The Reason Why
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: Sakuragi love Rukawa but he cheat on him. Sakuragi treat Sendoh like a brother but he betray him. He moved to Tokyo with Youhei to study college and become a good friend with Maki. He love Sakuragi but he's just a friend. Ryuichi Asami, Maki's cousin fell in love with Sakuragi but he is not ready. Asami decided to help him to move on and bring him on top, Stardom.Rated:M SakuragiX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

_Pinagmamasdan niya ang bawat taong nagdadaan sa kanyang harapan. Kasalukuyan siyang nakaupo sa isang bench ng parke nang hapong iyon. Bahagyang inggit at kirot ang kanyang nararamdaman sa tuwing nakakakita siya ng mga magkasintan na masayang magkahawak-kamay habang naglalakad sa parke._

_Ipinikit niya ang kaniyang mata upang muling alalahanin ang mga araw at panahon na minsa'y naging masaya siya kasama ang kaniyang mahal habang namasyal sa naturang parke. Ligayang walang katapusan, na tila ba pag aari nila ang mundo sa bawat oras na magkasama at magkahawak ang kamay nila._

_Bumalik ang hapdi at sakit na kaniyang nararamandam nang muli niyang iminulat ang kaniyang mga mata at masilayan ang taong nagdulot sa kanya ng minsang kaligayahan, na sakit at kirot sa kaniyang pusong nagmamahal._

_"Hana, okey ka lang?" Tanong ni Kaede habang paupo ito sa kanyang tabi. "Anong gusto mong pag usapan natin. Di ba may trabaho ka ngayon?"_

_"Okey lang ako. Off ko ngayong gabi." Sagot niya kay Kaede habang nakatingala ito sa kalangitan._

_"Kumain ka na ba?_

_"Oo."_

_"Ano bang pag uusapan natin?"_

_"Kaede, alam mo kung anong ang dapat nating pag usapan."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Pansin mo ba, magkasama tayo sa iisang bahay, sa iisang eskwelahan pero wala tayong alam sa isat isa"_

_"Teka, may lagnat ka ba?" Pabiro nito kay Sakuragi habang hinihipo ang noo nito. At tumititig sa mga mata nito at doon nakita ng kaseryosohan nito._

_"Okey lang ako Kaede. At seryoso ako. Kaylan ba tayo huling nag usap ng ganito. Kaylan ba tayo huling kumain ng sabay."_

_"Hana, anong pinagsasabi mo?"_

_"Kung magpapatuloy tayo nang ganito, malamang mas lalo lang tayong mahihirapan. Kaylangan nating magdesisyon kung ano ba dapat nating gawin"_

_"Anong ibig mong sabihin?_

_"Ikaw ano sa tingin mo ang ibig kong sabihin."_

_"Teka... Hana..." Napatigil ito sa pagsasalita nang tumingin ito sa kanya ng malamig at malungkot._

_"Oo Kaede..."_

_"Gusto mong makipag..."_

_"hiwalay... Yung lang ang paraan Kaede. Aminin natin na di na tayo tulad ng dati. Maraming nagbago sayo, sa akin. At kung magpapatuloy pa tayo nang ganito, baka lalo lng tayong magkasakitan."Pagkasabi niyon ay tumayo si Sakuragi. Malalim na bumuntong hininga at tumingin kay Rukawa._

_"Yan ba ang gusto ko Hana?"_

_"Natin Kaede... Natin..."_

_"Paano ang team"_

_"Wag kang mag alalala walang magbabago sa team. Balak ko sanang makipag-hiwalay sayo pagkatapos ng Winter Cup. Pero mas mabuti na huwag ko nang antayin pa. Kaya bago mag umpisa ang Winter Cup naisip ko na mas maganda kung tatapusin na natin agad bago pa maging komplikado."_

_Pagkasabi nun ay nauna nang umalis si Sakuragi at naiwang nakaupo sa bench si Rukawa. Malalim na nag iisip kung hahabulin ba niya ito upang pigilan at magpalinawag._

_Bagamat masakit sa kalooban ni Sakuragi, ginawa niya ang alam niyang makapapagpalaya sa kanilang dalawa. Ilang buwan na rin niya pinag isipan ang kaniyang naging desisyon ngayong araw. Ilang luha na rin ang pumatak sa kaniyang mga mata para paglabanan ang sakit na kaniyang nararamadaman. Ilang gabi na rin ang lumipas na hindi siya makatulog nang maayos dahil sa pag iisip. At ilang beses na rin niyang inisip na wakasan ang kaniyang buhay. Nag iisip ng dahilan kung bakit kaylangan niyang makipaghiwalay. At ilang bakit, paano, kaylan at saan ang kaniyang naitanong sa sarili sa mga pangyayari, ngunit sa huli wala siyang mahagilap na kasagutan._

_Pagkaraa'y bumuhos ang malakas na ulan kasabay ng pagpatak ng luhang matagal na niyang pinipigilang pumatak sa harap ni Rukawa at nang lahat ng taong nakapaligid sa kanya._

_'_Makakalimutan din kita...Kaede..._' Bulong niya sa sarili sa gitna nang malakas na ulan_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sa harap ng puntod nakatayo ang isang lalaki. Matapos mailagaya ang kumpon ng bulaklak, mataitim itong nagdasal. Bakas sa kanyang mata ang lungkot at pait na pangungulila sa kanyang mahal. Ilang buwan na rin nakalipas nang ito ay pumanaw. Nagdesisyon siyang pansamantalang mamaalam at magpakalayo upang makalimot at magsimulang muli._

_"Ne, Ryuichi oras na para umalis." Tawag ni Mishiro Shinohara kanyang kaibigan._

_"Paalam Akihito... Hanggang sa muli. Babalik din ako kaagad para dalawin ka. " pamamaalam ng lalaki na bakas ang lungkot sa mga mata._

_Di niya maiwasang sisihin ang sarili sa pagkamatay nito. Kung iniwasan sana niya ito, sana'y hindi ito masasangkot sa magulo at mapanganib niyang buhay. Kung sana ay hinayaan niya lamang ito sa piling ng isa pang taong nagmamahal dito, sana'y buhay pa ito kahit hindi niya ito kapiling._

_"Sigurado ka ba sa plano mong pagpunta sa Amerika. Paano ang mga business mo ?"_

_"Ibenta mong lahat..."_

_"Sigurado ka?"_

_"Gusto kong magsimula nang malinis...walang panganib,..."_

_"Kung yan ang gusto mo..."_

_"Ikaw na ang bahala Mishiro. Di naman ako magtatagal. Next year babalik din ako. Gusto ko lang makapag pahinga at magpalamig."_

_"Kaya mo bang mag isa doon. Di kita masasamahan."_

_"Okey lang ako Mishiro, malaki tiwala ko sayo...ikaw lang ang makakatulong sakin."_

_"Wag kang mag alala Ryuichi, pangako pagbalik mo magiging maayos ang lahat. Basta siguraduhin mo lang na magiging maayos ka rin. Gusto kong bumalik ka sa dati Ryuichi."_

_"Pangako."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Malakas na suntok ang dumalo sa pisngi ni Sendoh mula kay Koshino nang salubungin niya sa kanilang tagpuan. Napagkasunduan nilang magkita nang hapon iyon. Laking gulat niya ng bigla siyang suntukin nito nang kanya itong salubungin._

_"Hey, hey Hiro-kun. Para saan yun, anong ginagawa ko. May problema ba?"_

_"Para saan? Anong ginawa mo? Akira anong kalokohan pinaggagawa mo! Di ba sinabi ko na sayo na wag mo silang pakialaman! Pinairal ko yang 'init mo sa katawan!" Galit na sigaw ni Koshino sa kaibigan._

_"Teka, sinong pinakialaman ko? Anong kalokohan. Pwede ipaliwanag mo. Ouch, sana sinabi mo muna bago mo ko sinuntok."_

_"Alam mo sinasabi ko, nakita ko kayo sa camp. Shit Akira, nagpagamit ako sayo para lang layuan mo sila! Anong ginawa ko sumige ka parin!"_

_"Tsk, nakita mo pala. Ne Hiro-kun, sana sumali ka samin. Threesome tayo. "_

_"Gago! Alam mo ba kung ano yang pinasok mo? Akira, kaibigan kita, alam mo yan ginawa ko lahat ng gusto mo wag ka lang gumawa ng kalokohan..."..."""_

_"Mahal ko siya, mahal niya ako at ako ang pinili niya."_

_"Akira, init lang ng katawan yan. Di ka ba nag iisip, perahas mo silang sisirain."_

_"Ako ng ang pinili niya Hiro-kun. Ako ang mahal niya, siguro tama na yun. Oo mali na kung mali, pero siya pa rin ang magde desisyon nun."_

_"Pinili ka niya...hmmmp dahil lang yun sa init ng katawan Akira at dahil madalas ka niyang kasama, sa ngayon! Isang araw, siya pa rin ang pipiliin niya."_

_"Akala ko pa naman maiintindihan mo ako pag sinabi ko sayo."_

_"Maintindihan!? Pano kita maiintindihan kung yang ulo mo sa baba ang pinag iisip mo! Kung hindi ka umeksena sa tingin mo ba mangyayri yan. Bahala ka na nga! Kahit anong sabihin ko, wala ring mangyayari. Pero tandaan mo Akira, sa ayaw at gusto mo, makikipag usap ka sa kanya ng maayos. Pinagkatiwalaan ka niya!... ..." Mapait na sabi nito sa kaibigan._

_"Wag kang mag alala Hiro-kun, maayos din namin to. Kakausapin ko silang pareho."_

_"Dapat lang! Wag na wag ko lang maririnig sayo na hindi mo siya kayang harapin. Kalat mo yan kaya, kaya linisin mo! sigaw nito sa kaibigan._

_A/N: pasensya na sa lahat...first time kong magsulat ng fanfic...Ang iba pong character sa kwento ay character sa ibang anime para di mahirap mag imagine ng kanilang itsura behehe...kaya po pagpasensyahan nyo po ako...hehehe... yung iba po ay kathang-isip lamang...maraming salamat po ^_^_

_Slight Crossover with some Finder series and Prince of Tennis characters...the rest is Mine ^_^_

_(Ryuichi Asami, Akihito Takaba, Fei Long: Finder series)_

_(Takashi and Kawamura-san:Prince of Tennis)_

_(Mishiro Shinohara: mine)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ohayou Oya-ji, Taka-chan. " masiglang bati ni Sakuragi sa mag-ama habang nagbubuhat ng mga kadi deliber lang na seafood para sa kanilang sushi shop.

Ilang buwan na rin ang nakalipas simula nang nakilala ni Sakuragi at Youhei ang mag-ama. Ilang araw lamang matapos ang graduation nila sa Shohoku High, lumipat ang magkaibigang Sakuragi at Youhei sa Tokyo, makaraang malaman nila ang resulta ng kanilang entrance exam.

Si Sakuragi na nais maging coach/teacher balang araw ay Bachelor of Arts in Education ang kursong kinuha. Samantalang si Youhei ay Bachelor of Mass Communications.

Isang umaga habang nagdya jogging si Sakuragi, na kaniyang nakagawian sa tuwing umaga. Nakita niyang nagbubuhat ang matandang Kawamura ng mga seafood at inalok ito ng tulong. Pamuhat noon ay nakagawian niyang tulungan ang matanda twing umaga.

"Ohayou Hana-nichan, Youhei-nichan. Ang aga niyo namang pumasok. Akala ko pag highgschool at middle school lang maaga ang pasok hehehe". Pahayag ni Takashi habang nagbubuhat.

Bakas sa ngiti ng binatilyo ang ligaya na makita ang kaniyang mga "kuya". Magaan ang loob niya sa dalawang binata. Hindi lamang dahil sa tinutulungan sila ng mga ito, kundi dahil na rin sa mabuting pakikitungo sa kanila.

"Ne, Taka-chan wala ka bang pasok ngayon? Senior year mo na sa middle school diba?"

"Oo Hana-nichan. Minsan sana makadalaw kayo sa school namin. Malapit na ang ranking para sa regulars. Sana mapanood nyo laban namin."

"Takashin-kun, tennis sport mo di ba? Malamang di alam ni Hanamichi yun, haha" nakangising pahayag ni Youhei.

"Tennis! Of course alam ko yun Youhei. Parang basketball lang yun! Nyahahaha!"

"Ja Takashi-kun, Kawamura-san aAlis na kami. Kailangan pa namin ayusin mga schedule namin sa University. Kita kits mamaya." Paalam ng dalawa sa mag ama.

College. Ni minsan sa panaginip ay hindi inisip ng mgakaibigan na balang araw ay tutungtong sila sa kolehiyo. Sa Tokyo nila napiling mag aral habang ang 'three stooges' na sina Noma, Oukuso at Takamiya ay nanatili sa Kanagawa. Nais man nilang magksama hanggang makapgtapos ng kolehiyo, ngunit di maari sapagkat tanging sina Sakuragi at Youhei lamang ang nakapasa sa The Unviersity of Tokyo na kilala sa tawag na Tokyo Uni.. Bukod pa roon ay inalok na scholarship ng Tokyo Uni si Sakuragi dahil sa kaniyang talento sa basketball.

Sinong magsasabi na ang pasaway at baguhang manlalaro sa kaniyang freshman year sa high school ngayon ay tinaguriang "Rebound King" at "Red Hair MVP". Ilang sikat at exclusive University ang nag scout kay Sakuragi nag-alok ng scholarship para lamang pumasok sa kanilang unibersidad.

"Sa tingin mo ba kaya mong pagsabayin ang pag-aaral, basketball at part time job."

"Kakayain ko Youhei, di ko kayang kalimutan ang basketball. Pangarap kong maging coach balang araw at ito ang magandang pagkakataon ko."

"Bakit di mo tanggapin ang alok ni Maki-san."

"Malaki na masyado ang naitulong sakin ni Shin-chan. Di ko na alam kung paano ko siya mababayaran."

"Alam mo kung paano. Ayaw mo lang subukan."

"Sinusubukan ko naman hanggang ngayon kaso hindi talaga. Parang ikaw at ako. Hanggang doon lang muna siguro sa ngayon."Sagot nito sabay akbay sa kaibigan.

"Pero payo ko lang sayo, wag kang matakot sumubok uli Hanamichi. Di pa katapusan ng mundo."

"Alam ko Youhei, alam ko."

"Bilang kaibigan mo, susuportahan kita sa lahat. Pero ayaw mo ba nun palagi kang may free cake kay Maki-san hahahaha." Pagbibiro nito sa kaibigan upang mapawi ang seryosong mukha nito.

"Hahaha, pramis naman niya isang tawag ko lang padedeliver niya, nyahahaha."

Tanging ngiti lamang ang sagot ni Youhei sa kaibigan. Natutuwa siyang malaman na kahit paano ay nag mature ang kanyang kaibigan. May mga pagkakataon na hindi maitatago ang pgiging isip bata nito. Ngunit kadalasan ay harap lang niya at ilang malapit na kaibigan.

Hindi lamang sa pisikal na anyo ito nagbago, kundi pati sa pagkilos at pananalita. Simula sa ayos ng buhok, sa pananamit at paglakad ay kapuna-puna ang pagbabago ng kaibigan. Kung dati ay palaging naka gel ang buhok, ngayon ay pinahaba niya ito at bagsak ang bangs na madalas ay tumatakip sa kanyang kulay-kapeng mga mata kaya madalas niya itong tinatalian.

Nakakatuwang pagmasdan ang buhok nito, na bukod sa kulay pula mapapansin ang pagiging maLambot na tila ba nag aanyayang hawakan. Tila ito isang silki na siyang kinagigiliwan ng kaniyang mga suki sa Danny's. Sa pananamit, natuto na rin itong pumili ng damit na naaayon sa lugar at okasyon na kaniyang pupuntahan. Madalas sa mga damit na sinusuot nito ay nagpapatingkad na hubong at tikas ng kanyang katawan na siyang nililingon ngayon ng bawat makasalubong nila. Maging siya ang nagulat nang una niya itong makita na magbihis at mag ayos.

Dahil sa pagbabagong pisikal ni Hana madali naman itong nakapag hanap ng mapapasukan. May mangilan ngilan na inalok itong maging model, ngunit tumanggi ang kaibigan sa kadahilang nais nitong mag focus sa pag aaral. Kung tutuusin kung noon pa lamang ay ganito na ang kaniyang kaibigan na mag ayos at manamit, malamang na hindi nito sasapitin ang limampung pagka basted sa mga kababaihan.

Kung dati ay madalas itong katakutan at iniiwasan ng mga kababaihan, ngayon ay nililingon ito sa tuwing sila ay dumadaan at sakay sa train. Madalas iniiwasan niyang tumabi rito upang maiwasan ang pagkukumpara sa kanila, o kaya naman ay kulitin ng ilang kababaihan kung ano ang pangalan ng kaniyang kaibigan na madalas na mangyari sa tuwing natutulog itong nakahilig sa kanya sa loob ng train.

Maging sa Danny's na pinagpapasukan ni Hana bilang waiter,karamihan sa mga customer hindi lamang mga babae kundi pati ng rin ng mga 'kalalakihan' ay nais na siya ang mag serve sa kanila.

Masaya siya na makita na maayos na at bumalik na sa dating pagkatao ang kaibigan matapos ang mga hirap na pinagdaanan nito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow talaga kuya, sa Kanagawa College papasok si Rukawa-kun. Tiyak na magiging malakas ang team ngayong taon," gilalas ni Haruko habang nag aalmusal sa cafeteria ng campus.

"Oo, nasa aming team na sina Sendoh, Jin , Mitsui at Miyagi. Ngayon siguradong sasali sa team si Rukawa, magiging malakas ang team hindi lang ngayong taon." Paliwanag ni Akagi habang kumakain.

Bagamat masaya ang balita, hindi maiwasan ni Haruko na mag isip at malungkot. "Kung nag aral lang sana ng college si Sakuragi-kun, sigurado Kanagawa ang mangunguna." Buntong hininga ng dalaga.

Matapos ang graduation nila sa High school, umalis ng Kanagawa si Sakuragi at walang nakakaalam kung mag aaral ba ito at kung saang lugar ito nagtungo. Alam niya ang dahilan ng binata kung bakit ito lumayo ngunit iilan lamang sa kanila ang tunay na nakakaalam. Masakit sa loob niya na matapos niyang mag tapat kay Sakuragi na inlove siya rito, inamin nito sa kanya na may relasyon ito kay Rukawa. Nang una ay nagulat at nagalit siya ngunit kalaunan ay natanggap niya ito nang makitang masaya ang dalawa. Higit sa lahat naging epektibo ang kanilang duo na nagbigay ng tagumpay sa kanilang team.

"Walang nakakaalam kung nasan na ang gunggong na yun. Balita ko nasa Tokyo na daw siya lumipat." Sagot ni Akagi.

Ang totoo ay nanghihinayang siya sa naging desisyon ni Sakuragi na wag itong magpatuloy sa pag aaral sa Kanagawa. Naging maganda ang grades nito sa kalagitnaan ng sophomore year nito. Sa katunayan, isa siya sa honor student ng Shohoku. Sino ba naman ang mag aakala na ang isang pasaway at pasang-awang estudyante , bayolenteng manlalaro ay may itinatagong talino kung pagbubutihan lang nito ang pag aaral.

"Bilisan mo nang kumain at kaylangan mo pang hanapin ang prof mo." pagpapaalala sa kapatid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akira, anong gagawin ko?" Pag aalalang tanong ni Rukawa kay Sendoh habang naglalakad ito papasok sa kolehiyo. Ang kanilang dormitoryo ay nasa likod lamang ng campus.

"Relax Kaede, wag kang matakot. Alam nilang lahat na tapos na kayo bago naging tayo. Wag mo na silang pansinin, lalo na ng mga kaibigan niya." Ngiting salaysay ni Sendoh.

Ang totoo pati siya ay kinakabahan sa magiging reaksyon ng kaniyang mga kaibigian at kateam mate lalo na ngayong lantad na sa lahat ang kanilang relasyon. Ayaw niya mang aminin, ay takot siya sa mga maririnig niyang salita mula sa mga ito.

Ngayong parehas na silang nag-aaral na sila sa perahong unibesidad, balak niyang opisyal na inanunsiyo sa lahat ang tungkol relasyon Nila. Ihinhanda man nila ang kanilang mga sarili, takot sila sa mga magiging reaksyon ng mga ito lalo na ng mga kaibigan ni Sakuragi.

Alam ng buong Kanagawa na maganda ang naging takbo ng relasyon nina Rukawa at Sakuragi noong panahon ng kanilang high school na nagbigay sa kanila ng titulong 'Fire and Ice Princes' Of Shohouku. Ngunit bago mag umpisa ang Winter Cup napabalitang naghiwalay ang dalawa na ikinadismaya at ikinalungkot ng kanilang mga fans.

"Hn."

Habang sa daan ay mapapansin ang mga mapagmasid at nagtatanong na mga mata ng ibang estudyanteng papasok ng campus. Bakas sa mata ng mga kadalagahan ang paghanga na ang iba ay pagtataka kanilang nakikita. Isang Kaede Rukawa, ang binansagang 'Ice Prince' ng Kanagawa at Akira Sendoh ang 'Cool Genius'. Na sa mga mata ng mga 'Yaoi fanatic' ay kanais nais na tanawin sa umaga.

"Try-out mamaya kaya humanda ka. Mapili ang Coach at ang Captain. Kailangan mong magpakitang gilas."

"You're on!"

"Rukawa-san Sendoh-senpai ohayou!." Masayang bati ni Hikoichi sa dalawa. Kasama niya si Koshino na kaway ang lang bati sa dalawa.

"Excited na ko! Kinausap ako ni Ayako- senpai na maging co manager niya. Medyo busy daw sya kaya hiniling niya na tulungan ko siya. Unbelievable!"

"Maa, maa Hikoichi alam kong masaya ka kaya pagbutihan mo ha. Tayo ang mag cha champion ngayong taon!"

"I che check ko yan Sendoh-senpai."

"Oi love birds! Ohayou!" Pabirong bati ng bagong dating na si Mitsui kina Rukawa at Sendoh. Kasunod niya sina Miyagi, Kogure at Ayako.

"Anong kaguluhan ito? Aga aga basketball pinag uusapan ninyo! Utang na loob!" sita ni Ayako sa kanila.

"Ohayou Aya-chan." Pa cute naman na bati ni Miyagi sa dating crush na ngayon ay kanya nang girlfriend.

"Okey let's go minna. Bawal ma late mamaya sa practice!"

At masayang pumasok ng campus ang grupo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Talbog ng bola. Ingay ng rubber shoes. Mga pawisang manlalaro. Bawat manlalaro ay kani- kaniyang ensayo. Ito ang araw ng try-out kung saan magpapakilala ang mga bagong member na nagnanais na maging member ng sikat na basketball team ng Tokyo Uni.

Ang Tokyo Uni ang pinakamalakas ng college team sa Japan. Sa mga nakalipas na taon, napanatili ng unibersidad ang pagiging number one nila sa Japan, kung kayat masusi at mapili ang kanilang pag iisscout sa mga high school player na nakitaan nila ng kagalingan sa paglalaro. Maraming manlalaro ang nagnanais na maging member nito, ngunit sa huli dahil sa matinding ensayo at tanging mahuhusay lamang ang natitira.

Ilang sa mga estudyante at member ng Tokyo Basketball club ay sina:

Kenichi Sagawara - 4th yr college. Captain...

Touya Wakashi. 4th yr college vice captain

Taiga kawasaki -4th yr

Shinichi Maki - 3rd yr college

Kenji Fujima - 3rd yr college

Touro Hanagata -3rd yr college

Dilan Makoto -3rd yr

Eiji Sawakita - 2nd yr

Toyoshi Kuroma - 2nd yr

Yuki Kikomoto - 2nd yr

Ken Nagashi - 2nd yr

Nagi Ueki - manager

Hawak na kanilang manager na si Nagi Ueki ang application form ng mga nais na mag try out sa kanilang basketball club. Sa kasalukuyan ay may labing limang aplikante ang nais na mag try-out. Isa isa niyang binasa at pinag-aaralan ang detalyeng nakasulat sa form. Isang pangalan ang nagbigay ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi at kislap sa makapal niyang salamin.

_'Hmmm, sinong mag aakala na dito siya mag aaral_' bulong ni Ueki sa sarili.

"Ueki-kun, ilang ang mga mag ta try-out ngayong taon. May mahusay na aplikante ka bang nakita? Mukhang masaya ka ha" tanong ni Sagawara habang nagdi dribol ng bola.

"Meron, pero di ko muna sasabihin Captain!" Pahayag ni Ueki sabay taas ng kaniyang salamin.

Napalingon ang ibang member ng basketball sa pahayag na ito ni Ueki, kaya ang makulit na si Sawakita at Kikomoto ay lumapit kay Ueki upang kulitin ito. Ngunit bago pa man mangyari iyon ay dumating na ang kanilang coach. Si Coach Mifune Saito.

"Minna!" Sigaw ni captain Sagawara at nagsilapit ang mga miyembrro ng team.

"Okay ngayon ang try-out ng mga freshmen kaya inaasahan ko ang maayos at tahimik nyong pakikipag cooperate sa akin. Walang magulo at pasaway! Tandaan nyo, tayo ang number one sa Japan. Kaya dapat ipakita nyo ang displina sa mga newcomers! Maliwanag!?" Pahayag ng Coach habang naglalakad at iniisa isang tinitignan ang bawat member na tila militar commander.

"Ngayong taon, marami tayong baguhang aplikante, at inaasahan ko na karamihan sa kanila ay magtatagal at patuloy na magbibigay tagumpay sa ating team. Kaya kayong mga senior, inaasahan ko na gagabayan nyo ang mga baguhan. Maliwanag!?"

"Sir yes Sir!" Sagot ng lahat.

Simula ng naging Coach Saito ng Tokyo Uni, naging patuloy ang kanilang pangunguna sa bansa dahil sa kaniyang paniniwala na ang tagumpay ay nagsisimula sa displina. Kaya naman ang mga member nito ay ng eensayo na tila bang sasabak sa gyera. Bukod pa roon, inoobliga nya rin ang bawat member na maging hati ang kanilang atensyon sa pag aaral at basketball. Kaya naman bawat member ay nagpapasa ng kanilang class schedule sa coach upang maisaayos ang oras ng kanilang club practice.

Isa iyon sa mga bagay na hinahangaan hindi lamang ng mga estudyant kundi pati na rin ng kapwa niya guro. Dahil maliban sa pagiging atleta, isa sa requirements upang maging member ng kanilang team ay ang pagkakaroon ng mataas na grado sa pag aaral. Kaya ang member ng Tokyo Uni ay hindi lamang mahusay sa paglalaro kundi isa sa matatalinong estudyante ng unibersidad.

"Ueki-kun, maari ko bang tignan ang mga applicaiton form?"

"Hai Sensei!, sabay abot ni Ueki sa coach.

Matapos isa-isang basahin ang mga pangalan ng aplikante, ay marahan niyang hinugot ang huling form. Kinuha, itiniklop sabay ibinulsa, matapos ay ibinalik ang folder kay Ueki.

Napansin ito ni Ueki, sigurado sya na ang form na kinuha ng coach ay ang application form ng taong nagbigay interes sa kanya. Dahil dito ay napaisip siya kung bakit ito ini withdraw mg coach.

Bumukas ang pintuan ng gym. Pumasok ang mga newcomers. Magkahalong kaba, tuwa at takot ang kanilang nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon. Isa sa karangalan ang makapasa at makapag aral sa naturang unibersidad. At ang maging regular member ng basketball team ay isa rin sa hinahangad ng bawat college basketball player ng Japan.

Kabilang sa mga baguhan ay ang pasaway na kohai ni Maki, si Nobunaga Kiyota.

Sa kabilang banda, napansin ng mga regular members ang pagbabago ng mood ng kanilang butihing coach. Napansin nila ito matapos nitong i withdraw ang isang application form ay napabuntung hininga ito ng malalim at maya-maya pa ay ngumiti ito. Dahil sa malalin na nag-iisp ng coach, hindi niya napansin ang tingin at bulungan ng mga manlalaro.

_'Bakit kaya kinuha ni Coach ang form na yun, ibig kayang sabihin di siya sasali sa aming team?_' sa isip ni Ueki.

Marahang lumapit si Sagawara at Maki kay Ueki at bumulong ang una. " Nagi-chan, anong nangyari kay Coach? Pansin mo ba kinuha niya ang isang form. Tanda mo ba kung kaninong form yun?"

"Hmm, di kaya iyong ang sinasabi mong aplikante ha Ueki-kun." Si Maki, habang nakatingin sa coach.

"Kilalang-kilala mo yun Maki-san. Di ko lang sure kung bakit kinuha ni Coach. Disqualified ka siya?." Sagot ni Ueki.

"Hmmm... Wag kang mag alala, Sagawara-san, Ueki-san., mamaya malalaman ko kung bakit. Kilala ko na sinasabi mo." Sabay kindat sa dalawa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matapos ang pagpapakilala ng mga nais mag try out para sa basketball. Inatasan agad ni Coach Sakano na maglaro ang mga freshmen laban sa mga 2nd year. Walong freshmen ang nais mag try out kabilang si Kaede Rukawa at Oda ng Takezono.

"Ok! Freshmen team Rukawa, Mikaya, Akino, Kisa at Oda ang maglalaro, ung tatlo mamaya sub kayo. 2nd year. Sendoh, Taiga,Ueno, Kanako at Miyagi kayo ang maglalaro. Ang iba pratice sa kabilang court" pahayag ng Captain ng team. Captain Suzuki.

"Ne Kaede, give me your best shot!" Wika ni Sendoh sa ay kindat sa ice prince.

Nakita ito ng ibang manlalaro at ni Haruko. Labis siyang naiinis sa lantarang pakikipag 'flirt' ni Sendoh kay Rukawa.

Habang naglalaro ang iba, masusi namang itinatala ni Hikoichi ang mga data na kanyang nakalap mula sa mga baguhang manlalaro. Si Hikoichi ang naatasang maging co manager ng team. Dahil sa nais ni Ayako na makapag focus sa kanyang pag aaral, ipinakiusapan nya si Hikoichi na tulungan siya sa pagma manage ng team nang mabalitaan sa Kanagawa College ito mag aaral.

Si Haseyo Suzuki sa na nasa huling taon sa kolehiyo ay piniling maging co-captain si Akagi sa paniniwala sa kakayahan nito sa pamumuno sa team. Habang ang vice captain ng team na si Ichiro Kagami ang mismong nag rekomenda sa captain na gawing co captain si Akagi.

Sa pagsisismula ng laban naging patas ang naging score ng dalawang ngunit sa huli ang mga 2nd year ang nananlo.

Isa isa nang nagsipuntahan ang bawat member sa locker room upang mag shower. Nang mapansin ni Oda na magka hawak-kamay sina Rukawa at Sendoh, nais niya sana itong sitahin at tanungin ngunit agad naman itong pinigilan ni Mitsui kasama si Miyagi at Koshino.

"Hayaan mo na sila Oda. May sarili silang mundo" pahayag ni Mitsui sa takang tingin nito.

"Pero bakit, di ba sila ni Sakuragi. Anong nangyari? Totoo bang bigla nawala si Sakuragi dahil sa kanila. Magkaibigan kayo di ba. Bakit hinayaan niyo lang!"

"Walang nakakaalam ng tootong nangyari Oda-kun. Kahit si Hanamichi walang pinaliwanag samin. Kaya wala kaming karapatang makialam. Ang alam na lang namin isang araw bigla na lang siyang nawala na parang bula. Pagtapos ng Winter Cup ang alam namin sila Rukawa at Sendoh na."Pagpapaliwanag ni Miyagi.

"Anong klaseng kaibigan kayo kung wala kayong alam!" Pasigaw ni Oda sabay hablot ng kaniyang bisig na hawak ni Mitsui. Padabog itong naglakad patungo sa locker room.

Nagkatinginan lamang ang tatlo. Agad namang lumapit si Akagi sa grupo nang marinig ang pagtatalo. "Wag ninyong pansinin. Gusto ko mag focus kayo sa games. Wala tayong alam sa nangyari kaya wala tayong sasabihin" bakas sa mukha ni Akagi ang lungkot habang nagpapaliwanag.

Sa pagtatapos ng sophomore year ni Sakuragi at Oda ay naging malapit ang dalawa dahil sa isang insidente. Nagkataon na pauwi ang team ni Oda mula sa isang practice game nang harangin ito ng ilang goons. Pauwi noon sina Sakuragi at Youhei mula sa kanilang part time job. Nakisali sila sa 'munting away' na nagligtas sa buong team ni Oda. At simula noon naging malapit ang dalawa at umani naman ng respeto si Sakuragi sa kalabang team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

"_Gandang hapon po Coach Saito. Ako po si Sakuragi Hanamichi. Pasensya na psa biglaang pagpunta sa inyong opisina. Ang totoo po nyan ay... Uhmm.. Nakakahiya man po pero nais po sanang i withdraw ang aking application form para sa team." Nahihyang sabi ni Sakuragi sa Coach. _

_"Ha? Bakit?" Wala ka bang balak sumali sa team?"_

_"Alam ko pong biglaan po ito pero may magandang dahilan ako kaya sana ay maintindihan nyo." _

_"Sabihin mo Sakuragi-kun, anong dahilan. Iwi withdraw ko kung katanggap-tanggap ang dahilan mo." Bagamat nagulat at dismayado nagawa pa rinyang kumalma._

_"Ano...ano... nakalimutan ko na mayron pala akong check-up para sa likod ko... every three months yun. Nakalimutan kong magpa re schedule. Nakasabay kasi sa try-out ang check up at di ko na pwedeng iatras."_

_"Ganun ba? Kamusta ng pala likod mo...akala ko magaling na...masakit pa ba?"_

_"Ay hindi na Coach. Ang totoo nyan ay maayos na maayos na ang likod ko. Kaso ang gusto ng doktor ko na magkaroon ng check up every three months lalo na twing bago mag umpisa at matapos ang mga laro ko." Nakangiting paliwanag ni Sakuragi. _

_Nadako ang kaniyang paningin sa mga troping naka display sa tokador ng opisina. Wala sa sarili, ay marahan siyang tumayo upang malapitang mapagmasdan ang mga trophy at medalya. _

_Bakas sa mukha niya ang saya, kita sa kislap ng kaniyang mga mata ang pagnanais na maging bahagi ng mga iyon._

_Napansin ito ng Coach kaya naman pinagbigyan ang pakiusap ng binata._

_"Sakuragi-san, pinapayagan kitang mag skip para sa try-out ngayon."_

_"Talaga Coach...maraming maraming salamat...nyahahahah..."_

_"At oo nga pala, nabanggit sakin ng Dean na scholar at working student ka. Kung gayon, ipasa mo saking ang class at work schedule mo para maisaayos natin ang practice hours mo. Welcome to the Team, Sakuragi-san!" Taos pusong bati ng coach sa kanya at inabot ang kanyang kamay upang i congratulate ito._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Coach Mifune, tapos po ang introduction ng mga freshmen, may suggestion po ba kayo kung paano sila iti train." tawag ni Sagawara sa coach na malalin na nag-iisip.

"Oh, ganun ba, hatiin sila sa dalawang team. Maglalaro ang mga freshmen ngayon. Half court. Gusto kong makita ang kanilang husay. Wakashi-kun. Ikaw ang referee. Ang iba mag practice sa kabilang court. Okey freshmen pagkatapos nyong malaman kung anong team kayo,10 minutes warm up and then game. Maliwanag!

"Yes Coach!"

'_Ngayong member na siya ng aming team, sigurado na walang kahirap hirap ang pagiging champion ngayong taon' wika ni Coach sa sarili. _

Napansin ng mga regular member ang ngiti ng coach. Sa kanilang mga isip ay di nila alam ang plano at kung ano ang nasa isip ng kanilang Coach. Masasabing mabait ang kanilang Coach, ngunit napakabihira nilang masilayan na ngumiti ito, tulad ngayon.

"Sagawara-san! Wakashi-san. May isa pa pala tayong new team member. Pero sa monday pa siya magsisimula. Center." Pagkasabi nun ay nagpaalam na muna ang Coach sa kanila. Sa pahayag na iyon, di maiwasang magtaka at magkatinginan ng mga member.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, you're in good shape Hana-chan. After 3 months balik ka sakin para bigyan kita ng bagong instructions sa bago mong exercise. Maganda na yung may regular check up ka at exercise. Para sa future mo yan."

Si Doctora Nagishima, 53yrs old. Ang specialist ni Sakuragi. Nakagawian na ng butihin doktora na tawagin itong Hana-chan dahil napalapit na siya sa binata at itinuring ito bilang anak.

Naging malapit ang dalawa simula ng makalabas ng rehab si Sakuragi. Siya ang naging specialist niya at regular na nag e eksamin sa kanya. Naging malapit ang doktora sa binata dahil sa kakulitan at pagiging masayahin katunayan ay libre ang check up niya sa binata simula nang malaman nito na ulilang lubos na ito.

Ngunit bilang kondisyon ay magpapatuloy ito sa pag aaral sa kolehiyo. Siya rin ang nagpayo sa binata na tanggapin ang scholarship na inaalok ng unibersidad. Ipinaliwanag niya na magandang oputunidad ito para sakanya at bukod pa roon at di na niya kaylangang magbyahe ng malayo upang magpa check up ng libre sa knya.

Bago matapos ang senior year ni Sakuragi sa high school, ay lumipat ang doktora sa Tokyo matapos pumanaw ang kaniyang asawa at nanirahan ito sa bahay ng kaniyang anak na lalaki at doon nagtrabaho.

Masasabing masuwerte si Sakuragi sapagkat bukod kay Youhei na kaniyang best friend, ay mayroon pa siyang isang mabuting kaibigan na initinuring niyang ina na nanihihingan niya ng ganun na lamang ang pagpapahalaga niya sa doktora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back to Japan Ryuichi. Kamusta ang biyahe mo." Pamungad na bati ni Mishiro Shinohara sa kaibigan.

Napansin niya na malaki ang ipinagbago ng kababata. Masasabi niyang mag tila tumangkad pa ito at mas bumatang tignan ito. Sa isang taon nilang di di pagpapakita, maraming pagbabago ang kapansin pansin sa kaibigan.

"Ayos naman Mishiro. Nakakapagod. Kamusta ka?" Si Asami. Magkatabi silang naupo ng likurang kotse. "Walang masyadong nagbago dito sa Japan."

"Ako ang nanibago sayo, Ryuichi. Napansin ko parang bumata kang tignan,hiyang ka sa America, hahha" pabiro ni Mishiro sa kaibigan. Nais niya sanang biruin ito kung mayroon ba itong lovelife, ngunit di na lamang niya binanggit dahil ayaw niyang masira ang mood ng kaibigan.

"So, saan tayo mamayang gabi. Yung bar na paborito mo, inayos ko na para sayo. Well, congrats!"

"Thanks, maaasaahan talaga kita" Ngiting sagot ni Asami sa matalik na kaibigan. Simula nang mangyari ang insedente nung nakaraang taon. Pinili niyang baguhin ang kaniyang buhay, maging malinis ang kanilang negosyo.

"Monday gusto kong pumunta ng Kanagawa, pwede mo ba akong samahan?"

"Sure. Okey ka na ba? I mean, alam mo na. Bilang matalik mong kaibigan, naiintindihan ko nararamdaman mo."

"Wag kang mag alala Mishiro, tanggap ko ganun kadali. Pero may isa pa akong pakay sa lugar na yun, may gusto akong hanapin." Sabay buntong hininga ng binata.

"Ok, pero bago ka pumunta doon gusto kong pag usapan muna natin ang tungkol sa mga plano mo dito sa Japan. Maraming nakabinbin business na dapat nating pagdesisyunan."

"Alam ko yan Mishiro. Di ko nakakalimutan at isa pa kaylangan ko rin puntahan si Uncle sa Kanagawa. Balita ko di pa pumayag ang anak niya hawakan ang isa sa mga negosyo niya."

"Wag kang mag aalala pag nalaman ni Shinichi-kun na nakabalik ka na. Di magdadalawang isip iyon. Alam mo naman kung gaano ka competitive ang taong yun. Nasa college pa kaya di pa niya kayang mag manage."

"Wala pa rin siyang pagbabago. Nakukuha lahat ng gusto ..."

"Which remind me of you. Hahaha." Pagpapatuloy nito sa pahayag ng kaibigan. "Susuduin kita mamayang 10pm sa condo mo...The Lodge tayo. :)"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oi Hanamichi, gising male late ka na. Di ba may trabaho ka ngayon. Alas siyete na ng gabi. Bangon na." Gising ni Youhei sa kaibigan.

Biyernes ng gabi yon. May part time job si Sakuragi sa isang bar tuwing biyernes at sabado ng gabi. Alas 8 ng gabi hanggang alas 4 ng madaling araw ang oras ng kaniyang trabaho.

Lunes hanggang biyernes ang pasok niya sa unibersidad ngunit iba iba ng oras ng kanyang klase depende sa subject. Minsan ay may araw na kaylangan niyang manatili dito mula alas nuwebe ng umaga hanggang alas dos ng hapon. Kadalasan naman ay alas dose lang ay tapos na ang kanyang klase. Sa tuwing maagang natatapos ang klase, madalas siyang nagpapalipas sa library upang magbasa-basa o kaya naman ay madalas itong mapadaan sa ilang public court upang mag practice hanggang sa dumating ang oras ng kanyang part-time job sa Danny's tuwing lunes hanggang huwebes na nagsisimula naman mula alas kwatro ng hapon hanggang alas diyes ng gabi.

Nang makausap ang coach tungkol sa try-out, ipinayo nito na ibigay ang scehedule ng kanyang klase at part time job upang maisaayos ang oras ng pag practice nito ng basketball.

"Ahhh... Youhei...okey okey...babangon na!" Padabog na sabi ni Sakuragi. Pumasok ito sa banyo upang magsimulang maligo upang maghanda para sa pagpasok sa gabing iyon.

"Kamusta nga pala ang try-out mo?" Pasigaw na tanong ni Youhei habang nsa banyo ito.

Kasalukuyang nasa harap ng computer si Youhei habang nag aaral. Hati sila sa pagbili ng computer na kinakailangan nila sa kanilang pag aaral.

"Di na ako pinag try-out. Sabi ni Coach, sa lunes daw ako magsimulang practice. Di ko pa nga ako nakarating sa gym, hinarang ako ni coach, sa lunes na lang daw."

"Eh ang check up mo? Kamusta naman,..saka si Nagishima sensei...?"

"Ayos lang...babalik ako pagkaraan ng tatlong buwan para daw sa bagong exercise..."

"Paano nga pala ang schedule mo?"

"Pinasa ko na class sched ko pati part time job ko...kanina inabot sakin ung practice shed ko. Sayang nga eh, gusto ko pa naman makilala ang ibang member." Tuloy tuloy na kwento ni Hana habang naliligo.

"Nakausap mo ba si Maki-san?"

"Oo, tinawagan ko na siya. Pupuntahan ko sana siya sa bahay kaso may lecture daw siya."

"Hindi pa ba kayo nagkita sa campus?"

"Hindi pa. Tuwing lunchbreak nasa library ako. Nakakairita kasi mga babae sa college, ang iingay."

"Eh di ba yun ang gusto mo noon, ang mapansin ng mga girls. Bakit nagtatago ka ngayon?"

"Noon yon Youhei, hindi na ngayon. Di sila bagay sa kagwapuhan ko, nyahahahahaha"

Katamtaman lamang ang apartment na inuupahan nila. Sagot ng mga magulang ni Youhei ang upa, tubig at kuryente. Tanging personal na pangangailangan at pagkain lamang ang problema ng dalawa. Kahit paano ay maluwag ang dalawa sa mga gastusin. Paminsan minsan ay may allowance na natatanggap si Youhei mula sa kaniyang mga magulang.

Kung dati ay service crew din sa Danny's si Youhei ngayon ay sa isang TV network ang kanyang part time job bilang isang assistant ng ilang crew sa Creative department nito. Tuwing matapos ang klase sa kolehiyo, naglalaan ng isang oras si Youhei sa library upang mag aral at pagkatapos ay dumidiretso na siya sa kaniyang part time job. Tuwing huwebes ay wala siyang pasok at inilalaan niya ang libreng oras sa paglahok sa masscom club ng kanilang unibersidad. Malapit lamang ito sa unibersidad kaya wala siyang problema sa pamasahe.

"Hays sakit sa ulo. Dapat pala twing biyernes di na ko natutulog pa. Nakakabitin lang. Di bale next week alam ko na. Nyahahahaha" matapos maligo ay nagbihis na ito at naghanda na para kaniyang trabaho.

"Tama. Lalo na next week may basketball practice ka na. Wala ka ng oras para matulog sa hapon."

Makalipas pa ang ilang minuto ay handa na ito sa pagpasok.

"Ja Youhei, alis nako. Wag ka ng magluto ng almusal. Mag uuwi ako ng pagkain." Pamamaalam nito sa kaibigan.

Halos isang buwan na ang nakaraan simula ng makapagtrabaho si Sakuragi sa naturang bar. Ilang araw matapos nilang lumipat sa Tokyo, isang estranghero ang nakilala ni Sakuragi at nag-alok ito ng trabaho sa kanya sa bar. Madali naman siyang nakapasok sa bar bilang waiter dahil na rin sa kanyang tindig at tikas na isa sa mga katangian na hinahanap nila.

Noong una ay gabi gabi siyang pumapasok ngunit ng magsimula ang pasok sa kolehiyo, nakiusap siya sa manager na kung maaari ay payagan siyang mkapag trabaho twing biyernes at sabado ng gabi dahil sa kainyang pag aaral. Dahil sa naging maayos naman ang kaniyang trabaho at nainitidihan ng manager ang kaniyang pangangailangan kaya pumayag ito.

Ang The Lodge ay isa sa bago at kilalang club sa naturang lugar. Disente at matahimik ito. Di gaya ng ibang bar, ang lugar na ito ay madalas na puntahan ng nga propesyonal at mamayamang negosyante. Maganda ang pasahod at pakitungo ng mga namamahala. Tuwing sabado at linggo ng gabi ay may live band na tumutugtog dito at may piyanista naman mula lunes hanggang biyernes.

Malumanay na tugtugin at mangilan-ngilang tawanan ang maririnig sa loob ng bar. Samut saring customer. Madalas itong pasukin ng mga kilalang tao sapagkat ito ay pag aari ng isang Atty. Mishiro Shinohara. Ang tanyag at pinakabatang abogado ng Japan.

Nang una ay maraming batikos na natanggap ang abogado sa pagbubukas ng bar. Marami ang nagsabi na kung bakit ang isang sikat at respetadong abogadong tulad niya, ay napiling magtayo ng bar kung saan naglalasing ang mga tao. Maliban pa roon ay kasosyo niya sa negosyo si Ryuichi Asami, na kilala nang nakakarami na dating 'big boss' ng mga Yakuza. Sagot lamang ng abogado ay _'wala bang karapatang ang mga katulad namin na maglasing at magsaya matapos ang nakakapagod na pakikipagtalo sa korte' _at _'wala ba siyang karapatang mamili kung sino ang nais niyang makasosyo sa negosyo'_ sinang ayunan ng nakakarami.

"Ryuichi, anong masasabi mo sa lugar na ito" nakangiting tanong ni Mishiro sa kaibigan habang humihitihit na sigarilyo. Kasalukyang silang nakaupo sa sofa na naka pwesto sa sulok ng bar habang nagmamasid sa paligid.

"It's perfect." Sagot ni Ryuichi sabay lagok na kanyang whisky.

Masaya ang binata sa kanyang nakikita. Nung nakaraang taon lang, ang nasabing lugar ay pinamumugaran ng mga Yakuza. Masasabing marumi at magulo ang lugar na iyon noon. Ngunit dahil sa sikap at talino ni Shinohara, sa loob lamang ng isang taon, naging matagumpay ang 'renovation' ng bar. Batid ng karamihan na kasosyo niya abogado sa pagbili at pangangasiwa ng bar.

"Ah Shinohara-sensei,maraming salamat sa pagtulong mo sakin nung isang linggo. Pinayagan ako ni manager na mag part time ng biyernes at sabado." Magalang na pagpapasalamat ni Sakuragi sa abogado. Agad niya itong nilapitan nang mapansin ang abogado.

Nang araw na iyon sa opisina ng manager, todo ang pakikiusap ni Sakuragi sa manager na kung maari ay payagan siyang makapag part-time job sa club. Ikinatwiran niya na kailangan nya ang naturang trabaho dahil sa nais niyang mapaaral ang sarili. Nagkataon ng araw na iyo ay naroon si Shinohara sa opisina upang kamustahin ang negosyo. Nang di sinasadyang marinig ng abogado ang pakiusap ng binata, ay agad nitong hiniling sa manager na pagbigyan ang pakiusap na binata.

Agad na naaalala ng abogado ang binata sa kanyang harapan. Sino ba naman ang makakalimot sa lalaking matangakad at may pulang buhok, na napakadalang sa bansang Japan.

"You're welcome...Sakuragi-kun? Tama ba? Kamusta ang simula ng college."

"Hai... Medyo busy na, aral, basketball at part-time job." Nakangising sagot ng binata habang hawak ang tray.

"Di na ko magugulat na sa tangkad at kisig mong yan, isa kang atleta" sabi ng abogado sabay kindat na ikinapula ng mukha ng binata.

"Hahaha, kawaii Sakuragi-kun" tukso ng abogado.

At doon nya lamang naaalala na may kasama pala siya kung hindi pa ito umubo. "Oo nga pala, simula ngayon, itong matalik kong kaibigan ang isa sa magiging suki nyo dito sa The Lodge, ikaw ang gusto kong personal na mag asikaso sa kaibigan ko tuwing andito sya. Maari ba Sakuragi-kun?"

"At your service Sir, Hanamichi Sakuragi! Masaya akong paglingkuran kayo" payukong pagbati ng binata sa kaibigan ng abogado.

Nakipag kamay ito sa kanya. Matapos hawakan ang kamay nito, kakaibang pakiramdam ang kaniyang naramdaman mula dito. Misteryoso ito sa kanyang paningin. Kahit ngayon pa lang niya ito nakita, pakiramdam niya ay nakita at nakilala na niya ito dati pa.

"Ryuichi Asami. Nagkakilala na ba tayo dati?." Tanong ng lalaki. Pilit niyang inaaalala kung saan nya nga ba nakilala ang binata ngunit di nya maalala.

"Sakuragi-san! May customer naghahanap sayo!" Pasigaw na tawag ng isa sa mga waiter.

"Nice to meet you Sir." Pangiting pamamaalam niya sa lalaki.

"Hanggang ngayon Ryuichi di pa rin nagbabago ang style mo kapag may type ka haha." Pabiro ng abogado sa kaibigan.

"Ha?!" Ang tanging lamang sagot nito sa kaibigan.

"Sexy" sagot ni Shinohara habang hawak ang baso ng whisky at nakatingin sa papaalis na si Sakuragi.

Pinagmamasadan ng dalawa ang esksena kung saan kausap ni Sakuragi ang kanyang 'customer' na halatang lasing na. Inalalayan ito ni Sakuragi sa pagtayo habang ang isa nitong kamay ay nakapakapit sa kanyang beywang. Pagkatayo nito, marahan nitong hinagod ang mukha ng binata mula noo patungong baba. Matapos ay dumukot ito ng pera sa kanyang wallet at inalagay sa bulsa ng uniform ni Sakuragi. Sa kaniyang aksyon, masasabi na tumanggi ang binata na tanggapin ang salapi na inilagay nito sa kanyang bulsa. Matapos ay marahan nitong hinaplos ang dibdib ng binata. Manaka-naka ay tumingin sa paligid si Sakuragi na para bang may hinahanap at binigyan niya ang kaniyang 'customer' ng isang matamis na "headbutt" at agad itong nawalan ng malay.

"Ah, sir wag kang matulog dito! Onii-chan!" Pasigaw na tinawag ni Sakuragi ang isa sa mga bouncer sa club na kung tawagin niya ay 'Onii-chan.

Agad namang lumapit ang bouncer upang tulungan itong iupo at pagkatapos ay tinawag ang driver nito na nasa labas ng bar

"Geezz." Bulong ni Sakuragi habang papalapit ito upang kumuha ng panibagong order.

"Ne, Sakuragi-kun anong nangyari sa customer mo?" Tanong ni Shinohara nang mapadaan siya sa kinauupuan nito.

"Ah, sensei, lasing na si Sasaki-sama, kaya nakatulog, hehehe"

"Ahhh, hmm... Ryuichi mauna na pala akong umuwi, wag kang masyadong uminom ng marami baka ma headbutt ka, hahaha." At pabiro nito sa kaibigan at pabirong siniko si Sakuragi.

Nahihiyang yumuko si Sakuragi dahil hindi niya akalain na nakita siya ng abogado sa ginawa niya sa kanyang customer

"Ah sensei ano kasi..."

"Shhhh, alam ko, nagbibiro lang ako"

Matapos nun ay nauna na itong nagpaalam at umalis ng Bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa isang kwarto ng dormitoryo ng Kanagawa College masayang nag uumpukan ang ilan sa mga member ng basketball. Kabilang sa mga ito ay sina Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sendoh, Fukuda, Koshino at Hikoichi. Kasalukuyan silang nanonood ng pelikula ng mga oras na iyon. Walang pasok kinabukasan kaya napagkasunduan nilang manood ng pelikula at kaunting 'snack'.

"Unbelievable! Di ko akalain na darating ang araw na makakasama ko ang mga taga Shohoku sa iisang team balang araw. Sobrang akong na touch" pahayag ni Hikoichi na may namumuntog luha sa mata dala ng kaligayahan. "Naisip ko lang kung ano magiging future ng Kanagawa College kung andito sina Maki-san Fujima-san Hanagata-san." Waring nangangarap na pahayag ng manager. "At oo nga pala kung sana lang nagptuloy ng pag aaral si Sakuragi-san, walang makakatalo sa Kanagawa!" Buong pagmamalaking sambit ni Hikoichi.

Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman, ang pahayag niyang iyon ay nagbigay ng kakaibang mood sa kanyang mga ka team lalo na kay Rukawa at Sendoh.

"Tignan mo nga naman, late na pala. 'Lika na Kaede maaga pa tayo gigising bukas." biglang nasabi ni Sendoh upang makaiwas sa anumang usapan pa. Nauna na itong tumayo at nagpaalam sa lahat. Alam ng ilan na umiiwas itong mapag usapan pa ang kung anong mga bagay na may kinalaman kay Sakuragi.

"Eh, Sendoh-san wala naman tayong pasok bukas at hapon pa ang practice natin. Di mo ba tatapusin ang movie." Inosenteng tanong ni Fukuda.

"Oyasumi minna." Paalam ni Rukawa.

Pagkalabas ng dalawa sa kwarto. Tinginan lamang naging tugon ng ilan sa mga member na ikinataka ni Fukuda at Hikoichi. Dahil dito ipinasya ni Mitsui na pabalikin na sa kaniya kaniyang kwarto ang ilan at idinahilan na maaga ang practice nila para bukas.

"Ano sa tingin mo Miyagi?" Tanong ni Mitsui sa kaibigan habang nagliligpit ng kalat na iniwan ng mga ka teammate.

"May alam silang dalawa sa pagkawala ni Hanamichi. Bukas puntahan ko isa sa gundam, sigurado ko alam nil kung nasaan si Mito at Hanamichi." Seryosong sagot nito sa kausap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matapos maligo at magbihis, nagtungo si Sakuragi sa opisina na manager upang magpaalam na siya ay uuwi.

"Oo nga pala Sakuragi-kun, naghabilin si Shinohara-san na ikaw ang maghatid sa kaibigan niya pauwi. Alam mo daw ang bahay."

"Ha?" Nagtatakang nasambit ni Sakuragi. Bago bago pa man makapagsalitang muli nag ring ang kanyang cellphone.

"Hello? ... Ah sensei... Ha?! Pero di ko alam ... Ok sige ...sige sensei maintindihan ko. ...kaso... Okey sensei..."pagkatapos ng kanilang usapan binuksan niya ang kanyang inbox at dun niya nabasa ang address ng kaibigan nito.

"Ah manager, sige po ihahatid ko na si Asami-san, tatawag lang ako ng taxi. Si Shinohara-san na lang daw ang bahalang mag uwi ng kotse mamaya." Paalam niya sa manager.

"Ingat na lang Sakuragi-kun, mamayang gabi may pasok ka di ba. Aasahan kita mamaya ok?."

Pagtawag ng taxi, tinulungan si Sakuragi ng isa sa mga bouncer ng club na ipasok si Asami sa taxi. Pagkapasok ay agad na sinabi ni Sakuragi ang address kung saan sila nito ihahatid.

Pagdating sa condo nito, dinukot nito sa bulsa ni Asami ang susi at agad niya itong dinala sa kwarto. Inalis lamang niya ang jacket nito at isinunod na hubarin ang sapatos at medyas. Dahan dahan niyang kinumutan at isinara ang pinto ng kwarto.

Pagkaupo sa sala, ipinasyang niyang magpadala ng mensahe sa abogado upang ipaalama na naiuwi na niya ang kaibigan. Sumilip siya sa labas upang tignan kung medyo maliwanag na sa labas. Maya-maya ay muling nag ring ang kanyang cellphone.

"Hello? ... Hai, tulog na siya nasa kwarto niya sensei. Ha? Di ba nakakahiya yun? ... Pero okey lang ako sensei, sanay akong umuwi ng madaling araw... Ah... Maya maya meron na... 4:50 ... Ok sige sensei...aantayin kita... Bye..."

Matapos ang kanilang pag uusapan, kinuha niya ang libro na nasa kanyang bag upang magbasa basa muna habang nag aantay kay Shinohara. Nakiusap ang abogado na kung maaari ay antayin niya ito bago umuwi. Dahil sa pagod at pamimigat ng mata, hindi niya mapigilan ang pumikit at matulog.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nagising si Sakuragi sa vibrate ng kanyang cellphone na nasa bulsa. Marahan siyang bumangon upang sagutin ito.

"Hello?... Ahh Youhei... Okey lang ako, ...oo alam ko pasensya na hindi na kita natawagan... Shin-chan... ...Ok tatawagan ko siya...eh?!...Ha? ...okey lang ako Youhei wag kang mag alala, natulog din ako kaya di kita agad natawagan... Okey... bye." Matapos ay saka lamang niya napansin ang kumot na nahulog sa kanyang paanan. Pagtayo ay muling nag ring ang kanyang cellphone.

"Shin-chan ohayou... eh?!... Okey lang ako wag kang mag-alala... ... Dadaan muna ako sa library... Okey sige text kita.. ... Bye"

"_Pambihira ang dami kong nanay! Hmmmp!_" Wala sa loob na nabigkas niyang habang tinitiklop ang kumot. Pagkatiklop ay dinampot niya ang kaniyang bag at hahakbang sana siya patungo sa kwarto ni Asami upang silipin at magpaalam nang biglang may nagsalita.

"Ohayo Sakuragi-kun." Pamungad na bati ni Shinohara.

"Ah sensei ohayou...pasensya na di ko namalayan na dumating ka na pala. Nahimbing ako nang tulog."

"Okey lang, halika mag almusal muna tayo bago ka umuwi. Nagluto si Ryuichi.." paanayaya nito.

"Ah, ohayou Asami-san. Pasensya na sa abala."

"Ako ang nakaaabala sayo. Salamat sa paghatid mo sakin.

"Wala yun Asami-san, ako nga nahihiya kasi natulog ako dito sa bahay mo, hehehe." Napakamot ito nang ulo habang papaupo.

Naglagay ng plato si Asami sa kaniyang harapan at inalok ito ng kung anong gusto niyang kainin. Inalok din siya nito ng kape ngunit tumanggi siya. Nahihiya man ay napilitan itong kumain dahil na rin sa pamimilit ng abogado.

"Sakuragi-kun, pasensya na hindi ko naisip na baka mag alala mga magulang mo sa di pag uwi."

"Ayos lang sensei, best friend ko kasama ko sa apartment. Nasabi ko na kung bakit di ako nakauwi."

"Ah, so di ka pala nakatira sa mga magulang mo."

"Patay na sila." Malungkot nitong sagot.

"Pasensya ka na. Hindi ko alam."

"Ayos lang sensei, matagal na yun."

"Sakuragi-kun, saan ka nag aaral?, tanong naman ni Asami.

"Tokyo Uni."

"Wow! Sabi ko na nga ba unang kita ko sayo alam kong matalino ka." Pabulas ni Shinohara.

"Hehe ang totoo niyan, na scout lang ako ng Tokyo Uni dahil sa basketball. Medyo nahirapan nga ako sa entrance exam. Pero salamat at nakapasa naman."

"Kung di mo mamasamain, kasya ba ang sahod mo sa bar para sa pag aaral mo? Ang alam ko may kamahalan ang tuition sa Tokyo Uni."

"Napagkakasya naman sensei. Maliban sa The Lodge, may part time job din ako Danny's tuwing lunes hanggang huwebes pagkatapos ng school. At malaking tulong sakin yung scholarship sa university."

"Ahhh, scholar ka pala. Di ka ba nahirapan.?"

"Sa ngayon hindi pa naman. Pero balak ko rin mag quit sa Danny's pag malapit na prelim sa tournament. Priority ko ang..." Naputol ito nang ng ring ang kanyang phone. "Paensya na sagutin ko lang ito."

Tumayo ito at lumabas ng kusina. "Hello Shin-chan. ... Okey sige antayin mo ako...bye tawagin kita pag andun na 'ko...nyahaha...wag kang masyadong mag alala ayos lang ako..."

"Hmmm. Girlfriend? Tanong ng abogado nang marinig ang pag uusap sa phone.

"Ha!? Hehehe hindi sensei, senpai at ka team mate ko. Medyo nag alala lang sa di ko pag uwi. Nag alok siya na samahan ako sa library. Pasensya na pero kaylangan ko nang umalis. Maraming salamat sa pagkain."

"Ako na maghahatid sayo. Tapusin mo muna pagkain mo." Sagot ni Asami na ikinagulat ng dalawa.

"Ano... Asami-san. Okey lang ako. Ayaw ko nang makaabala pa."

"Ako maghahatid sayo." Ulit na sabi nito.

Napatingin lamang si Sakuragi sa abogado na tila ba humihingi ng tulong. Tanging ngiti at kindat lamang ang isinagot nito sa kanya. Pagkatapos kumain ay tulong tulong sila sa pagliligpit. Agad naman siyang tumawag kay Maki upang ipaalam na wag na siyang hintayin at ihatid sa library. Idinahilan niya na may dadaan pa siyang ibang lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matahimik na nagsusulat si Sakuragi sa lamesa matapos niyang mahagilap ang librong kaniyang kaylangan. Di siya mapakali sa titig na kaniyang natatanggap mula kay Asami na nakaupo sa kanyang tapat. Di rin siya komportable sa mga nakaw na tingin na ipinupukol sa kanila ng ilang kababaihan sa library. Mahinang bulungan ang maririnig sa mga ito at ang iba ay sinasadya pang magpabalik balik ng daan sa kanilang kinauupuan.

"Ano, Asami-san, hindi mo na ako kaylangang antayin." Pabulong na sabi ni Sakuragi. Ingat siya na marinig ng iba ang kanyang sasabihin.

"Gusto kong magbasa dito." Sabay tayo upang kumuha ng librong babasahin.

Napatitig na lamang siya sa sagot nito. Doon niya lang napansin ang dahilan kung bakit panay ang tingin ng ilang kababaihan dito.

Bukod sa matangkad ito at may matipunong pangangatawan, kapansin pansin ang maamo nitong mukha. Bagamat maamo, mababanaag ang pagiging seryoso at misteryoso nito. Maiksi at kulay itim na buhok na bumagay sa kanyang kutis. Matangos ang ilong at manipis na labi. Kapansin-pansin na bibihira lang itong ngumiti at matipid magsalita. Sa tingin niya ay matangkad lamang ng bahagya sa kanya. Sa unang tingin, mukha itong modelo sa isang magazine lalo na sa suot nitong american suit na halatang mamahalin.

Pa de kwatro itong umupo at nagsimulang magbasa ng libro. Paminsan minsan ay tumitingin ito sa kanya. Pinili niyang ituon ang pansin sa libro na nasa kanyang harapan upang matspos na ang mga aralin na dapat niyang tapusin.

"Mga artista ba sila?" Bulong ng isang babae na malapit sa kanila.

"Siguro, di ba ang gwapo nila. Sa tingin mo magkapatid sila."

"Hindi Sa tingin ko lovers sila hihihih."

"Kawaii!" Kilig na sabi ng isa. Agad naman itong sinita ng librarian upang hindi maka istorbo sa ibang naroroon.

Nang matapos si Sakuragi, nagpaalam ito na isasauli ang libro. Sumunod na rin si Asami sa likuran nito upang ibalik ang librong kanyang binabasa. Hinawakan ni Asami ang kanyang kamay papalabas ng library.

"Ihahatid na kita sa bahay mo."

"Naku salamat na lang Asami-san. Nakakaabala na ako sayo."

"Sakay!" Utos nito pagkabukas ng kotse. Walang nagawa si Sakuragi kundi ang sumunod at pumayag na ihatid siya sa kaniayng bahay.

Tok! Tok! Malakas na katok niya sa pintuan ngunit walang sagot. Dinukot niya ang susi sa kaniyang bulsa at maingat na binuksan ang pinto.

"Tadaima!" Wika ni Sakuragi. Pagpasok agad niyang inalok na maupo si Asami. Agad niyang napansin ang maliit na papel kung saan may nakasulat na. _'May pasok ako. Nakapagluto na ako ng hapunan. Tawag ka pag uwi mo. Youhei._' Doon lamang niya naaala na i check ang kaniyang cellphone at nakita ng lowbat na pala ito.

Agad siyang nagpaalam kay Asami na magpapalit ng damit at upang i charge na rin ang kaniyang cellphone. Nang matapos dumiretso siya sa kusina upang maghanda ng maiinom.

Habang nakaupo napansin ni Asami ang larawan sa ibabaw at tabi ng TV. Ang larawan sa ibabaw ay litrato ni Sakuragi nung nakaraan taon kung saan masaya itong nakangiti habang suot ang medalya at hawak ang trophy bilang MVP. Sa kanang tabi, ay larawan ni Sakuragi at ng gundam. Kuha iyon sa tabing dagat kung saan sila nag picnic at bilang pa farewell party kina Sakuragi at Youhei. Sa kaliwa naman ay may dalawang litrato, ang buong Shohoku team nang maging champion sila sa Inter High at ang isa naman ay noong Winter Cup. Marahan niyang dinampot ang litrato sa ibabaw ng TV at nakangiti itong pinagmasdan.

"Hmm, MVP ka pala" komento nito nang mapansin ang pagdating ni Sakuragi.

"Hehe, medyo, nasuwertehan lang."

"Ito ba si Youhei?" Tanong nito sabay turo sa isang litrato. Nakaupo sila at Masayang nakaakbay si Sakuragi kay Youhei habang ang tatlo ay nakatayo sa kanilang likuran.

"Hai. Best friend ko siya simula pagkabata. Magkasama kami simula noon hanggang ngayon. Parang kapatid ko na siya."

"Sino dito si Shin-chan?"

"Eh? Shin-chan. Hehehe wala siya sa picture. Magkaibang team kami nung high school pero naging magkaibigan kami bago matapos ang high school."

Dahil sa maliit lamang ang sofa, di maiwasang magdikit ang kanilang mga balikat at magkaumpugan ang kanilang mga tuhod habang nakaupo. Nakakabinging katahimikan ang pansamantalang namagitan sa kanila hanggang sa nag ring ang cellphone ni Asami.

"Hello Mishiro... Ganun ba... Sige parating na 'ko" buntong hininga nito at nagpaalam kay Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi-kun, aalis na ako. Salamat sa oras mo."

"Maraming salamat sa paghahatid Asami-san." Pasasalamat nito.

Akmang bubuksan ni Sakuragi ang pinto nang bigla siyang pinigilan nito. Mabilis nitong hinatak ang kamay na sanay magbubukas sa pinto. Nang sila ay magkaharap, marahang hinaplos ni Asami ang pisngi ni Sakuragi at hinawakan sa baba. Malumanay niyang dinampian ito ng halik sa labi. Dahil sa pagkabigla, wala itong naging reaksyon at muli siyang hinalikan ni Asami. Isinandal niya ito sa pintuan at habang ang isa ay nakahawak sa beywang. Nagtagumpay siyang ipasok ang kaniyang dila sa bibig nito nang bahagya nitong naibukas ang bibig upang magsalita.. Di namalayan ni Sakuragi na gumaganti na rin siya ng halik dito. Nang halos maubusan na ng hininga at matauhan, agad na itinulak ni Sakuragi si Asami.

"Hinihintay ko ang headbutt mo. Sa susunod maging mas alerto ka Sakuragi-kun. Ja." Nakangising paalam nito. Siya pa mismo ang nagbukas ng pinto habang naiwang tulala si Sakuragi.

Nang maisara ng pinto agad siyang nahiga sa sofa at hinawakan ang kaniyang labi. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung bakit tila pamilyar ang halik na iyon. Gayon din ang haplos nito sa kanyang pisngi. Nasa ganun siyang pag iisip hanggang sa makatulog.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sa locker ng basketball team, isa-isa nang nagsisipag bihis ang bawat member.

"Sure ka ba Maki-kun, magpapakita siya ngayon?" Pagtatanong ni Fujima kay Maki habang nagpapalit ang mga ito ng damit.

"Nagkausap na kami at pati ni coach. Mismong si Coach ang pumayag na mag skip siya sa try-out. Schedule ng check-up nya kaya di sya naka attend." Paliwanag ni Maki. Sa kanyang tabi ay tahimik lamang na nakikinig si Kiyota.

"Oo nga pala nabanggit niya dati, na kahit okey na ang likod nya may regular check-up pa rin siya. At balita ko andito na sa Tokyo ang doktor niya." Si Hanagata habang nakaupo at nagsisintas ng kaniyang sapatos.

"Sa tingin mo malaki improvement niya ngayong taon?"

"Tignan na lang natin kung ano mangyayari, sigurado ko malaki ang naging improvement niya at di na ako makapag hintay na makita yun."

Paglabas ng team sa court, naroon na ang kanilang coach at manager. Seryoso ang pag uusap ng dalawa habang pinag aaralan ni Ueki ang papel na iniabot sa kanya ng coach. Mababakas sa mukha ng ilang regular member ang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi nang makita nila ang isa sa pinakabagong member ng kanilang team na nasa tabi ng coach. Hanamichi Sakuragi.

"Minna!" Sigaw ng team captain at alertong nagresponde ng lahat ng member.

"Sagawara-kun, ikaw na bahala sa kanya. Di ko muna kayo masasamahan ngayon dahil meron kaming meeting ng ibang coaches para sa practice games.." Pagkasabi ng coach at marahang tinapik sa balikat si Sakuragi bago ito lumabas ng gym. "Ueki-kun, ikaw na bahala sa practice schedule niya."

"Hanamichi Sakuragi 193cm, center . Ikinagagalak ko kayong makilala at makasama. Kayo na ang bahala sa akin captain, senpai-tachi." Magalang na pagpapakilala ni Sakuragi na ikinagulat naman ng ibang player na nakakakilala sa kanya.

Sa panahon ng kanyang high school. Kilala siya sa pagiging pasaway at barumbado. Walang kinikilala at walang kinakatakutan, kaya ganun na lamang ang pagkagulat ng ilan ng batiin nito ng buong paggalang ang kanilang captain at ang mge senior.

"Welcome sa team Sakuragi-kun. Ako ang team captain Kenichi Sagawara. Ito ang aking vice Touya Wakashi." Pagpapakilala ng captain at nakipag kamay. Nang madako ang kanyang paningin sa vice captain biglang nawala ang matamis ng ngiti sa kaniyang labi na ikinataka nang ilan sa nakapansin.

"Ore! Bakit ngayon ko lang napansin! Kahawig pala ni Wakashi-senpai si Rukawa. Nyahahahaha!" Halakhak na pahayag ni Kiyota habang nakapa meywang ito. Siko at batok naman ang kaniyang inabot mula kay Fujima at Maki. Huli na nang mapansin siya ang malungkot na reaksyon ni Sakuragi. Nais man nyang humingi ng paumanahin ay agad itong pinutol ng isa pang baguhang member ng team.

"Um, ano Sakuragi-sama, ako si Hikaru Daiko. Isa sa masugid mong taga hanga lalong-lalo na nung hisch school. Masaya akong makasama ka sa team. Maari ba tayong maging magkaibigan" nahihiyang pagpapakilala ng isa sa mga freshmen.

Lumapit at inakbayan ni Sakuragi mag kanyang bagong team mate at masayang tinanggap ang alok na pakikipag kaibigan nito. "Aba, oo naman Radish-chan. We're friends from now on nyahahaha." Napangiti lamang ina sa pahayag niyang iyon.

"Ano... Sakuragi-sama, Daiko hindi Daikon.." Pagpapaliwanag nito.

Isa isa niyang kinamayan ang bawat member ng team. Mahigpit na yakap at tapik naman mula kay Fujima Hanagata at Maki. Masaya ang mga ito na makalaro at maging team mate si Sakuragi. Nagpaalam na ang genius upang magpalit ng damit pang practice at agad naman itong sinundan ni Kiyota upang humingi ng paumanhin.

"Maki-san, sino si Rukawa?" Pagtatakang tanong ni Wakashi habang nagdi dribol ng bola. "Napansin ko lang biglang nagbago mood ni Sakuragi-kun nang banggitin ni Kiyota-kun ang pangalang yun."

"Pasensya na Wakashi-san di ko masasagot yan. Masyadong personal at ayaw kong makaapekto yun kay Sakuragi."

"Naintindihan ko. Okey lang. Di ko na uungkatin" ngiting sagot ni Wakashi sa kanyang kouhai.

"Touya ikaw na bahalang magpaliwanag kay Sakuragi-kun tungkol sa rules and regulations ng ating team."

"Hai!"

"Hanagata-san, pwede bang minsang ikaw ang mag assist kay Sakuragi-kun. Nabalitaan ko kay Fujima-san at Coach na ikaw ang mentor niya nung high school."

"Nagkakamali ka Sagawara-san, si Akagi ng Kanagawa College ang mentor niya. Pero paminsan minsan naglalaro kami ni Sakuragi. Sa tingin ko alng, mukhang wala na kong maituturo sa kanya...nalampasan na niya ako...hahaha." Pag amin ni Hanagata sa captain.

"Nabasa ko nga ang isang article sa isang magazine tungkol sa kanya. Totoo nga bang nagsimula lang siyang maglaro ng basketaball nung freshman year niya sa high school."

"Maniwala ka't sa hindi, mapanganib siyang rookie noon. Unpredictable at nakakagulat ang mga galaw niya, bukod pa dun napaka bilis nang naging improvement niya."

"Hahaha pinaalala mo sakin Touro, siya ang lang ang taong tumawag sakin ng substitute ng panahon iyon at Oyaji naman ang kay Maki." Nakangiting salaysay nito at pabirong tinapik si Maki na ikinapula naman ng mukha nito nang marinig ang dating tawag sa kanya ni Sakuragi.

"Oyaji si Maki-san, substitute si Fujima-san, ano naman naging tawag niya sayo Hanagata-san?" Tanong ni Sawakita.

"Megane! At ang tawag niya naman sayo number 2! Hahaha" sagot ni Fujima.

"Number 2? Bakit number Sawakita-kun?" Nagtatakang tanong ng vice captain.

"Kasi nung time na yun, naniniwala si Sakuragi-kun na siya nag number 1 high school player ng Japan, freshman pa siya noon baguhan pa lang siya sa basketball. Pero sinong mag aakalang ang team nila ang tatalo sa Sannoh ng taong iyon." Kalmanteng pahayag ni Maki.

"Wow tlaga! Kahit ang aming team nung high school di matalo talo ang Sannoh, siguro nga ay talagang siya ang number 1 high school player hahaha." Pabirong sagot ng captain sa salaysay ni Maki.

"Ne Captain, di mo ba alam na si Sakuragi-kun ang MVP last year ng inter high at winter cup. Maliban pa doon siya ang tinaguriang "Rebound King" hindi lang ng Kanagawa kundi ng buong Japan." Buong pagmamalaking pahayag ni Fujima.

"Teka, bakit nga pala hindi nag aral sa Kanagawa si Sakuragi. Balita ko andun si Rukawa Kaede." Tanong ni Sawakita na ikinatahimik ni Maki at Fujima. "Akala ko pa naman di mapaghihiwalay amg dalawang yun."

"Inalok siya ng Tokyo Uni ng scholarship. Oo nga pala Sawakita-kun, bakit ka ba pala bumalik dito sa Japan? Di ba dun ka nag aral ng aral ng unang taon ng college mo?" Tanong ni Hanagata upang mabago ang usapan.

"Ah, simula ng tinalo ako ni Sakuragi at Rukawa nung sophomore year ko. Ipinangako ko na babawi ako sa susunod."

"Kaya pala bumalik ka at tinalo ulit nila nang senior year mo." Pabirong sagot ni Fujima.

"Ah, ngayon malabo ko nang matalo si Sakuragi dahil magka team mate na kami kaya si Rukawa na lang ang dapat kong talunin, kasi pag natalo ko siya para ko naring tinalo si Sakuragi hahaha."

"Hmmm, ganun ba. Di ko lang sigurado."

Naputol lamang ang kanilang pag uusap sa pagdating ni Sakuragi kasama si Kiyota na noon ay masayang nagtatawanan. Lahat ng tingin ay nadako kay Sakuragi na para bang ngayon lamang nila ito nakita. Nakasuot ito ng puting sando, itim na short at rubber shoes na tugma sa kanyang suot.

Doon lamang nila napansin na may kahabaan na pala ang buhok nito na nakasanayan nilang makita na semi-kalbo. Bahagyang tinalian ni Sakuragi ang kanyang buhok na nagbigyan sa kanyang ng kakaibang itsura. Kung hindi lamang sa kanyang matikas at matipunong pangangatawan, masasabi mong mukha siyang babae sa pagkakatali ng kaniyang buhok. Mas lalong naging kapansin pansin ang mabilog at maningnging nitong mga mata. At ang sandong kaniyang suot ay lalong napgpatingkad ng kaniyang morenong kutis at bumakat sa kanyang katawan.

"Sakuragi-sama, maari ba kitang kunan ng litrato?" Namumula at nahihiyang pagpapaalam ni Daiko habang hawak ang kanyang cellphone

Nakangising lumapit si Sakuragi sa ka teammate inakbayan ito at masayang nagpose na magkadikit ang kanilang mga pisngi, Tanging ngiti lamang ang naging sagot ng mga member sa kanilang nasaksihan.

Makalipas ang halos dalawang oras ng ensayo, napagpasyahan ng captain at kaniyang vice na tapusin na ang practice para sa araw naiyon. Humanga sila sa ganda ng performance ng mga freshmen sa pangunguna ni Sakuragi. Naging kapansin- pansin ang malaking improvement ni Sakuragi lalo na sa shooting. Kung dati ay bank at jump shot lang ang kaya niya. Ngayon ay masasabing flawless na ang kanyang three-point shot. Bukod pa roon ay hirap ang sino man na makaagaw sa kanya ng rebound mapa offensive at defensive man.

Maging ang isa sa pinakamagaling na center ng college, ang kanilang captain ay nahirapan makipag agawan sa kanya. Muling napatunayan ni Sakuragi na siya talaga ang 'Rebound King'. Bukod sa pagiging center, napuna ng captain at vice na kakayahan nitong basahin at tantiyahin ang laro tulad ng isang point guard. Naging maganda rin ang combination ni Sakuragi at Kiyota sa loob ng court. Si Kiyota na madalas na makalaro at makalaban ni Sakuargi ang perpektong partner para sa kanya. Naging napakaganda ng kanilang flow at timing na ikinatuwa naman ng mga senior. Dahil dito, biniro ng mga senior na sila ang bagong 'love birds' ng kanilang team.

"Gather round! Maganda ang performance ninyong lahat. Keep it up. Pag tapos ng semestral break, magsisimula na ang prelim para sa Intercollegiate Tournament . Kaya naman maging handa kayo, hindi lamang sa paglalaro maging sa study na rin. Policy natin yan at wag na wag nyong kakalimutan." Paalala ng captain.

Pagkatapos noon ay isa isa nang umalis ang member para mag shower.

"Hana-kun, anong oras tapos ng trabaho mamaya?" Tanong Fujima.

"10:00 pm. Ken-san. Oo nga pala thanks sa pag tutor nyo sakin ni Hanagata-san. Malaking tulong sakin yun. " wika ni Sakurgi habang naghuhubad ng damit.

At dahil normal lang sa kanya ang maghubad ng damit sa harap ng kaniyang ka teammate kaya hindi niya pansin ang iba ibang klaseng tingin. May paghanga..pagkainggit at ang iba ay... bahagyang pagnanansa. Kabilang na doon si Maki, na noon pa lihim na umiibig sa henyo, Fujima, ang vice captain at si Daiko. Ang ilan ay di maiwasang humanga sa ganda ng hubog ng kaniyang katawan. Masasabing ito ay perpekto para sa kaniyang taas. Katugma ng mala machong pangangatawan ang mala babaeng mukha na sinamahan pa ng mala babaeng pangalan. Hanamichi.

"Sunduin kita mamaya, may gusto akong ipaliwanag sayo" pahayag ni Maki bago ito pumasok ng shower booth.

"Sakuragi-sama, san ka nagtatrabaho?" Nagba blush na tanong ni Daiko. Sasagot sana si Sakuragi nang bigla itong putulin ng vice captain.

"Sakuragi-san pede ko bang makuha cellphone number mo? Saka pede ba kitang tawaging Hana-kun." Matamis na sabi ni Touya.

"Hai Wakashi-senpai."

"Touya. Touya ang gusto kong itawag mo sakin." Sabay kindat na sagot ni Wakashi. Matapos makuha ang number ni Sakuragi At sumunod na rin itong pumasok sa shower booth.

Nagkatinginan lamang sina Fujima at Hanagata sa narinig na pag uusap at kanila na lamang itong ipinag kibit balikat na hindi nakaligtas sa mga mata nina Kiyota at Sawakita. Walang anumang reaksyon ang makikita kay Sakuragi sa pahayag ng vice captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanagawa Gym

Tapos na ang kaninlang practice sa araw na iyon. At tanging si Rukawa at Sendoh ang nagpasya na manatili pa ng ilang oras sa court tulad nang nakagawian.

"Ne Kaede, gusto mo bang lumabas mamayang gabi." Tanong ni Akira sa kasintahan habang nakaupo ito sa bench at pinapanood ito sa pagpapa practice.

"Ayaw ko." Ang tangi lamang niyang sagot. Nasanay na si Sendoh kay Rukawa sa matipid na sagot nito sa twing magtatanong siya. Tanging ngiti lamang ang kaniyang sagot. Minsan iniisip niya kung bakit di niya ito kayang pangitiin o pagsalitain ng mahaba gaya ng nagawa noon ni Sakuragi dito.

_Flashback_

_(Rukawa sophomore year. Sendoh senior year. _

_All Japan Junior Team Camp)_

_"Waaaa... Room mate pala tayo Rukawa-kun." Masayang wika ni Sendoh, habang nag aayos ito ng kaniyang mga gamit na nakapatong sa kama._

_"Hn"_

_"Hahaha, ang totoo niyang nag request sakin si Hana-chan na bantayan niya. Nag aalala siya sayo."_

_"Wag mo siyang tawaging Hana-chan."_

_"Maa, maa Rukawa-kun. Onii-chan niya ako normal na tawagin ko siya sa pangalan hahaha."_

_"Di mo siya kapatid."_

_"Hai hai Rukawa-kun, mas maganda siguro kung Kaede-chan itawag ko sayo. Hahaha. Oo nga pala wag kang mahiya magsabi sakin pag may kailangan ka. Pinangako ko kay Hana-chan na aalagaan kita."_

_"Hn. Bakit andito ka. Talo na kayo."_

_"Wag kang ganyan Rukawa-kun may Winter Cup pa. Sigurado kami na ang magiging champion."_

_"Hn."_

_"Pero Sa wakas matutupad na rin ang matagal ko nang pangarap. Basta't maayos ka lang makatapos ng training at makauwi nang ligtas, may premyo ako kay Hana-chan!" Tila nangangarap na sabi nito nang mahiga sa kama._

_"Anong premyo?" Tanong ni Rukawa na nahinto sa kaniyang ginagawa ng marinig ang pahayag na yon ni Sendoh._

_"Hmmm, secret! Samin lang ni Hana-chan yun. Hays di na ako mapag hintay. Iniisip ko nga kung ano ipapasuot ko sa kanya. Hmmm at anong kulay. Tama ngayon pa lang dapat magplano na 'ko!"_

_"Layuan mo si Hana. Sakin lang siya!"_

_"Hai hai Kaede-chan, ayaw ni Hana-chan ng ganyan. Nagbibiro lang ako, alam ko kung gaano ka niya kamahal." Seryosong sabi nito. "Minsan nga naiinggit ako sayo, ang swerte mo sa kanya. Hayss kung sa Shohoku lang sana ako nag aral..."_

_ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_"Anong ginagawa mo Sendoh!? Bitiwan mo ako!" Pasigaw na sabi ni Rukawa habang pilit itong kumakawala sa pagkakahawak ni Sendoh._

_"Kaede maniwala ka sakin. Di ko alam kung kaylan, kung paano. Pero di ko maiwasan na mahulog sayo, mahal kita!" _

_"Sinungaling! Bitiwan mo ako!"_

_"Maniwala ka sakin Kaede!" pagkasabi ay sapilitan nitong hinalikan si Rukawa. _

_Nang araw na iyon karamihan sa ibang manlalaro ay piniling lumabas ng training camp at pumunta sa kalapit na festival. _

_Nasa loob sila ng kwarto noon, kasalukyang nagbabasa ng magazine si Rukawa nang bigla na lamang pumaibabaw si Sendoh sa kanya at mahigpit na hinawakan ang magkabila niyang kamay. Nung una ay nagpupumiglas itong makalawa. Pinilit niyang manlaban ngunit kinalaunan ay nadala rin ito sa mahusay na paghalik ni Sendoh. _

_Habang abala ang kanilang mga labi, dahan dahan ibinaba ni Sendoh ang short at underwear ni Rukawa. Malumanay niyang hinaplos ang makinis nitong hita. Habang ang isang kamay ay mahigpit pa ring nakahawak sa isang kamay nito. Mula sa labi, unti unti siyang bumaba patungo sa leeg, ... sa dibdib... sa tiyan hanggang sa marating nito ang 'ari' ni Rukawa. _

_Tanging halinghing lamang ang maririnig sa mga labi ni Rukawa dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman. Marahan dinilaan at matapos ay isinubo ni Sendoh ang 'ari' nito at inilibas-masok sa kanyang bibig. Paulit ulit niyang ginawa ito habang ang mas nakakabata ay napapaliyad sa sarap. Tumigil ito upang hubarin ang kaniyang damit at nang matapos ay siya na rin ang nag alis ng damit ni Rukawa. Muli ay nagpatuloy sila sa paghahalikan habang si Rukawa nakasabunot sa kaniyang buhok. _

_"Kaede, may lub ka?" Binuksan ni Rukawa ang drawer sa kaniyang tabi at iniabot ang bagay na hiningi ni Sendoh._

_Matapos maglagay sa kaniyang kamay, marahan niyang ipinasok ang dalawang daliri sa 'likuran' nito at dahan dahan inilabas-masok. Nang masigurong handa na si Rukawa, kaniyang ipinatong ang magkabilang hita nito sa kaniyang balikat. Itinutok niya ang kaniyang 'ari' sa 'likuran' nito at dahan dahan itinulak papasok. Sa una ay dahan dahan lamang ang ginawa niyang paglabas-pasok, at nang makitang komportable na si Rukawa ay binilisan niya ito. _

_Halinghing at impit na daing ang maririnig sa mas nakakabata habang ang nakakatanda ay nag e enjoy sa kayang ginagawa. Nang maramdamang malapit na niyang marating Ang 'langit' mas binilisan pa niya ang pag indayog na sinabayan ng giling ng nakakabata._

_Pabagsak na humiga si Sendoh sa tabi nito. Parehas silang pawisan at pagod nang marating ang 'langit'._

_"Ne, Kaede, nag enjoy ka ba?"_

_"Isa pa." Sagot nito na humihingal. At muli nilang tinahak ang daan patungong langit._

_ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_"Gusto kong i sekreto muna natin to Akira."_

_"Hanggang kaylan Kaede. Maiintindihan naman tayo ni Hana-chan kung magtatapat tayo sa kanya."_

_"Ayaw ko siyang saktan. Bigyan mo ko ng time na magsabi sa kanya."_

_"Kung hindi mo kaya, ako ang magsasabi. Ayaw ko rin itago natin ang relasyon natin. Mahal na mahal kita Kaede."_

_"Mahal din kita Akira. Pero pakiusap itago muna natin."_

_"Ok kung yan ang gusto mo." sagot nito habang nakayakap na mahigpit kay Kaede._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sa halos magda dalawang taon ng kanilang relasyon, madalas ang iniisip niya kung paano ito babaguhin ng tulad nang nagawa ni Sakuragi. Ni minsan ay hindi niya ito nagawang pangitiin. Madalas ginagawa niyang katawa tawa ang sarili sa harapan nito para lamang masilayan ang ngiting bumihag ng kanyang puso. Naaalala niya ang mga araw na una niya itong nakasama sa isang training camp kung saan nakasama nila ang ilang team sa Kanagawa. Doon niya unang nakita ang ngiti ni Kaede at unang narinig ang buong pangungusap nito sa tuwing kasama nito si Sakuragi.

Bago nabaling ang kaniyang atensyon kay Rukawa, una siyang nagka interes kay Sakuragi. Si Sakuragi na bagamat may pagka isip-bata at pagka bayolente ay may katawang katakam-takam. Isa itong inosente sa kaniyang paningin. Hindi nito alintana ang malalagkit at mapagnasa g tingin ng ilang sa mga manlalaro na nakasama nila. Madalas ay pagpantasyahan niya ito. Sa mga oras na wala sa paligid si Rukawa madalas niya itong kinakausap, inaayang maglaro o kaya'y inaalok na kumain kasama niya, na hindi naman nito tinaganggihan. May mga oras na nais niyang itong angkinin, ngunit nagpipigil siya sa kaniyang sarili lalo pa't alam na alam niya kung gaano ito kalakas at kaboyelente.

May pagkakataon na minsan niya itong nakasama sa iisang shower booth doon ay di niya mapigilang mag init. Wala itong kamalay malay na pinagnanasaan niya ang hubo't hubad nitong katawan. Tulad ng madalas na mangyari, kay Koshino niya inilalabas ang init ng kaniyang katawan.

Sa pagsisimula ng sophomore year ni Rukawa at Sakuragi naging kapansin pansin ang pagbabago ng dalawa. Naging madalang alitan nito at kapansin pansin ang magandang kombinasyon sa loob ng court.

Bago ang Inter High, inihayag ng dalawa sa buong Shohoku, na madaling kumalat sa buong Kanagawa ang kanilang relasyon. Iba ibang reaksyon ang kanilang natanggap ngunit kalaunan ay natanggap din nila ito lalo na ng mga fans ni Rukawa at sinuportahan ang kanilang relasyon.

Sa kabila ng selos at inggit, pinili ni Sendoh na itago ang kaniyang nararamdaman para kay Sakuragi. Minabuti niyang kaibiganin ito at maging malapit, sinabi nito na kung maaari ay tawagin siya nitong Aki-niichan at Hana-chan ang itatawag niya dito.

Naging isa siya sa pinaka malapit at pinagkakatiwalaang kaibigan ni Sakuragi. Sa tuwing may problema ito, mapa basketball pag aaral o kay Rukawa man, ay malugod niya itong pinapayuhan.

Naging maayos ang kanilang samahan, maliban lamang sa paminsan minsan selos sa kanya ni Rukawa. Nang matapos ang Inter High kung saan naging champion ang Meiji, pangalawa ang Shohoku at pangatlo ang Aiwa, napili bilang trainee sina Rukawa Sakuragi at Sendoh kasama ang iba pang mahuhusay na manlalaro sa ibang team. Tumanggi si Sakuragi sa paanyaya at idinahilan nito na kaylangan niyang mag trabaho sa gabi upang makapag patuloy sa pag-aaral.

Naging malapit sina Rukawa at Sendoh habang nasa training camp at doon magsimulang mahulog ang kanilang loob sa isat isa at ang bawal na relasyon. Lingid sa kaalaman ng ibang manlalaro ang kanilang naging relasyon. Bukod pa roon alam ng karamihan sa kanila na sina Rukawa at Sakuragi ay may relasyon.

Sa tuwing nasa trabaho si Sakuragi, panakaw naman nagpupunta si Sendoh sa bahay nito upang makasama si Rukawa na paminsan minsan ay nauuwi sa pagsisiping. May mga araw na nadadatnan ito ni Sakuragi, na binabalewala naman nito dahil ang katwiran niya ay naroon siya upang kamustahin at makausap si Sakuragi.

Sa kalagitnaan ng taon ng kaniyang kolehiyo, ibinalita sa kanya ni Rukawa na naunang nakipaghiwalay si Sakuragi sa kaniya. Di umano nito binanggit ang dahilan. Nais daw sana nito na makipag break pagkatapos ng Winter Cup ngunit hindi na niya ito nahintay pa. Wala na silang napag usapan pang iba maliban sa hiwalayan. At simula noon, naging madalas ang kanilang pagkikita. Si Sakuragi naman ay naging abala sa pag aaral at pagta trabaho.

Ang reporter na si Yayoi Aida ay nais sanang mag interview kay Rukawa at Sakuragi tungkol sa katatapos lang na Winter Cup bilang captain at vice captain ng Shohoku na nag champion ng taong iyon. Sa di inaaasahang pagkakataon nahuli sila nito na naghahalikan sa loob ng gym ng Shohoku. Buong akala nila na sila na lamang tao doon. Maliban pa sa reporter, ay kasama nito ang ilan sa member ng Shohoku, si Haruko at si Coach Anzai. Nagkataon na wala si Sakuragi ng araw na iyon dahil sakaniyang part time job. Dahil sa pangyayari samut saring tsismis ang kumalat hindi lamang sa Shohoku kundi sa buong Kanagawa.

Hanggang sa ginanap ang graduation nila Rukawa at Sakuragi, wala silang narinig na anumang salita mula sa mga ito. Makalipas ang ilang araw, naglahong parang bula si Sakuragi sa Kanagawa at walang sino man ang nakakakaalam kung ano ang dahilan nito at kung saan ito nagtungo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kasalukyang nakaupo si Maki sa loob ng Danny's habang nag-aantay kay Sakuragi. Pinagmamasdan niya kung paano ito magtrabaho sa nasabing food chain. Doon niya napagtanto kung gaano ito ka popular hindi lamang sa mga babae kundi pati na rin sa ilang 'kalalakihan'. Nakita niya ang mga malagkit na tingin ng ilang customer sa tuwing ito ay dadaan. Di nila masisisi ang mga ito kung hangaan man nila ang kanyang kouhai. Di makakaila na simula nang matapos ang Winter Cup nang nakaraang taon, naging kapansin pansin ang pagababgo ni Sakuragi. Naging mas matured ito at responsable sa buhay. Masaya siya sa pagiging parte ng pagbabago nito at higit sa lahat ang maging isa sa malapit na kaibigan nito.

Makalipas pa ang ilang minuto ay lumapit ipsi Sakuragi sa kanya.

"Shin-chan, ligo lang ako ha. Tapos uuwi na tayo." Ngiting paaalm nito sa kanya.

Ngiti lamang ang iginanti niya at muli niyang inaalala ang nakaraan kung paano silang naging malapit sa isat isa.

_Flashback _

_(Sakuragi' senior year)_

_Kasalukyang nagmamaneho ng kotse si Maki. Semestral break sa college kaya naman umuwi ito ng Kanagawa. Huminto siya sa tapat ng isang public court na madalas niyang pagpraktisan kasama ang ilan sa mga dating team niyang i parada ang kotse, kinuha niya ang bola sa back seat. Habang papalapit nakarinig siya na mahinhing halinghing kaya naman nag desisyon itong magmasid muna. _

_Di niya inaasahan ang tagpong kayang makikita. Sa likod ng malaking puno, kitang kita niya ang dalawa na naghahalikan, na tila ba walang pakialam kung may makakita man sa kanila. Habang ang nakakabata ay nakasandal sa puno, haplos ang buhok ng nakakatanda, ito naman ay mahigpit na nakayakap at gumagala ang kamay sa katawan nito. Dahil sa hiya na baka siya ay mahuli, ipinasya niyang umalis at maghanap ng ibang court. Dahan dahan siyangnaglakad patungo sa kaniyang kotse. Doon lamang niya napansin na maliban sa kanya ay may isa pang tao ang tulala at nagulat sa eksena._

_Kitang kita niya ang pagkagulat at pagpatak ng luha nito. Dahil dito ipinasya niyang hilahin ito pasakay sa kanyang kotse._

_Sa kotse, ipit na hikbi lamang ang tanging maririnig mula dito. Ipinasya niyang isama ito sa kaniyang bahay upang pakalmahin._

_"Sakuragi-kun, umiinom ka muna. Kaylangan mong huminahon." Inabot nito ang baso ng tubig habang hinahagod ang likod. _

_Pagkainom ay bigla itong yumakap kay Maki at muling umiyak. Ramdam ni Maki ang sakit na dinadala nito sa nasaksihan. Kahit walang salita na lumalabas sa bibig nito, alam niya kung gaano ito nais na sumigaw at magmawala. Sino ba naman ang di magkakaganun, ang makita mo ang iyong mahal na boyfriend na nakikipag halikan sa taong itinuring mong nakakatandamg kapatid at isa sa matalik na kaibigan. _

_"Shhh, shhh, Sakuragi-kun. Tahan na, kung may gusto kang sabihin handa akong makinig. Kailangan mong ilabas ang sama ng loob mo. Wala man akong maitutulong sayo, at least kahit paano mabawasan ang dinadala mo."_

_Marahan itong tumingin sa kanya. Kita sa kanyang mukha ang lungkot at sakit. "Maki-san, kung ikaw nasa sitwasyon ko, gagawin mo ba ang ginawa ko. Ang magtago at tumakbo.?"_

_"Hindi ko alam Sakuragi."_

_"Nung una pinilit kong balewalain, di ko pinansin nang makita ko silang magkatabing natutulog sa kama namin pagkabalik ko galing trabaho. Ilang beses ko silang nahuli pero wala akong sinabi. Akala ko normal lang yun dahil parehas silang importante sakin. Nagbulag bulag at bingi bingihan ako." Bagamat umiiyak nagawa niyang magsalaysay at magtapat kay Maki._

_"Tiniis ko Maki-san na wag silang pansinin. Madalas sa tuwing yayain ko si Kaede na maglaro, katwiran niya na pagod siya at nag practice sila ni Akira. Nag tiyaga akong mag aral sa umaga at mag trabaho sa gabi dhail gusto kong makapag ipon at makapag aral sa kolehiyo para makasama siya. Tinanggihan kong mag participate sa All Team Japan kasi gusto kong makapg ipon. Pero bakit... Sana sinabi niya na hindi na ako mahal para hindi akong nagmukhang tanga." _

_"Sakuragi, mag usap kayo. Pag usapan ninyong mabuti. Siguro ay nagkulang ka."_

_"Nagkulang? Ako?! Nagkulang?! Maki-san ginawa ko lahat. Pinilit kong abutin at pantayan siya para lang makontento siya sakin. Sinikap kong abutin lahat ng imposible... Ang hindi ko matanggap ... Sila ... sila ni Akira ang nangloko sakin!"_

_"Kung ganon bakit hindi mo na lang siya pakawalan. Magpatawad ka at mangarap para sa sarili mo. Alam kong importante sila sayo. Tao lang tayo Sakuragi, minsan nakakagawa tayo ng mali kahit alam natin nakakasakit."_

_"Alam mo ba minsang gusto kong magpakamatay dahil sakit sakit na Maki-san. Minsan tinangka kung magbigti o kaya ay tumalon sa tulay. Wala na akong mga magulang, ang gundam, si Kaede at Akira ang pamilya ko. Pero ngayon...ngayon... Hindi ko na alam"_

_"Wag kang magsalita ng ganyan Sakuragi. Isipin mo ang gundam , ang team si Anzai-sensei kung mawawala ka. Tandaan mo si Rukawa at Sendoh lang sila. At ikaw ay si Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ipakita mo sa kanila na sila ang nawalan hindi ikaw." Pangangaral ni Maki. _

_Marahan niyang ipinatong ang ulo ni Sakuragi sa kaniyang hita. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay unti unti itong natulog dahil sa pag iyak. Habang tinititigan ay marahan niyang hinaplos ang kaniyang buhok. Nangiti siya nang mapansin na mukha itong inosenteng bata habang natutulog. _

_Hindi niya napansin na naroon sa kaniyan likuran sina Fujima at Hanagata na di sinasadyang makinig sa kanilang usapan. Magkakasama silang tatlo sa apartment nito tuwing sila ay uuwi sa Kanagawa. _

_Marahang lumapit si Fujima at hinagod ang likod ni Maki. "Magiging okey din siya Shinichi-kun." Kung sana hinarang namin siya, hindi sana niya makikita."_

_"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"_

_"Papunta din sana kami sa court nang makita namin sila. Papaalis na kami nang makita namin siya sa kanilang kalye na paparating. pipigilan sana namin siya kaso huli. At nakita ka namin, di ko alam kong anong mangyayari kung di mo siya dinala dito." Sagot ni Hanagata. _

_"Mabuti na rin siguro ang nangyari. Mas nakakaawa siya kung patuloy lang nila siyang lolokohin." Si Maki, habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Sakuragi na nakaunan sa kaniyang hita. _

_"Ne Shinichi-kun. Kaylangan ka niya ngayon. Kaya alagaan mo siya."_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ah Shin-chan, tara na. Pasensya na medyo natagalan ako. Late na."

"Ok, kumain ka na ba? Nag take-out ako chinese food. Nasa kotse. Saan tayo, sa inyo o sa apartment ko."

"Hmmm, teka lang tawagan mo si Youhei."

Matapos ang kaniyang pakikipag usap kay Youhei na cellphone, napagpasyahan nilang dumiretso sa apartment ni Maki. Nalaman niyang wala sa bahay si Youhei dahil matutulog ito sa bahay ng kaniyang kaklase upang tapusin ang ilang project.

Pagkadating sa bahay ni Maki diretso sila sa kusina upang kumain.

"Ne, Shin-chan, pwede ba akong matulog ngayon dito."

"Oo naman, kaso ang problema ang uniform mo."

"Ah wag kang mag alala nasa locker ko sa school. Palagi ako may extra uniform sa locker ko nyahahahaha" pagmamalaking sambit nito habang sumusubo.

"At saka nga pala, magpapaturo ako sayo hehehe, ok lang ba"

"Tungkol saan?"

"English, meron kaming presentation next week. Di ko alam kung paano magsisimula."

"Bakit hindi ka muna mag stay dito ngayong week after para matulungan kita."

"Magandang ideya yan Shin-chan. Tapos palagi mo susunduin na naka kotse nyahahaha. Kaso hindi pwede nakakahiya naman sayo."

"Okey lang."

"Thank you Shin-chan. Pero tama na yung matulog ako ngayon dito."

Matapos kumain at maghugas ng pinggan. Nagtungo na sila sa kwarto ni Maki at nag umpisa silang pag aralan ang ilan sa mga subject ni Sakuragi. Maayos naman na ipinaliwanag ni Maki ang mga pointers na dapat tandaan nito sa paghahanda ng ang halos dakawang oras ng pag aaral, napagpasyahan nilang matulog na.

"Wow ang lambot talaga ng kama mo, pwede ba akong matulog dito." Patalon talon ito sa kama na mistulang bata. "Tabi tayo ha"

Pagkabigay ng pajama kay Sakuragi nauna na itong pumasok sa banyo upang mag sipilyo at magpalit ng pantulog. Pagkatapos ni Sakuragi na magpalit ng damit sumunod na rin ito sa banyo. Matapos ay sabay na silang nahiga sa kama.

"Oyasumi Hana." Malumanay na halik ang kaniyang idinampi sa labi ni Sakuragi.

"Oyasumi Shin-chan." At gumanti rin ito ng halik na ikinagulat ni Maki. Umunan siya sa braso nito at mahigpit na yumakap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hawak ang kumpon ng bulaklak, maayos na inilipag ito ni Asami sa puntod ni Akihito. Mahigit isang taon na ang nakaraan nang pumanaw ito na labis niyang ikinalungkot.

Isang aksidente ang kinasangkutan nila ng araw na iyon. Kasalukuyan silang nasa kotse at hinahabol ni Fei Long, karibal ni Asami. Dahil sa bilis ng takbo ng kotse, huli na upang maiwasan ang rumaragasang trak na bumangga sa kanila.

Himalang galos lamang ang natamo ni Asami habang si Akihito ay di na nakaabot ng buhay sa ospital.

Ilang araw matapos ang insidente,napabalitang nagpakamatay si Fei Long na sinisisi ang sarili dahil sa pagkamatay ni Akihito. Maliban sa tunggalin sa negosyo, magkatunggali rin ang dalawa sa pag ibig ni Akihito. Bagamat alam ni Fei Long na mahal ni Akihito si Asami, pinagpilitan nitong mapa sakanya ang batang photographer nagresulta sa pagkamatay nito.

Matapos magdasal nagpasya na itong umalis.

"Ayos ka lang Ryuichi?"

"Okey lang. Bago tayo magpunta kay Uncle may gusto muna akong daanan."

Habang nagda drive si Mishiro, nakatanaw sa labas at malalim ng nag iisip si Ryuichi.

"Saan tayo pupunta?"

"Oyama Park."

Makalipas ang ilan pang minuto narating na nila ang kanilang destinasyon. Manaka-nakang tumingin sa paligid si Asami bago ito umupo sa bench.

"May inaantay ka ba dito."

"Wala."

"Bakit tayo nandito."

"Nagbakakasali makita ko ulit siya."

"Sino?"

"Di ko rin alam."

"Ha?!"

"Nung nakaraang taon, pagkamatay ni Akihito napadaan ako dito sa park. Gabi na yun. May nakita akong nakaupo dito, narinig kong umiiyak. Tinanong ko siya kung ayos lang siya...at nagtanong din siya sakin...sabi niya kung ang mahal ko daw ay may mahal nang iba, pakakawalan ko daw ba."

"Anong sabi mo?"

"Umupo ako sa tabi niya. Sabi ko kung gusto niyang lumaya, bakit hindi. Paano daw kung ang minahal ko ay umibig sa taong itinuring kong kapatid, ano gagawin ko."

"Hmmm, mukhang komplikado. Anong sagot mo."

"Kung sino ang mahal niya at kung saan siya masaya."

"Hmmm, magandang sagot. Pero hindi madaling gawin."

"Pinakinggan ko lang siya. Habang umiiyak siya, napaisip ako. Kung nagkataon na minahal ni Akihito si Fei, iniisip ko kung palalayain ko ba siya. Madalas iniisip ko, kung ipinaubaya ko siya kay Fei, sana ay buhay pa siya hanggang ngayon.

"Ryuichi...ikaw ang mahal ni Akihito..."

"Alam ko Mishiro, kaya hindi ko siya ipinaubaya. Kunyari ikaw at ako, si Akihito. Anong gagawin mo Mishiro?"

"Kung ikaw ang pinili niya, tatanggapin ko. Importante pa rin para sakin ang pagkakaibigan natin Ryuichi."

"At alam mo ba ang ginawa ko. Niyakap ko yung lalaki at hinalikan."

"Ha? Teka seryoso ka?!"

"Di ko alam kung ano pumasok sa isip ko nung araw na yun. Siguro dahil sa awa."

"Anong ginawa niya?"

"Mabagal siyang mag react. Nag react lang siya sa pangalawang halik ko. Pagkatapos nun sinuntok ako. Saka tumakbo."

"Hahaha. Kung si Sakuragi-kun iyon baka na headbutt ka. Gusto mo ba siya makita ulit?"

"Ang totoo, di ko na siya masyadong matandaan...palatandaan ko lang matangkad siya at kakaiba ang kulay ng buhok."

"Matangkad...anong kulay ng buhok?"

"tila pula o orange...basta hindi normal ang kulay ng buhok niya para sa isang Japanese.

"Pula? Orange? Bibihira nga yun... Ang mukha natandaan mo ba?

"Maamo ang mukha niya... di ko maalala...basta ang alam ko, nung gabing yun... Maamong mukha ang nakita ko..."

"Gusto mo ba talaga ulit siya makita?"

"Hindi ko alam, nagbabaka sakali lang ako."

"Hay, para pala tayong nanghahanap ng karayom sa talahiban. Anong plano mo ngayon?"

"Pagkatapos nating makipagkita kay Uncle, babalik tayo agad sa Tokyo."

"Paano yung lalaking nakaupo dito?"

"Di ko alam."

"Wag mong sabihing interesado ka."

"Gusto ko lang malaman kung sino ang pinili at iniwan."

"Sa tingin ko hindi mo na problema yun."

"Pagbalik sa Tokyo, makikipag kita ako kay Shinichi-kun... At si Sakuragi-kun ..."

"Hahahaha... Alam ko...alam ko...di ako manhid...Wag muna ngayon at wag na wag mo siyang bibiglain."

"Ha!?"

"Nakita mo naman kung gaano niya gusto makatapos nag college. Kaya dapat mo siyang hintayin. Bueno di kita masisisi, lovable siya. Hahahaha. Buti nabanggit mo,kung hindi baka magkatotoo ang pagiging magkaribal natin." Pabiro nito sabay tapik sa balikat ng kaibigan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Minna, after two months mag uumpisa na ang prelim para sa prefectural tournament. Inaasahan ko na magiging maganda ang performance niyo at makarating sa intercollegiate finals. Bago iyon, kaylangan muna nating maipanalo ang prefectural game para makarating sa intercollegiate tournament." pamungad na pahayag ni Coach Sakano. "Kaya habang maaga, magsisimula na tayong mag train para sa prelim. Ipininasa ko na kay Ayako-san ang training menu ninyo at magsisimula tayo next month. At bago ko makalimutan, magkakaroon tayo ng practice game sa ibang university kaya maghanda kayo. Pinag uusapan pa namin ng ibang coach kung saan at kaylan...Dismiss!"

Isa isang nagsitungo ang mga player maliban sa ilang member na naka assign sa paglininis ng gym.

"Mitsui, sasama ka ba? Pupuntahan ko uli yung tatlo."

"Para ano? Di ba kinausap na natin sila. Ayaw nilang magsalita. Kahit si Min-kun, pinakausap ko na sa kanila, kaso wala pa rin."

"Bakit kaya di natin isama si Tetsuo-san, baka sakali matakot at pumiyok."

"Hahaha, malabo yon. Kahit wala yung dalawa, malakas pa rin sila. Antayin na lang natin, baka isang araw maisipan tayong kamustahin." Pagkasabi'y umalis na ito para mag shower. Na sinundan ni Miyagi.

"Kaede, tutuloy ka ba ngayon? Gusto mo bang samahan kita." Si Akira na kakalabas lamang sa shower. "Wala akong masyadong gagawin ngayon."

"Di na. Susunduin ako ni Mama."

"Gusto mo bang sunduin kita pabalik dito."

"Sa bahay ako matutulog."

"Ha, ganun ba. Malamig pala ang gabi ko hays, hahaha. Ne Hiro-kun samahan mo ako mamaya ha. May bago akong DVD manood tayo."

"Busy ako Akira, may tinatapos akong papers." Pagtanggi ni Koshino. Alam niya na seloso si Rukawa at ayaw niyang mamagitan sa mga ito.

Matapos maligo ni Miyagi, agad itong nagbihis nang maalala na may usapan pala sila ni Ayako, na kanyang girlfriend. Pagbukas ng kanyang bag upang ilagay ang ilang gamit, saktong nag ring ang kanyang cellphone.

"Hello... hello, sino 'to? ... Helllo kung di ka magsa... Hanamichi? ... Hanamichi ikaw ba yan? ... " tanong niya sa kausap eksaktong paglabas ni Mitsui at mabilis inagaw ang cellphone.

"Baka Sakuragi! Ikaw ba yan?... Hahaha, ikaw nga! Buhay ka pa pala!" Ini loud speaker niya upang upang marinig nilang pareho. Nagulat man ay nagkunyaring nag aayos ng locker si Rukawa, nagpapatuyo ng buhok si Sendoh at ang ilan sa mga naroon na Akagi, Jin at Fukuda ay lumapit sa kina Miyagi at Mitsui upang makinig.

"Nasaan ka ngayon! ,... (Nasa malayo ako) Alam mo bang balak naming sugurin ang gundam mo para magsalita kung nasaan ka... (Hahaha, wag! Kasama mo ka naman si Youhei kaya ayos lang ako) Ganun ba, mabuti naman... Kaylan ka babalik ng Kanagawa?..."(medyo matagal pa, pasensya na kung hindi ko kayo agad natawagan)

"Oi Hanamichi, yung utang mo sakin kaylan mo babayaran?" Pasingit na sigaw ni Miyagi. (Oo nga pala kaya ako tumawag dahil dun) "magbabayad ka na sakin?" (Yung bahay ko, naaalala mo pinaupahan ko) "oo" (binilin ko kay Noma na siya ang kumuha ng renta at bayaran ka)

"Oi baka! Nasaan ka? Di mo ba alam na nag aalala sayo si Haruko?" Si Akagi bamaga't pasigaw ay bakas ang pag alala sa kaniyang boses "baka! Kung aalis ka sana man lang nagpaalam ka!" (Nyahahahaha, miss you too Gori!) "baka! Tawagan mo si Haruko bago pa kita batukan diyan!" (Maa, maa, captain palagi akong tumatawag sa kanya) "ha? Bakit di ko alam Nasaan ka ngayon?( nasa Japan pa rin ako) Baka! Alam ko, imposibleng makalabas ka ng Japan!" (Malapit na tayo magkita kita. Ryochin puntahan mo si Noma. Alam na niya yun)

"Sakuragi-kun, kamusta? Si Jin ito" (Ah Jin-san, ayos lang ako)

"Oi Sakuragi, yung rematch na ipnangako mo, kaylan ba? (Fukutski? Hahaha Fuku-chan wag kang mag mag-alala ako pa rin ang panalo sa rematch natin!) "Baka!"

(_Hana-chan di ka pa umaalis? _Tanong ng kausap ni Sakuragi na narinig ng lahat._.. Paalis na kausap ko lang si Ryochin_...Bye minna!) sabay off ng phone.

"Hana-chan? Hmmm sino kaya yung kausap niya. Boyfriend nya siguro? Parang pamilya ang boses." Pagtatakang tanong ni Mitsui na ipinagkibit-balilkat ng iba.

Bakas sa mga mukha nila ang saya na malaman na nasa maayos na kalagayan ang kaibigin. Maging si Rukawa, ay masaya rin na marinig ang boses nito. Na kahit hindi masyado maintindihan, tila ba musika sa kaniyang pandinig ang masayang halakhak nito. Matapos ay una na itong lumabas ng locker.

"Rukawa, narinig mo ayos lang si Sakuragi. At may bago siyang boyfriend. Kaya wag kang mag alala di niya sasayangin ang buhay niya sa tulad mo." Pahabol na sabi ni Miyagi habang naglalakad ito palabas.

"Miyagi!" Saway ni Akagi. Nagkatinginan lamang ang ilan at matalas na tingin ang ipinukol nito kay Sendoh. At isa isa na rin silang lumabas ng locker room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shin-chan, di kaya nakilala nila ang boses mo?"

"Hindi naman siguro."

"Sa tingin ko naka loud speaker sila kaya pati ang iba nakausap ko."

"Ayos lang, di ba dapat sabihin mo na sa kanila kung nasaan ka. Nag aalala rin sila sayo."

"Di mo na ngayon Shin-chan. Hindi pa ako handa. "

"Inaaalala ko rin si Jin. Pero sa tingin ko hindi naman sila maghihinala na alam niya na andito ka sa Tokyo."

"Hindi naman siguro. Kahit ilang buwan ko pa lng silang hindi nakikita, namimiss ko na sila."

"Sigurado ko, miss ka na rin nila. At alam ko kung bakit mo naisipan tumawag. Dahil sa kanya."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Dapat anniversary nyo ngayon di ba? Wala kang dapat itago sakin Hana-chan. Handa akong pakinggan at unawain ka."

"Shin-chan...Ja, papasok na ko." Pagputol niya sa usapan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nang makilala ng seckretarya agad sila nitong pinagbuksan ng pinto at pinatuloy sa opisina ng CEO.

"Ryuichi-kun. Long time no see. Ah Shinohara-san, nice to see you again. Maupo kayo." Masayang bati at alok ng tiyuhin ni Asami. Tumawag ito sa kaniyang secretary upang magpatimpla ng kape.

Nang araw na iyon matapos dumalaw sa sementeryo, tinawagan ni Asami ang kaniyang tiyuhin upang makausap at dalawin ito. Kasalukuyan silang nasa opisina nito. Ang Isa sa pinakamalaking gusali sa Kanagawa. Ang Maki Tower.

"Ryuichi-kun, kamusta ang buhay sa Amerika. Matagal na kitang gustong makita at makausap."

"Maayos naman ang buhay doon Uncle. Kamusta si Auntie at ang mahal kong pinsan?"

"Maayos naman ang Auntie mo. Di ba nasa Tokyo ka, hindi pa ba kayo nagkikita?"

"Hindi pa Uncle."

"Si Shinichi. Hindi siya umuwi nung bakasyon. 3rd year na siyang ngayong taon at abala sa basketball."

"Akala ko ba, hihinto na siya pagdating ng college."

"Nakiusap siya na kung maari ay magpatuloy siya paglalaro. Pagkatapos ng kolehiyo, saka siya magma manage nitong kompanya."

"Hm. Akala ko ay nagbago na siya. Spoiled brat pa rin."

"Ehem ehem, Maki-san. Kamusta naman ang kompanya ngayon. Tinawagan ako abogado ninyo nung nakaraang buwan upang ayusin ang ilang gusot ng kompanya."

"Maayos na Shinohara-san, salamat sa tulong. Iniisip ko nga kung maari ay maging company attorney ka namin. Kaso alam kong abala ka rin sa pagme mentor kay Shinichi at pag aayos ng business nitong si Ryuichi. Kamusta na nga pala pag aaral niya."

"Wag kayong mag-alala Maki-san, he's doing great. Matalino at masipag si Shinichi-kun. Kaya wala kayong dapat ipag alala sa future niya. Payo ko lang na hayaan niyo lang muna siya na i enjoy ang college life niya."

"Marahil ay tama ka attorney." Nakangiting pang sang ayon ni Shinju Maki, ang ama ni Shinichi Maki.

Magpinsan buo sina Shinichi Maki at Asami. Ang ina ni Asami ay bunsong kapatid ng ama ni Shinichi. Namatay ito matapos siyang ipanganak. Dahil sa sobrang kalungkutan ipinasya ng ama ni Asami na manatili sa Tokyo upang pamahalaan ang kompanyang pamana ng kaniyang lolo. Lumaki si Asami sa pangangalaga ng ina ni Shinichi. Anim na taon ng tanda ni Asami kay Shinichi. Nang makatapos ng high school nagpasya si Asami na mag aral ng kolehiyo sa Hong Kong.

Pumasok ang sekretarya upang maghatid ng kape. Sinabihan ito ng CEO na wag munang tumanggap ng bisita. Matapos buksan ang drawer ay iniabot nito kay Asami ang dalawang folder.

"Para sayo yan Ryuichi, basahin mo"

"Ano ito Uncle?" Sa harap ng folder ay may titulong 'last will and testament' at ang isang folder ay may nakasulat na 'asahi corp.'

"Noon ko pa sana ibibigay sayo yan pagka graduate mo ng college. Nabalitaan ko na hindi maganda ang takbo ng buhay mo sa college sa Hong kong at nasangkot sa mga ilegal na transaksiyon, bukod pa dun sangkot ang ilan mong negosyo sa mga yakuza...kaya ipinapasya ko munang pagpaliban ang pagbibigay niyan sayo."

"Hm... " inisa-isa niyang binubuklat at binasa ang nilalaman ng mga papeles.

"Galing sa Papa mo yan bago siya mamatay. Naisaayos na niya ang lahat simula pa lang nang ipanganak ka. Patawarin mo ko, pero sa tingin ko dapat kang magpa salamat sa naging desisyon ko. Nakita ko na handa ka nang magsimula nang tama at malinis, kaya ipinasya ko na ito ang tamang panahon para ibigay sayo yan."

"May alam ka tungkol dito Mishiro?"masamang tingin nito sa kaibigan.

"Wala siyang alam tungkol diyan, kahit ang auntie mo ay di alam ang tungkol diyan. Ako at ang Papa mo lang."

"Ganun ba..."

"Ganun na nga..."

"Wag kang mag alala Uncle, huling pagkakataon ko na ito. Titiyakin kong magiging maayos ang lahat."

"Bago ka umalis Ryuichi, gustong malaman ng auntie mo kung may aasahan ba siyang apo mula sayo."

"Hahaha, wala sa isip ko yan Uncle."nakangising sagot nito sa tiyuhin.

"Naintindihan ko. Pareho kayo ni Shinichi. Pero gusto kong malaman nyo na suportado ko kayo."

Nang matapos ang usapan ay nagpaalam na ang dalawa na babalik sa kanilang hotel.

"Ryuichi, andito lang ako pag may kaylangan ka. Alam kong malaking bagay sayo yan, kaya susuportahan kita."

"Maraming salamat Mishiro."

Mga bata pa lamang ay magkakilala na sina Asami at Shinohara. Sa University of Hong Kong nag aral ang dalawa. Matalik mang magkaibigan ay magkaibang kursong ang kanilang kinuha. Si Asami na Major in Economics at si Shinohara na Doctorate of Law.

Si Mishiro Shinohara ay ulilang lubos. Siyam na taon siya nang mamatay sa isang aksidente ang kaniyang mga magulang kasama ang kaniyang dalawang nakakatandang kapatid. Dahil sa walang kamag anak na nais na kumupkop sa kanya, ipinadala siya sa bahay ampunan.

Ang tiyuhin ni Asami na si Maki-san ang isa sa mga nagtatag ng naturang bahay ampunan. At doon niya nakilala ang matandang Maki, na siyang tumulong sa kanya upang makapag aral. Kahit inalok ito ng matandang Maki na tumira kasama nila, tumanggi ito at piniling manatili sa bahay-ampunan.

Madalas, sa twing dadalaw ito ay kasa-kasama nito si Asami at si Shinichi na noon ay maliit pa lamang. Simula elementary hanggang high school ay parehong eskwelehan sila nag aaral. Kahit may allowance na natatanggap si Shinohara sa pamilya ng mga Maki, pinili nito ang mag part time job upang makapag ipon sa kolehiyo.

Dahil sa kaniyang natatanging talino, natanggap siya bilang scholar sa naturang kolehiyo. Maging ang ilang sikat at pribadong pamantasan sa Japan tulad ng Tokyo University ay ay nag alok ng scholarship dito. Subalit pinili nito ang mag aral sa Hong Kong kasami ni Asami.

Bago magtapos ng Major in Economics si Asami, nasangkot ito sa isang sindikato sa Hong Kong. Si Fei Long, na isa sa naging kaklase at kaibigan ni Asami sa college ang nagpapakilala sa kaniya sa mundo ng '_chinese underworld_'. Ang ama ni Fei Long ang isa sa pinayamanag negosyante sa Hongkong. Karamihan sa mga negosyo nito ay mga night club at casino. Naengganyo si Asami na makipag kooperasyon sa kanilang grupo dahil sa bilis at laki ng perang pumapasok sa negosyo. Pinangarap niya na magpakayaman sa sarili niyang sikap.

Kilala ang pamilya ni Asami sa Japan bilang isa sa nagmamay-ari ng sikat ang malaking TV station sa Japan, ang Asahi network. Ngunit iilan lamang sa mga tauhan ng network ang nakakakilala at nakakaalam ng pagkatao ng tunay ng mga nagmamay-ari nito. Magkagayon man, pinili ni Asami na wag umasa sa yaman ng kaniyang mga magulang at gumawa ng sarili niyang pangalan.

Makalipas ang ilang taon pagkatapos ng kaniyang pag aaral sa kolehiyo, nagpasya siyang bumalik sa Japan upang magtayo ng sarili niyang negosyo habang si Shinohara ay nanatili pa ng ilang taon. Dahil sa laki ng naipon niya mula sa negosyo ng mag amang Long, madali siyang nakapagpatayo ng ilang club at casino sa Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kaede, kamusta naman ang college? Hindi ka ba nahihirapan pagsabayin ang studies at basketball." Tanong ng ina ni Rukawa. Kasalukuyan silang nasa hapag-kainan ng gabing iyon.

"Ayos lang."

"Hmm. Bakit hindi mo nga pala kasama si Hana-chan? Napakatagl na nung huli ko siyang makita. Nakita ko sa magazine ang picture ninyo. Siya pala ang naging MVP nung isang taon."

"Hindi ko alam."

"Anong hindi mo alam?"

"Hindi ko alam kung nasan na siya..."

Dahil sa bigla nabitawan ng ina ni Rukawa ang tinidor. "Anong ibig mong sabihin Kaede?"

"Wala na kami, matagal na."

"Anong nangyari?" Tanong naman ng ama nito na hindi maiwasan makisali sa usapan.

"Tapos na kami."

"Ganun lang!. Pagkatapos mo kaming kalabanin ng Mama mo dahil sa kanya, natapos din kayo. Makinig ka sakin Kaede, hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari sa inyo, bata pa kayong pareho. Marami pang oportunidad na darating para sa inyo."

"Wala ka bang balita Kaede, kung nasaan siya."

"Wala..."

"Pero ang alam ko may boyfriend ka..."

"Si Akira Sendoh..."

"Siya ba dahilan kung bakit nagkahiwalay kayo ni Hana-chan?"

"Tapos na kami ni Hana, bago siya..."

"Bakit hindi mo siya ipakilala samin... Siguro nama'y willing siyang humarap samin ng Papa mo..."

"Okey..."

Matapos kumain agad siyang nagtungo sa kaniyang kwarto, agad na ni lock ang pinto. Naupo siya at ini on ang computer. Makailang segundo nagsimula siyang mag browse. Isang file folder na may password ang kaniyang binuksan. Mga litrato. Ang mga naka save doon ay mga litrato niya sa Shohoku Basketball team, simula freshman hangang senior. Karamihan sa mga litrato ay kuha nila ni Sakuragi.

Lungkot at pagsisisi. Di niya alam kung ano ang nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na nagdesisyon ni Sakuragi na tapusin na ang kanilang relasyon. Imbes na maging masaya, kirot at sakit ang tangi niyang naramdaman . Nais man niyang pigilan ito, at magsimulang muli, huli na. Alam niyang malaking kasalanan ang nagawa niya dito, at hindi niya alam kung paano hihingi ng tawad.

Si Sakuragi, na nagbigay kulay at buhay sa kanya. Si Sakuragi na nagsilbing araw sa madilim gabi niyang buhay at bituin na nagbibigay ningning sa kanya. Alam niya na kung hihingi siya ng patawad at pagkakataon ay patatawarin siya nito, ngunit mismong sarili niya ay hindi niya mapatawad sa pagtataksil niya dito.

Nang gabi ng pakikipagtalo niya sa kaniyang ama tungkol sa plano nilang pagbubukod, alam niya na nasa labas lamang si Sakuragi. Alam niyang narinig nito ang mga masasakit na salita at insulto ng ama sa kanya. Nais man niyang lumabas upang yakapin ay hindi niya nagawa. Alam niya na tama rin ang sinabi na ama. At batid niya na hindi pa talaga nila kaya ang bumukod.

_Flashback_

_(Sophomore year) _

_"Nasisiraan ka na bang bata ka! Hindi ako tutol sa ganyang klaseng relasyon, pero mag isip ka, bata pa kayo!" Sigaw ng ama ni Rukawa. Si Kazunari Rukawa._

_"Wala akong pakialam."_

_"Meron kang pakialam Kaede! Ikaw ang nag-iisang taga pagmana ko. Pag nakatapos ka ng pag aaral saka mo gawin ang gusto mo!"_

_"Kaede dear, tama ang Papa mo. Mabuting tao si Hana-chan at gusto namin siya. Pero ang payagang mag live-in kayo, imposible yan. Hindi naman namin kayo binabawalan na magkita. Gusto lang namin ng Papa mo na makapagtapos kayo ng pag-aaral." Mahinahong paliwanag ng ina ni Rukawa. Si Kanako Rukawa._

_"At isa pa Kaede, anong kinabukasan ang maibibigay sayo ni Sakuragi-kun. Ulilang lubos na siya, katulad mo mababa ang grado niya sa eskwelahan. Mapapakain ka ba niya ng basketball? Ayaw kong maghirap ka pagdating ng araw."_

_"Wag nyo siyang maliitin!"_

_"Kaede! Kaylan ka pa natutong sumigaw sakin! Sa ayaw at sa gusto mo mananatili ka dito sa bahay!"_

_At padabog na nagtungo si Rukawa sa kanyang kwarto na agad na sinundan ng kanyang ina._

_"Kaede, anak, intindihan mo na lang ang Papa mo. Inaaalala lang niya ang kinabukasan mo."_

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Alam niya dahil sa narinig mula sa kanyang ama, nagsimula itong magbago. Nagsikip itong mag aral sa araw at mag trabaho sa gabi upang patunayan sa kanyang ama na kaniya niyang ibigay ang mga bagay na nais nito para sa anak.

Ramdam niya ang wagas at tapat na pagmamahal ni Sakuragi sa kanya. Ang pagmamahal na kaniyang sinayang at kaniya pa ring pinanghihinayangan magpa-hanggang ngayon.

May mga araw at oras na nais niyang magbalik sa nakaraan. Itama ang kaniyang pagkakamali at ingatan ang pagmamahal nito. Ngunit gaya ng kasabihan 'palaging nasa huli ang pagsisisi'.

Ngayong araw na sana ay masaya nilang isi celebrate ang kanilang ikalawang taon anibersaryo. Nagpasya siyang umuwi ng kanilang bahay dahil nais niyang pansamantalang kumawala kay Sendoh at sariwain ang nakaraan nila ni Sakuragi.

May mga pagkakataon na nais niya itong kalasan, ngunit ramdam niya na tapat ang pagmamahal nito sa kanya. Oo, mahal niya si Sendoh, pero hindi tulad ng pagmamahal na minsan niyang na naramdaman kay Sakuragi.

Ngayon ang tangi na lamang niyang magagawa ay tignan ang mga litrato. Mga litratong patuloy na nagbibigay ngiti sa kanya, saya sa kaniyang puso at pagsisisi sa nagawang pagkakamali. Malayang umagos ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. Luha na matagal na niyang pinipigilang umagos. Luha na naipon ng ilang buwan simula ng wakasan nito ang kanilang relasyon.

Masaya siya na malaman na nasa maayos na kalagayan ito. Masaya na marinig ang halakhak na noon ay kaniyang kinaiinisan, na ngayon ay tila ba musika sa kaniyang pandinig. Nang malaman na si Sakuragi ang kausap nina Miyagi at Mitsui, bigla niyaang naaalala ang dapat sanay kanilang anniversary. Umaasa siya na sanay kahit paano ay naaalala nito na ang araw na ito ay minsang naging espesyal para sa kanila.

Muli ay inalala niya ang isa sa mahalagang araw sa buhay niya. Ang araw kung saan nagtapat ito ng pagmamahal sa kanya.

_Flashback _

_Habang ang ilan ay kani kaniyang pila sa cafeteria, ang iba ay kani kaniya pwesto kung saan kakain may dalawang nilalang ang kasalukyang nasa rooftop ng Shohoku. _

_"Do ahou, anong sasabihin mo?"_

_"Ah, ano... Ano... Kitsune...Kumain ka na ba?"_

_"Do ahou."_

_"Di ko alam kung paano ko sasabihin. Alam ko na tatawanan mo lang ako pag sinabi ko" Akma na sana itong aalis nang pigilan ni Rukawa._

_"Do ahou, ano yon. Di ako tatawa."_

_"Kitsune... " humarap siya at tumititig sa kanyang kulay asul na mata na mga ni Rukawa. "Mahal kita!" At mabilis itong tumakbo papalayo sa nagulat na kitsune. _

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_"Mahal kita!."_

_"Ano! Wag mo aking biruin ng ganyan kitsune. Wala ako sa mood makipag away sayo ngayon."_

_"Mahal kita at patutunayan ko yan sayo." Pagkasabi ay itinulak niya ito sa sofa at dinaganan. Marahas niya itong hinalikan at mahigpit na hinawakan ang mga kamay. Nagpumiglas si Sakuragi at itinulak niya nito._

_"Kitsune, anong ginagawa mo. Oo sinabi ko na mahal kita. Pero wag mo akong biruin ng ganito! Seryoso ako nang sinabi ko yun!"_

_"Seryoso din ako." direktang sagot niyo habang nakatitig sa do ahou. Napaupo ito sa sahig nang itulak siya nito. _

_Nang araw na iyon, hindi pumasok ng eskwelahan si Sakuragi dahil sa maysakit daw ito. Ngunit totoo ay takot ito na makaharap si Rukawa matapos nitong aminin na mahal niya ang kitsune. Dahil sa hindi pagsipot nito sa practice, nagpasya si Rukawa na puntahan ito sa kanyang bahay upang tiyakin kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman nito para sa kanya._

_"Sakuragi, minsan ko lang tong sasabihin at di ko na uulit pa. Seryoso ako. Mahal kita, simula pa lang nang una kitang makita sa Shohoku, mahal kita nang makilala kita sa rooftop. Mahal kita simula nang sapakin mo ako, at mahal kita simula nang talunin mo si Akagi."_

_"Hm, yan ang unang beses na narinig kong nagsalita ka ng mahaba." Bagamat nabigla sa pangyayari, nakuha pa nitong biruin ang kitsune. Tumayo siya at iniabot ang kaniyang kamay upang tulungan si Rukawa na tumayo at tabi silang umupo sa sofa. _

_"Tayo na?"_

_"Hmm... Tayo na." Namumulang sagot ni Sakuragi. At masuyong nitong hinalikan ang labi ng kitsune. Maghipit namang yumakap sa kanya. _

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sa tuwing naaalala niya kung paano ito umamin na mahal siya nito at kung paano nagsimula ang kanilang relasyon, matamis na ngiti ang palagiang namumutawi sa kanyang labi. Mga salitang alam niya na bukal at totoo sa puso ng kanyang 'Do ahou'.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kasalukyang abala si Noma sa pagtulong sa kanyang ama. Mayroon silang maliit na sushi shop na di kalayuan sa Kanagawa College. Karamihan sa mga customer ay mga estudyante ring tulad niya.

"Yo Noma!" Bati ng bagong pasok na si Mitsui kasama si Miyagi at ilang member ng basketball team.

"Magandang hapon Noma-san, Noma-kun." Magalang na bati ni Kogure.

"Oi Mitchi! Ryochin, Megane-kun...minna... Tuloy, tuloy kayo. May bakante dun sa bandang dulo. Feel at home. Tatapusin ko lang to."

Nang nakita ang sinasabing pwesto, agad naman silang naupo at nag antay ng kanilang kakainin. Tulad nang dati, alam ng mag-ama kung ano ang kakainin nila sa tuwing napapadaan sila sa shop.

"Noma, tumawag si Hanamichi kahapon." Pahayag ni Miyagi.

"Ah, oo alam ko. Nabanggit nga niya na tatawagan ka raw niya. Yung para pala sayo, ito." Bigkas nito at sabay abot ng sobre matapos nitong ilapag ang pagkain.

"Ah, naalala ko Chuichirou, kamusta na nga pala sa Tokyo sina Hana-chan at Yo-chan." Tanong naman ng ama ni Noma na kasalukuyang gumagawa ng sushi.

Di malaman ni Noma ang isasagot lalo na't nasa harapan niya sina Miyagi, Mitsui at iba pa na matagal nang nagtatanong kung nasan ang kaibigan.

"Noma-san, maayos naman daw siya sa Tokyo. Alam nyo ba ang eksaktong adres nya doon. Gusto sana namin siyang dalawin." Pagkukunyaring sabi ni Mitsui na matalas na tumingin kay Noma.

"Oo nga Noma-san, na miss n rin namin si Hanamichi at Mito. Di namin alam kung san sila nag aaral." Si Miyagi na nakangisi kay Noma.

"Ah, naku yan ang hindi ko alam. Isang araw bigla na lang nagpaalam sakin ang dalawa na pupunta daw sila ng Tokyo. Inihabilin ang bahay niya. Hindi ko pala naitanong kung mag aaral ba sila. Chuichirou, saan nga ba nag aaral ang dalawa?"

"Hehe, hindi ko rin alam otoosan. Hindi nila binanggit sakin. Basta sabi lang nila na sa Tokyo sila lilipat.." Nang marinig ang sagot ng kanyang ama ay nabawasan ang kaba nito sa dibdib. Dismayado naman ang grupo dahil kulang ang impormasyon na kanilang nakalap.

"The best tlaga ang sushi niyo Noma-san."

"Hahaha, naku mabuti naman at nagustuhan nyo, si Chuichirou ang gumawa nyan para sa inyo."

"Wow talaga! Hindi ko alam Noma-kun na nmahusay ka palang gumagawa ng sushi."

"Ang totoo, mas mahusay pa siyang gumawa ng sushi sakin. Kung andito lang sana si Hana-chan, sigurado ko na mahahasa din ang talento niya sa paggawa ng sushi. Oi Chuichirou, minsan pag tumawag si Hana-chan, sabihin mo na bumalik na dito sa Kanagawa."

"Hai hai, otoosan!"

"Pero ayon sa huli kong narinig, minsan nag part time job din siya sa isang sushi shop doon."

Matapos ay nagmadali na siyang lumayo sa grupo upang maiwasan pa ang maraming tanong. Di niya inaasahan na biglang magtatanong ang mga ito sa kanyang ama na walang alam sa mga nangyayari.

Ilang araw matapos malaman ang resulta ng entrance exam sa Tokyo University, nagpasya sina Sakuragi at Youhei na lumipat sa Tokyo pagkatapos ng graduation sa Shohoku. Iilan lamang ang nakakaalam ng kumaha sila ng exam doon. Maging siya, si Takamiya at Ohkusu ay kumuha rin ngunit hindi sila nakapasa.

Bagamat malungkot, ay masaya nilang inihatid ang dalawa dala ang ibang gamit ng mga ito. Walang sinuman sa mga dating ka team mate ni Sakuragi ang nakakaalam kung saan nga ba ito nangtungo.

Matapos ang Inter High at Winter Cup, kung saan itinanghal na MVP si Sakuragi, maraming unibersidad ang nag alok ng scholarship dito. Ngunit naipasya nitong mag aral sa isa sa pinamalaki at sikat ng unibersidad sa Japan, ang University of Tokyo, na mas kilala sa tawag na Tokyo Uni.

Bagamat masakit sa kanila ang paghihiwalay, malugod nilang tinanggap ang desisyon nito. Nag desisyon si Youhei na sumunod at mag aral din sa Tokyo dahil sa takot na baka kung ano ang gawin ng kaibigan. Bago ang entrance exam, nag usap ang apat na isa sa kanila ang dapat na makasama ni Sakuragi upang bantayan at alagaan ito. Mahal nila ang kaibigan at nag aalala sila sa posible nitong gawin matapos ang insidente. Sa kabutihang palad, masuwerte na isa sa kanila ang nakapasa kasama ni Sakuragi.

Bago ang pamamaalam, nag piknik pa sila sa tabing dagat at nangisda. Naging napakasaya nang araw na iyon para sa kanila. Mas lalong tumibay ang tiwala at respeto nila sa bawat isa. Makalipas ang dalawang araw, malungkot silang nagpaalam sa dalawa patungong Tokyo.

"Noma-san, kung may balita kayo kay Hanamichi, balitaan nyo rin kami ha." Mapapadalas ang kain namin dito." Nakangiting sabi ni Miyagi.

"Ay oo, di ba nasa parehong unibersidad kayo nitong si Chuichirou. Ipapabalita ko agad sa inyo. Hahah"

"Maraming salamat Noma-san. Aasahan namin yan. Alis na po kami." Matapos magbayad ay isa isa na silang lumbas ng shop.

"Mitsui, sa tingin mo na hindi talaga alam ni Noma-san kung nasaan si Sakuragi."

"Sigurado, pero si Noma, alam kong alam niya ayaw lang sabihin."

"Pero siguro magandang wag muna nating kulitin. May dahilan siguro sila kung bakit ayaw nilang sabihin satin." Suhestiyon ni Kogure.

"Si Rukawa! Sigurado ko dahil sa kanya. Pag napatunayan ko lang na nag two-timer siya, babaliin ko tuhod niya!" Galit na sambit ni Miyagi. Hindi man nila alam kung ano ba talaga ang totoong nangyari ay sinisisi niya si Rukawa sa biglang pag alis nito.

"Miyagi-san, narinig ko ang usap usapan na nahuli ni Aida-san at ng ilang Shohoku member sina Sendoh at Rukawa sa gym na nghahalikan. Totoo ba?" Si Fukuda na nakisali sa usapan.

"Totoo. Mismong si Haruko ang nagsabi. Kahit si Coach Anzai nakita sila. Ang hindi ko lang alam kung hiwalay na talaga sina Hanamichi at Rukawa nang panahong iyon."

"Pero di ba bago mag umpisa ang Winter Cup, mismong si Sakuragi ang nagsabi na hiwalay na sila. Wala akong nakikitang masama kung sakaling may relasyon sina Sendoh at Rukawa nang oras na mahuli sila." Pagtatanggol ni Fukuda.

"Hindi yon ang isyu! Ang isyu kung pinagsabay ni Rukawa sina Sendoh at Hanamichi! Sa tingin mo ba makikipag hiwalay si Hanamichi nang walang dahilan. Umikot ang mundo niya kay Rukawa! Nakita nyo kung paano nagbago si Hanamichi nang maging sila!"

"Miyagi! Alam kong masama ang loob mo. Pero di natin alam ang totoo. Si Sakuragi lang ang makapag sasabi kung ano ang totoo."

"Tama si Mitsui-san, Miyagi-kun. Ang magagawa lang natin ay mag hintay. Kaya mabuting hayaan muna natin si Sakuragi-kun. Tulad nang sabi niya malapit na ulit tayong magkita kita." Malumanay na paliwanag ni Jin.

"K'so! Bakit ba wala akong kwentang kaibigan. Bakit ba hindi ko man lang naaalalang kamustahin si Hanamichi! Hindi sana nangyari 'to kung naging mabuti lang akong kaibigan."

"Baka Miyagi! Nasa college ka na nang nangyari yun! Kung andun ka man wala ka ring magagawa kung mismong si Sakuragi ang ayaw magsabi nang nangyari."

"Nasa Tokyo si Sakuragi. Sa tingin nyo nag aral kaya siya ng college doon at anong university siya nag aral. At kung nag-aral man siya, siguradong makakalaban natin siya sa basketball." Sabi ni Fukuda.

"Wag na muna nating isipin yan, ang mahalaga maayos ang kalagayan niya." Sabi naman ni Jin at nagpaalam na ito na mauna nang babalik sa Dorm.

"Tara Miyagi, sunduin na natin sina Ayako, malamang tapos na mamili ang nga yun."

Nasa isang sport shop sina Ayako, Haruko at Hikochi upang tumingin at bumili ng ilang kagamitan para sa team. Napag-usapan nilang gumamit ng ilang weights na magagamit ng mga player na makakatulong sa kanilang resistensiya. Ilan sa mga napili nilang bilhin ay ankle at wrist weights. Kumuha rin sila ng ilang ideya sa bagong uniform na nais nilang i disenyo.

"Aya-chan, sa tingin mo tama na 'tong napamili natin?"

"Tama na yan Haruko. Siguraduhin mo lang na nasa atin ang resibo para mabayaran tayo ni Coach."

"Siguradong matutuwa sila sa mga bagong weights. Kung sana lang andito si Sakuragi-kun, tiyak na matutuwa yun."

"Haruko, tama na yan. Di ba nga sabi niya pagdating ng tamang panahon, magkikita din kayo."

"Minsan kasi Aya-chan, di ko maiwasang di malungkot. Gaya nito andito tayo sa shop kung saan namin binili ang una niyang basketball shoes. Di ko maiwasang alalahanin ang nakaraan. Kung alam ko lang sana..."

"Ang manhid mo kasi! Hehehe, nangyari na yun at wala na tayong magagawa. Antayin na lang natin ang araw na magpakita siya."

"Aya-chan, tapos na ba kayo. Gabi na baka masaraduhan tayo ng gate. " tawag ni Miyagi sa kanyang girlfriend.

"Oo tapos na kami Ryo-chan. Magbabayad na lang kami. Buhatin nyo tong mga pinili namin."

"Hai hai Ma'am!"

Lahat sila ay napiling manirahan sa dormitoryo ng unibersidad. Sa Kanagawa College ay hiwalay ang dormitoryo para sa mga babae at lalaki. Sa likuran ng unibersidad matatagpuan ang gusali ng dormitoryo. Sa kaliwang gusali ay para sa mga babae habang ang nasa kanan ay sa mga lalaki. May curfew ang naturang unibersidad kaya naman bago mag alas nuwebe ng gabi ay inaasahan na ang lahat ng estudyante ay nasa loob na ng campus bago sumapit ang katakdang oras.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Abala ang lahat sa pag-aayos ng conference room. Kabilang sa mga naroroon ay ang ilan sa mga pinuno ng bawat departamento ng kompanya. Abala sila sa paghahanda at pag sasaayos ng nga bagong ideya para sa nasabing tv station.

Nais ng bawat head department na magbigay ng magandang impresyon sa bagong mamumuno. Bawat isa ay seryoso at kinakabahan kung ano at sino ang bagong mag mamay-ari nito.

Sa maraming taon na lumipas, iilan lamang sa mga tauhan ng kompanya ang may 'access' na makausap ang may-ari. Maraming haka-haka ang lumabas kung ano at sino nga ba ang nagmamay-ari ng isa sa pinamalaking tv station sa bansa. Maraming nagsasabi na pag mamay-ari ito ng isa sa business tycoon ng Japan na si Shinju Maki, ngunit mariin niya itong itinanggi. Sinabi nito na isa lamang siya sa maraming share holder ng naturang istasyon. Hanggang sa kasalukuyan, misteryo pa ring masasabi kung sino nga ba talaga ang tunay na may-ari.

"Magandang araw sa inyong lahat. Alam ko na ilan sa inyo ang nakakila sa akin. Ako si Atty. Mishiro Shinohara, ang naatasaang maging adviser ng Presidente at abogado ang Asahi TV Network." Pamungad na pagpapakilala ni Shinohara.

"Marami sa inyo ang hindi pa nakakakilala sa dating President ng Asahi Network. Sa katunayan, ilang taon na ang lumipas ng pumanaw si President Asami. Ang kanyang nag iisang anak ay nag aral at nanirahan ng matagal sa ibang bansa. Ngayon, sa pagpanaw ng kanyang ama, nagdesisyon siyang bumalik sa Japan upang pamunuan at ipagpatuloy ang nasimulan ng kaniyang nasirang ama. Malugod kong ipinakilala sa inyo, ang bagong President ng Asahi TV network, Ryuichi Asami."

Palakpakan ang mga tao. Matapos ay pumasok sa loob ng conference room si Asami at humarap sa iba ang naging reaksyon ng mga tao. May mga nagulat at ang iba naman natulala lamang sa pagpasok ng bagong presidente. Hindi nila inaasahan na ang bagong presidente ay ganun kabata. Karamihan sa mga kababaihan ay di maiwasang kiligin. Napaka presentableng tignan ni Asami dahil sa suot niya. Mababakas ang kapangyarihan at otoridad sa kanyang anyo.

"Maraming salamat sa mainit ninyong pagtanggap. Gaya ng nabanggit ni Shinohara-san, ilan taon na ang nakalipas nang pumanaw ang aking mahal na ama. Ngunit hindi doon magtatapos ang layunin niyang maglingkod at magbigay saya sa ating lahat. Ipagpaumanhin ninyong lahat, kung sakali mang natagalan ang aking desisyon na pamahaalan ang Asahi. Ilang taon din ang aking ginugol sa ibang bansa upang mag aral sapagkat nais ko pong maayos na maipagpatuloy ang nasimulan ng aking ama. Inaasahan ko ang ating maayos at matibay na samahan." Mahabang pahayag ni Asami at muling nagpalakpakan ang mga ito.

Panadalian itong tumigil sa pagsasalita. Marahan itong sumenyas na siyang pagtigil ng mga tao sa pagpalakpak.

"Isang bagay lang ang gusto kong malaman niyo. Ayaw ko nang anumang uri ng publicity. Kung mapapansin nyo, iilan lamang kayo na narito sa pagpupulong na ito. Ibig sabihin kabilang kayo sa mga taong aking pinagkakatiwalaan. Kaya sana, pagkatapos ng pagpupulong na ito, manatili sa kwartong ito ang ating mga napag usapan. Yun lamang at muli maraming salamat."

Pagkaupo nito ay muli tumayo si Shinohara upang magsalita.

"Para sa lahat, kung may nais kayong iparating sa ating presidente, maaari kayong lumapit sakin o sa ating station manager na si Yuji Shioya-san. bukas ang aming tanggapan sa anumang usapin at sanay magtulungan tayong lahat sa ikabubuti ng komnpanya. Maraming salamat."

Matapos ang pagpapakilala, isa isa ring nagpapakilala anag bawat head ng bawat department. Nang matapos ay sinimulan na nila ang meeting para sa mga bagong plano para sa mas lalo pang ikaka ganda ng kompanya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matapos ang klase agad na nagtungo si Sakuragi sa library ng unibersidad upang mag-aral. Agad naman siyang namataan ni Youhei at sumabay na rin ito sa kanya.

"Hanamichi, magtatago ka na naman hahaha"

"Nyahaha, mahirap maging gwapo Youhei! Kaylangan kong mag review para next week.. Pagkatapos ng practice matutulog ako.."

"Uuwi ka ba sa bahay?"

"Hindi na. Pag tapos pala ng practice diretso na ako sa The Lodge. Nagpaalam ako kay manager na payagan akong matulog don para di ako ma late hahaha."

"Sabagay, mas okey yun. Teka dala mo ba uniform mo?"

"Nasa club ang uniform namin. Sila ang bahalang naglalaba dun. Gusto ni manager palaging malinis at mabango."

"Puro naman kasi bigatin ang tao dun. Buti nga nakapasok ka don. Biruin mo ang laki ng sahod mo sa ilang oras na trabaho dun. Bakit di ka na lang mag quit sa Danny's?"

"Kakapusin ako Youhei. Kaylangan kong mag ipon para sa tournament. Baka kasi magkaroon ng practice game sa ibang school dapat may pocket money ako."

"May punto ka."

"Sa sembreak, plano kong pumasok gabi-gabi doon para malaki maipon ko."

"Tama. Pero kung sakali napagod ka, wag mong pilitin sarili mo. Pag may hiring pala samin rekomenda kita. May bagong presidente ang Asahi at balita ko gusto nilang mag dagdag ng tauhan."

"Wow talaga! Gusto ko sa department mo Youhei hahaha."

"Alam ko. Wag kang mag alala, i re reserve agad kita." At narating na nila ang library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa cafeteria ng Tokyo Uni, sabay sabay na kumakain ang ilan sa member ng basketball team. Nakaugalian na nila na mag sabay sa pagkain, lalo na ng mga seniors.

"Maki-san, bakit hindi nyo kasama si Sakuragi-kun?" Tanong ni Wakashi sa gitna ng pagsubo.

"Pagkatapos kumain, dumidiretso na agad sya sa library."

"Ah ganun ba, sayang naman. Maraming chiks at boys pa namang ang nag re request sakin na sana daw kumain dito sa Sakuragi-kun hahaha."

"Yun ang dahilan kung bakit nagbabad siya sa library hahaha." Sabat naman ni Fujima.

"Nagbago ang ihip ng hangin para kay Sakuragi-kun. Sa totoo lang di ako makapaniwala na limampung beses na nabasted si Sakuragi." Tawa naman ni Hanagata.

"Limampu?! Seryoso ka Hanagata-kun. Bulag ba sila! Isang masterpiece si Sakuragi-sama Pabulas ni Daiko sa pahayag ni Hanagata.

"Ang totoo kasi hindi ganun ka popular si Sakuragi-kun. Ibang iba siya jung high school. Pero sa totoo kang di ko rin alam kung bakit. Sa tingin ko naman ay magandang lalaki si Sakuragi-kun kahit noon pa." Sagot ni Fujima

"Malamang pag nakita nila ngayon si Sakuragi-kun, laking pagsisisi nila." Sambit naman ni Wakashi.

Sa kabilang lamesa ay ang guroo ng ilang kakaibahan na pinag uusapan ang mga manlalaro. Sinasadya ng mga ito na iparinig ang kanilang usapan.

"Girl, tignan nyo ang basketball team! Ang gwapo gwapo nila!" Girl 1

"Sayang bakit wala yung isang player na may pulang buhok. Gusto ko pa naman sana siyang makita." Girl 2

"Bakit hindi tayo manood ng practice mamaya." Girl 1

"Bawal. Pinapasara ng coach ang gym twing may practice sila. Eh di ba classmate mo sa isang subject ung may pulang buhok." Girl 3

"Palagi naman siyang nasa sulok. Pag lalapitan mo ngingiti lang tapos aalis na. Pag lunch break naman, biglang nawawala." Girl 2

"Pero alam mo ba, minsan nabasa ko sa Basketball weekly last year pa ata yun na boyfriend nya si Rukawa-kun, yung classmate natin dati sa Tomogioka middle school." Girl 3

"Talaga! Kawaii! Bagay na bagay sila! Gosh! Bibili nga along ng magazine na yun.!" Girl 2

"Di ba kayo updated? Break na sila bago mag umpisa ang Winter Cup last december. Akala ko pa naman updated kayo...hmmmp." girl 4.

"Eekkk! Bakit!?" Girl 2

"Love triangle daw! Pero para sakin sila ang perfect fair. Si Akira Sendoh ang new boyfriend ni Rukawa-kun. Sayang lang sa Kanagawa college nag aral si Rukawa-kun." Girl 4

Nang marinig iyon ay tumayo at sinuntok ni Maki ang lamesa. Napatingin ang mga tao sa kanilang grupo at mabilis siyang lumabas ng cafeteria. Tanging si Hanagata at Fujima lamang ang nakakaalam ng dahilan nito kaya naman agad nila itong sinundan habang sa likuran nila ay ang nagtatakang si Kiyota.

"Girl anong nangyari?" Girl 4

"Di ko alam girl." Girl 2

Sumunod ng rin ang ilang manlalaro, upang maghanda sa susunod nilang klase. Ang ilan sa mga naroroon ay natulala lamang sa eksenang nasaksihan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Katatapos lang ng kanilang practice. Habang ang ilan ay naiwan upang maglinis ng gym, ang iba naman ay nagtungo na sa locker room para maligo.

"Ne, Shin-chan. May problema ba? Parang wala ka sa mood kanina pa. May nangyari ba?" Tanong ni Sakuragi nang mapansin na wala itong kibo simula pa nang practice.

"Ayos lang ako Hana-chan."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Okey lang ako Hana-chan, pagod lang siguro ako. May pasok ka ba ngayong gabi?"

"Meron, diretso nga ako ngayon dun pagkatapos kong maligo."

"Maaga pa."

"Imbes na umuwi at matulog sa bahay, doon na lang. Nagpaalam ako sa manager kung pwede akong makitulog sa quarter's room. Baka kasi ma late ako pag sa bahay ako matulog. Wala si Youhei para gisingin ako."

"Sa bahay ka na matulog. Ako na gigising sayo pag oras na."

"Okey lang ba. Baka kasi busy ka. Di ba darating mentor mo ngayon."

"Isang oras lang naman siya sa bahay. At saka sa sala kami nag le lecture."

"Okey sige." Nakangiti nitong tinanggap ang alok at pumasok na sa shower booth para maligo.

"So, okey na pakiramdam mo Shinichi-kun." Nakangising biro ni Fujima na nginitian lamang niya.

"Iba talaga ang karisma ng nag iisang Hana-chan. Napapangiti kahit bato." Singit naman ni Hanagata.

"Maki-senpai. Pwede ba akong sumama sa bahay mo?" Si Kiyota.

"Pasensya na Nobu-kun. May lecture ako ngayon. Makikitulog lang si Hana-chan. Aalis din siya sa gabi para mag trabaho."

"Hmppp!" Padabog ni Kiyota bago ito maligo.

"Sa lunes, tulog ka sa bahay!" Pahabol nitong anyaya sa nagtampong kouhai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagkatapos kumain at magligpit ng pinagkainan, isinama ni Maki si Sakuragi sa kanyang kwarto.

"Hana-chan, nasa unang drawer ang pajama ko, gamitin mo. Matulog ka na."

"Di ba ka matutulog?"

"Hindi. Mamaya lang darating na mentor ko. Matulog ka na. Anong oras ba kita gigisingin?"

"Alas siyete. Alas otso pasok ko. Tulog na ko Shin-chan." Paalam nito magtapos magpalit ng damit. Marahan nitong dinampian ng halik sa pisngi si Maki.

Kahit hindi nito sabihin, alam niyang may dinaramdam ang kaibigan. Halos mag-iisang taon na rin ang nakaraan nang maging kaibigan niya ang dating captain ng Kainan. Noong una ay alangan siyang tanggapin ang pakikipag kaibigan nito ngunit sa huli ay natutunan niya itong pagkatiwalaan. Matapos ang insidente nung isa taon, naging isa ito sa naging hingahan niya ng sama ng loob. Maliban kay Youhei, ito sa nagpayo sa kanya na subukang mag exam at mag-aral sa Tokyo.

Npakalaking tulong ni Maki sa kanya upang makabangon at magsimulng muli. Matapos ang pakikipag hiwalay niya kay Rukawa, ito ang nagbigay ng lakas ng loob at payo sa kanya na mangarap para sa kaniyang kinabukasan. Bukod pa roon, tumulong din ito sa paghahanap ng matitirahan sa Tokyo, na malapit lamang sa kanilang unibersidad. Tinanggihan niya ang alok nito sa tumira sa kaniyang apartment dahil ayaw niyang makabigat pa sa kanyang senpai. Ang mga payong naibigay nito ay sapat sa kanya.

"Kamusta Maki-kun. Matagal din tayong hindi nagkita. Last week binista namin ang Dad mo."

"Nabanggit nga niya nang tumawag siya. Kamusta ka naman Mishiro-kun-?"

"Ayos lang. Nagkita na ba kayo?"

"Ryu-niichan? Hindi pa. Wala akong balak makipagkita sa kanya."

"Alam kong sasabihin mo yan. Andito sya sa Tokyo."

"Ganun ba. Wala akong balita."

"Ah. Ok, magsimula na tayo. Magsimula muna tayong mag review ng Civil Code and enumerate the 'roffu' (six codes)." Mabilis na pahayag ng abogado upang maiwasan ang ano pa mang sasabihin nito.

"Teka, Mishiro-kun, anong gusto mong inumin?"

"Orange juice lang."

Tumayo si Maki upang kumuha ng juice para sa kanilang dalawa.

Lumipas ang halos isang oras ng lecture nang tumunog ang alarm ng kanyang cellphone.

"So naka alarm ka na pala ngayon kung anong oras tayo dapat matapos hahaha." Pabiro ni Shinohara sa kanyang 'estudyante'.

"Hahaha hindi, Mishiro-kun andito kasi ung ka team mate ko nakitulog, nagpapagising ng alas siyete. May part time job siya sa gabi. Excuse me." Paalam nito at tumungo sa kaniyang kwarto.

Kumatok ito bago pumasok at marahan itong ginising. "Hey...gising na. Alas siyete na, baka ma late." Makailang yugyog nito sa ginigising at muling lumabas ng kwarto.

Nang makalipas ang halos sampung minuto muli itong bumalik sa kaniyang kwartp upang gisingin ito.

"Hana-chan na male late ka na. Di ako lalabas ng kwarto hanggat di ka gumigising!"

"Hahaha, para magising si sleeping beauty, dapat may kiss." Pasigaw na biro ng abogado sa kanyang marinig si Maki.

"Hahaha... Kaya nga ba suko ang taga pag gising niya... Hana-chan! Gising na!"

"Arhgggggghh, inaantok pa ko."

Sapilitan nitong hinatak si Sakuragi patungong banyo upang mahilamos.

"Waaa anong ginagawa mo?"

"Paliliguan kita pag ayaw ko pang gumising!"

"Arhhhgg.. Gising na ko... Gising na ko... Sige na lumabas ka na!" At nakatawang lumabas ng banyo si Maki. Lumabas ng kwarto at bumalik sa sala.

Nangingiti lang si Shinohara bagamat di niya ito nakikita, ini imagine niya kung anong nangyayari. "Matagal na kitang kilala Shinichi-kun. Ngayon ko lang nakitang ngumiti ka nga ganyan. Hmmmm... boyfriend?"

"Di ko siya boyfriend Mishiro-kun. Mas malapit dito ung trabaho niya kaya inalok ko na dito na umidlip bago pumasok."

"Ahhh, okey! Ngayong lang din kasi kita narinig na tumawag sa pangalan na may 'chan' hehehe."

"Isip bata kasi..."

"So that's all for today. Basta tawagan mo lang ako pag meron kang di maintindihan, any time. Kaylangan ko na ring umalis." Paalam nito matapos ilagay sa attaché case ang kanyang mga papeles.

Pagkaalis ni Shinohara ay siya namang labas ni Sakuragi sa kwarto ni Maki. Lumapit ito ay tumayo sa likuran ni Maki. Hinawakan sa magkabilang balikat at isinandal ang kanyang ulo sa batok nito.

"Ne, Shin-chan, inaantok pa ko..."

"Wag ka muna kayang pumasok. Dito ka na matulog."

"Eh! Hindi pwede."

Humarap si Maki sa kanya tumitig. Marahan hinawakan sa baba. "Bakit hindi pwede, sabi mo inaantok ka pa."

"Ahhh, Shin-chan wala akong sasahurin pag di ako pumasok ngayon." At yumakap ito kay Maki. Mahigpit na yakap rin ang iginanto nito.

"Ihahatid na kita.." Habang magyakap.

"Wag na, malapit lang naman, maglalakad lang ako."

"Hmmm, sasabayan kita sa paglalakad. Dadaan din ako sa grocery. Inubos mo pagkain ko hahahah."

"Hehehe, dito ako mag aalmusal okey." Nagniningning ang mga mata nito habang nagtatanong.

"Okey, tara na! Male late ka na." Kumalas ito sa pagkakayakap upang dampian si Sakuraging halik sa labi na ginantihan din nito.

Matagal ding nanghinang ang kanilang mga labi, habang ang isang kamay ni Maki ay humahaplos sa likuran nito. Palinahasa'y mas matangkad si Sakuragi, matapos halikan sa labi ay dahan dahan naman itong dumako sa kanyang leeg. Amoy na amoy niya ang maskulado ngunit mahinhing amoy nito na lalong nagpainit sa kanya. Malayang niyang dinilaan ang likod ng tenga nito at muling nagbalik sa paghalik sa leeg nito.

"Shhh, Shin-chan. Wag na wag mong susubukan." Saway at ngiti nito sa kanya nang mabatid ang nais niya na markahan ang leeg nito. Nang maghiwalay ay ngumiti lamang ito sa kanya. Magkahawak kamay silang lumabas ng apartment ni Maki.

Bagamat alam ni Maki na kaibigan lang ang kayang ibigay sa kanya ni Sakuragi, maluwag niya itong tinanggap. Masaya na siya sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa. May mga pagkakataon na umaasa siya na isang araw ay tatanggapin siya nito.

Ramdam niya na sinusunukan nito na suklian ang pagmamahal na pinaramdam niya dito. Ngunit sa huli, hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin nito sa kanya. Hanggang yakap at halik lamang. Minsan nitong binanggit sa kanya, na kung sakali mang magmahal siyang muli, sana ay sa kanya na lamang.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abala si Youhei sa pagtipa ng keyboard ng kaniyang computer. Maliban sa mga school works, marami siyang nakabinbing 'assignment' mula sa kanyang promotion manager ng Creative department. Masuwerteng nakapasok siya sa kompanyang iyon sapagkat nahahasa ang kaniyang takento. Kahit part time lamang ay pinagkatiwalaan ito ng kaniyang head na umisip at magbigay ng ilang ideya at konsepto sa gagawin nilang proyekto.

"Ne, Youhei, aga mo ata umuwi ngayon o hindi ka pumasok?" Tanong ni Sakuragi habang naghihikab pa at bagong gising.

"Ah, wala pang masyadong gagawin sa station. May bago kasi silang project. Oo nga pala, next week mag audition ka samin."

"Audition? Mag artista? Nyahaha Youhei alam mo naman wala akong hilig dun."

"Baka! Hindi yun! Di ba mahilig ka sa anime? Nangangailangan sila ng voice actor?"

"Voice actor? Teka hindi ata alam ng henyo yun ah?"

"Kilala mo sina Son Goku, si Battousai at Inuyasha...?"

"Aba oo naman! Teka ibig sabihin ako magdo drowing ako?!" At hinila nito ang upuan upang maintindihan ang nais na sabihin ng kaibigan.

"Voice actor, sila yung nagbibigay boses para sa mga anime characters. Di ba mahilig kang magpabago bago ng boses. Tsansa mo na para mging boses ng mga anime."

"Waaaa! Talaga Youhei, magiging super hero na din ako!" Masayang sabi nito na tila ba nangangarap.

"Oo baka! May gagawin silang tauhan sa anime base sa manga, tapos boses mo gagamitin nila sa pagsasalita. Nakuha mo na? Pero di pa sigurado kung superhero."

"Sige, sige. Gusto ko yan. Teka, teka. Ako ba pipili ng magiging pangalan ko?"

"Di ko alam. Basta pag ikaw ang nagbigay boses sa tauhan sa anime, para ka na ring super hero."

"Ahhhh, sige. Tamang-tama malapit na sembreak."

"Teka, kaylan pala ang tournament nyo? Bakit parang ang tagal pa?"

"Ah, pagtapos pa daw ng sembreak. Hindi daw kagaya sa high school. Tapos sa december ang finals. Magkakaroon daw kami ng practice kaso di pa alam kung kaylan."

"Ahhh.. Teka bakit ang aga mo palang gumising. Maaga pa ah."

"Magkikita kami ni Kiyota. I treat niya ko sa McDo."

"Hmm, tungkol kay Maki-san?"

"Yeye... Ligo na ko." Paalam nito at pumasok na sa banyo upang maligo. Naiwang nag iisip si Youhei kung ano ang pag uusapan ng dalawa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Sakuragi dito!" Sigaw ni Kiyota kay Sakuragi nang makita itong pumasok ng food chain. Agad naman nitong nakita si Kiyota at nilapitan.

"Yo, anong inorder mo para sakin. Treat mo di ba?"

"Gaya pa rin ng dati. Ano bang pag uusapan natin... Medyo nagmamadali ako. Saka may pasok ka pa di ba."

"Oo mamaya pang alas otso. Gaya ng sabi ko sayo, tungkol kay Shin-chan."

"Kung tungkol kay Maki-senpai, hayaan mo matagal na kong sumuko. Ikaw ang gusto niya. Kahit bulag, makikita yon." Mapait na sabi nito habang kumakain.

"Hindi yun. Alam ko na high school pa lang gusto mo na si Shin-chan. Sa tingin ko gusto ka rin nya. Pasensya ka na kung sakali mang naagaw ko atensyon niya mula sayo."

"Hahaha, anong pinagsasabi mo. Umpisa pa lang napansin ka na niya."

"Hmn, akala mo lang yun. Nag aalala lang siya sayo na baka i headbutt kita. Nyahahaha."

"Okey, okey... Anong tungkol sa kanya? Di ba matagal nang kayo?"

"Kami, anong kami...walang kami Kiyota. Magkaibigan klang kami."

"Teka, akala ko kayo na. Di ba nga dun ka pa natutulog sa apartment niya, tapos Shin-chan at Hana-chan tawagan nyo.. Wag mong sabihing wala na kayo."

"Hindi yun, magkaibigan lang talaga kami ni Shin-chan. Alam ko na gusto niya ako...pero kaibigan lang talaga tingin ko sa kanya at alam niya yun."

"Sakuragi wag mong sabihin na pinaglalaruan mo lang si Maki-senpai. Ako makakalaban mo." Bigla itong tumayo at sinuntok ang ng lamesa na nakaagaw pansin ng ilan sa mga kumakain.

"Baka! Umupo ka nga at makinig! Tignan mo tinginan tuloy sila." Sabi ni Sakuragi at nguso sa mga nakatingin sa kanila. May mangilan-ngilan na panay ang tingin sa kanila sa simula pa lang nang kanilang pag uusap. Kaya naman pabulong silang nag usap.

"Ang totoo, noon ko pa sinabi kay Shin-chan na di ko sya kayang mahalin. Sinubukan ko naman, kaso di talaga. Alam mo bang mahirap sakin na magkagusto sa iba kasi iniisip ko masasaktan siya. Kaya naisip ko na tulungan ka." Seryosong bulong kay Kiyota.

"May nagustuhan ka na ba?"

"Wala pa. Kasi inaalala ko si Shin-chan. Alam ko na hanggang ngayon umaasa pa rin siya. Kaya nung narinig ko na matutulog ka sa bahay niya sa lunes, may naisip akong plano."

"Plano? Anong klaseng plano yan? Baka naman magalit sakin si Maki-senpai sa plano mong yan." Pagdududa nito sa kanya.

"Kilala ko si Shin-chan hindi yun magagalit. Napaka responsableng tao nun." Lumapit ito kay Kiyota at mahinang bumulong. "Pag nakipag sex ka kay Shin-chan at siya nakauna sayo, sigu..."

"Waaaa Sakuragi anong pinagsasabi mo!" Di pa naman natatapos ang sinasabi ni Sakuragi ay nag react na agad ito.

"Baka! Tumahimik ka nga! Umupo ka!" At muli silang tinignan mga tao.

"Akitin mo sya, o kaya maglasing lasingan ka... Basta... Nasa sayo yan kung gusto ko pang palagpasin ang pagkakataon mo kay Shin-chan." Pagpapayo niya dito. "Mahal ko siya bilang kaibigan, at alam ko na ikaw ang makakapagpasaya sa kaniya. Ayaw kong mapunta siya sa taong sasaktan lang siya. May tiwala ako sayo Kiyota."

"Seryoso ka?"

"Pagdating kay Shin-chan, seryoso ako. Kung pwede lang, kung kaya ko lang na mahalin siya di sana hindi na kita kinausap."

Nang marinig ang pahayag na iyon ni Sakuragi ay nagliwanag ang mukha nito. Maaaring tama ito. Noon pa man ay mahal na mahal na niya si Maki, at akala niya ay ganun din ito sa kanya.

Nang mag aral ito sa college, madalas siya nitong tinatawagan at kinukumusta mula sa Tokyo. Ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng kaniyang sophomore year, unti unti itong nagbago ng pakitungo sa kanya at madalas niyang makita na kasa-ksama ito ni Sakuragi tuwing sembreak at kanyang pinagselosan.

Nang matapos ang Inter High at Winter Cup ay sumama ang loob niya dahil sa suportang binibigay niya kay Sakuragi, na dapat sana'y para sa kanya.

Magkaganun may, pinili pa rin niyang sumunod kay Maki sa Tokyo para mag aral at nagbabaka sakali na magbalik ang dati nitong pagtingin sa kanya. Ngunit laking gulat niya na malaman na nakapasa sa entrance exam si Sakuragi sa nasabing unibersidad. Maliban pa sa pagiging scholar nito ay sumali rin ito sa basketball team. Dahil doon ay nag umpisa na siyang mawala ng pag-asa at nagbigay daan para sa dalawa.

At ngayon, mismong si Sakuragi, na kaniyang pinagseselosan at itinuring na karibal ang nag alok ng tulong upang mapalapit mahalin siya ni Maki.

At ngayong ito na mismo ang nagsabing wala silang relasyon at magkaibigan lamang, nabuhay na muli ang pag-asa sa kanyang puso.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Shit Kaede... Sige pa...ahhh...hmm... kaede... bilis pa Kaede..." Halos pagmamakaawa ng pawisang si Sendoh kay Rukawa habang nakapaibabaw ito sa kanya. Mabilis na pagbaba-taas ang ginagawa nito nang maramdaman na malapit na silang 'makaraos'. Ang dalawang kamay niya ay nakatungkod sa magkabilang gilid ni Sendoh, habang ang kamay naman nito ay nakakapit sa kanyang maliit na beywang na umaalalay sa kanyang 'pagbaba-taas'. Makalipas pa ang ilang sandali ay naramdaman na niya ang mainit na likido sa kaniyang kaloob-looban.

Pawisang bumagsak si Rukawa sa ibabaw ni Sendoh, na niyakap naman nito. Magkadikit ang malalagkit na katawan dahil sa pawis.

"Kaede, anong oras ang alis mo papunta Tokyo?" hingal na tanong ni Sendo.

"10 ng umaga."

"Hanggang kaylan kayo doon."

"Una akong babalik dito, lunes ng umaga."

"Bakit di na lang siya dito magpa check-up, marami namang mahusay na doctor dito?"

"Kaibigan nya yung doktor." Marahan itong tumayo at nagtungo sa banyo upang maghugas.

"Sigurado ka bang okey lang na kayong dalawa. Pwede akong sumama kung gusto mo."

"Okey lang di kami magtatagal."

Nakiusap ang ina ni Rukawa na samahan ito sa pagpapa check-up sa Tokyo dahil kasalukuyang nasa business trip ang ama nito. Kahit ayaw niya ay napilitan ito dahil sa pag aalala kung hahayaan ang ina na mag isa patungong Tokyo.

"Sige na, pwede naman akong mag skip sa practice."

"Wag na. Baka magalit si Coach."

"Ah, sabagay. Pero wag mong kalimutan magdala ng pasalubong ha." Bumangon na rin ito at nagtungo sa banyo. Marahan nitong hinaplos ang mukha ng kasintahan at dinampian ng halik. "Ma mimiss kita Kaede. I love you."

"Saglit lang ako mawawala."

"Alam ko Kaede, di lang ako sanay na wala ka sa tabi ko."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malakas na palakpakan ang maririnig sa The Lodge matapos kumanta ng singer ng bandang nagtangghal para sa gabing iyon. Tuwing sabado at linggo ng gabi, may ilang banda ang pinapayagang magtanggahal para sa nasabing bar. Marami sa mga ito ay mga amateur band na nagnanais na makilala sa larangan ng musika. Matapos ang awitin, karamihan sa mga customer ay humiling ng isa pang awitin.

Isa sa mga regular na customer ng bar ang nag request kay Sakuragi na kumanta habang nagse serve ito ng inumin para sa kanya.

"Haha, pasensya na Kyoko-san di ako marunong kumanta." Magalang na pagtanggi nito sa babae na nais siyang pakantahin.

"Sige na Sakuragi-kun, may paborito kasi akong kanta."

"Ganun ba Kyoko-san. Kaso lang hindi ako ganun kagaling kumanta eh."

"Okey lang Sakuragi-kun. Gusto ko lang na marinig yung kantang yon. May tip ka sakin." Masuyong sabi nito sa waiter.

Simula nang magtrabaho si Sakuragi sa bar, ilan sa mga customer doon ay naging malapit sa kanya. Bukod sa natural na masiyahan, wala siyang kinatatakutan. Para sa kanya lahat ay pantay-pantay. Walang mahirap, walang mayaman. Hindi lamang mga kalalakihan ang madalas magtungo roon, maging ang mga kababaihan na karamihan ay asawa ng mga negosyante.

Dahil sa ayaw biguin ang hiling ng babae, ay pinagbigyan niya ito. Agad itong lumapit sa banda upang sabihin ang kantang nais niyang ipakanta kay Sakuragi.

"Gabing gabi po uli sa lahat. Ngayong gabi po ay may special request tayo mula sa ating special na bisita. Tinatawagan ko ang atensyon ng ating kasama at kaibigan sa si Sakuragi-kun upang pagbigyan ang hiling ng ating magandang si Kyoko-san." Anunsiyo ng lead singer ng banda.

Nagawi ang tingin ng mga tao sa direksyon ni 'Kyoko-san' matapos siyang ituro ng singer. Matapos ay malakas silang nagpalakpakan nang tumayo sa center stage si Sakuragi upang kumanta. Makaraan ang ilang minutong pag uusap, nagsimula na siyang kumanta.

Nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa bar sa umpisa pa lang ng kaniyang pag awit. Wala sinuman sa kanila ang nagtangkang pumalakpak. Lahat ng tingin ay napako sa kanya.

"Some people live their dreams

Some people close their eyes

Some people's destiny

Passes by

There are no guarantees

There are no alibis

That's how our love must be

Don't ask why

It takes some time

God knows how long

I know that I can forget you

As soon as my heart stops breakin'

Anticipating

As soon as forever is through

I'll be over you

Remembering times gone by

Promises we once made

What are the reasons why

Nothing stays the same

There were the nights holding you close

Someday I'll try to forget them

Someday I'll be over you"

Isang malakas na palakpakan ang kanyang natanggap sa mga customer nang matapos siyang kumanta. Mangilan ilan sa mga babaeng naroon ay naantig sa kanyang inawit. Lalo na ang babaeng nag request ng awiting iyon ay nalingid ang luha sa mata. Puno ng emosyon ang pag awit ni Sakuragi.

Sa isang sulok kung saan nakaupo sina Asami at Shinohara, ay napabilib sa ginawa nitong pag-awit. Masasabing mula sa puso ang kaniyang pagkanta.

Bago bumaba sa stage, kinamayan ni Sakuragi ang miyembro ng banda isa isa at nakatanggap siya ng papuri sa mga ito. Maging ang lead singer ay nagsabi na maganda ang kanyang boses. Pagkababa niya sa stage ay agad siyang sinalubong ni 'Kyoko-san' at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. Nagpasalamat ito sa pagkanta ng paborito niyang awitin at pasikretong inilagay sa bulsa nito ang pangakong 'tip'. Maging ilan sa mga customer ay nagpaabot ng papuri sa kanya na lubos na siyahan sa kanyang pagkanta.

Pilit na ngiti lamang ang sagit ni Sakuragi sa mga bumabati sa kanya. Nung una ay nasisiyahan lamang sa siya pagkanta, ngunit pagdating sa kalagitnaan ay namigat ang kanyang dibdib. Nanumbalik ang sakit na kaniyang naramdamdaman noon at ibunuhos niya iyon sa pagkanta. Bawat lirikong kanyang sinasambit ay mala patalim na tumatarak sa kanyang puso. Pilit niyang pinaglalabanan ang luhang nais tumulo sa kanyang mga mata. Sinong makapagsasabi na ang kanyang iyon ay nababagay para sa kanya.

"Hindi ko alam na my talent ka pala sa pagkanta Sakuragi-kun." Wika ni Shinohara nang mapadaan siya sa harap nila.

"Ah, kayo pala Shinohara-sensei, gandang gabi. Sayo rin Asami-san, maraming salamat nga pala para sa nakaraang araw."

"Salamat saan? Sa paghatid o sa halik." Nakangising tanong nito habang hithit ang sigarilyo.

"Eh... ano... sa paghatid..." Namumula at nauutal na sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Hahaha, Ryuichi child abuse at sexual harassment yan. Tauhan ko si Sakuragi-kun at ako ang abogado niya. Ihahabla kita." Pabiro ni Shinohara.

Napailing lamang Shinohara sa pagka prangka ng kaibigan. Kahit alam niyang gusto ng kaibigan niya si Sakuragi, minsan ay gusto niyang batukan ito dahil sa pagiging 'mabilis'.

"Ano... may maipaglilingkod ba ako sa inyo sensei?"

"Wag kang mag alala nag order na kami. Nadala ako sa kanta mo. Napakahusay."

"Maraming salamat. Sabihin nyo lang kung may kaylangan kayo sensei." Paalis na sana ito nang biglang sumagot si Asami.

"Meron, meron akong kaylangan..."Pagkalagay ng sigarilyo sa ashtray ay tumayo ito at lumapit kay Sakuragi.

Marahan nitong hinaplos ang pisngi ni Sakuragi, habang ito naman ay napako lang sa kinatatayuan.

"Meron akong kaylangan sayo. Dinner date, bukas ng gabi. Susunduin kita." Bulong nito sa kanya at bumalik sa pagkakaupo.

Tila nanghina ang tuhod si Sakuragi sa bulong nito. Hindi niya alam ang isasagot kaya nagmadali siyang umalis nang walang sagot sa hiling ni Asami.

Simula nang halikan siya nito, samut-saring emosyon ang kaniyang naramdaman. Iniisip kung bakit pamilyar ang halik na iyon samantalang alam niya na bago pa lang niya ito nakilala. Simula nang mangyari iyon, may mga gabing nananaginip siya kasama si Asami. Sa tuwing naaalala niya ang halik nito, malakas na kumakabog ang kanyang dibdib, at kung minsan ay hinihiling niya na sana ay makita niya ito. Ayaw man niyang aminin, nagsisimulang mahulog ang loob niya sa lalaking di niya kilala ng lubos.

"Ne Ryuichi, sabi ko sayo wag mong madaliin. Natakot tuloy sayo."

"Dapat lang akong magmadali. Kita mo yun?" Nguso nito sa direksyon ng ilang kalalakihan na nakitingin kay Sakuragi habang naghahakot ng mga basong walang laman sa kalapit na lamesa.

"Huh... Tulad ng dati, mapagmasid ka pa rin. Well, good luck. Andito lang ako kung kaylangan mo ng back-up, hahaha." Sabay taas ng baso bilang cheers.

"Kaylangan ko ng sukat nya."

"Sukat?"

"Para sa damit. Date namin bukas."

"Hahaha, tsk tsk... Okey okey akong bahala. Padedeliver bukas, sabihin mo lang kung saan."

Buong gabi ay kay Sakuragi lamang nakapako ang atensyon ni Asami. Alam ni Shinohara na seryoso ang kaibigan. Sa tagal nilang pagkakaibigan, masasabi niya na iba ang tama ng kaibigan sa batang waiter. Kumbaga ay 'love at first sight'.

Naalala niya pa ang unang araw na dumating ito mula sa Amerida at inaaya ito sa The Lodge upang magdiwang. Pagpasok pa lang ng bar, si Sakuragi na agad ang napansin nito. Di maalis-alis ang malagkit na tingin nito sa batang waiter. Upang mapalapit ang kaibigan dito, inihabilin niya sa manager ng bar na ipahatid ang kaibigan sa bahay nito.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sunod sunod na katok ang gumising kay Youhei ng hapong yun. Halos katutulog lang niya pagkagaling ng trabaho. Kahit tinatamad bumangon, napilitan siyang tumayo upang tignan kung sino ang may lakas ng loob na istorbohin ang tulog niya.

"Delivery para kay Sakuragi-san." Pamungad nito nang buksan ni Youhei ang pintuan. Nakita niya ang hawak nitong malaking bag na itim na sa tingin niya ay damit ang laman.

"Mali ka ata ng napuntahang bagay. Sigurado ko di mag o order ng ganyan ang kaibigan." Turo niya sa dala nito.

"Eh, pero tama ang adres. Pakitignan."

Matapos tignan ang adres na nakasulat sa papel. Binuksan niya ng malaking bag at tumambad sa kanya ang isang mamahaling tuxedo. Napansin niya rin ang paper bag na nasa bandang paanan nila. Nakita niya na may kahon ito ng sapatos.

"Kanino galing."

"Asami-san. Ito ang card na may mensahe." Inabot nito kay Youhei ang maliit na sobre na kinalalagyan ng card. Matapos ay kinuha niya ang damit at pumirma. Pagkasara ng pinto. Agad nitong pinuntahan at ginising si Sakuragi.

"Oi Hanamichi! Gising. May pa deliver para sayo. Bangon na!"

"Waaa, Youhei, wag kang maingay. Bukas mo na ko gisingin... Wala akong trabaho ngayon." Angal nito at nagtalukbong ng kumot.

"Oi, oi... sige ka male late ka sa date mo. Alas otso, susuduin ka daw ni Asami-san. Bangon na."

Pagkarinig ng pangalang Asami-san, agad itong napabangon.

"Nasan, nasan Youhei?! Sabihin wala ako, sabihin na di ako nakatira dito...sabihin wala kang kilalang Sakuragi." Pagkasabi nagtungo ito sa banyo at nag kandado.

"Hahaha, oi Hanamichi. Lumabas ka nga dyan. Nagpadeliber ng damit ang boyfriend mo. Isuot mo daw at susunduin ka daw ng alas otso. Hahaha" katok nito sa pintuan ng banyo.

"Youhei baka! Bakit mo tinanggap?"

"Tulog ka. Malay ko ba, hindi mo naman sinabi na may payaman ka palang boyfriend hahahaha. Labas ka na, maghahanda ako ng meryenda tapos ikwento mo sakin kung san mo nakilala ang mayamang boyfriend mo." Panunukso nito bago lumabas na ng kwarto.

Nang magtungo si Sakuragi sa sala, kasalukyang nanonood ng TV si Youhei at kumakain ng junk food.

"O Hanamichi umpisahan mo na." Tanong niya at inabot ang isang pakete ng junk food dito.

"Umpisahan ang alin?"

"Love story mo, kung paano mo nakilala ang mayaman mong boyfriend."

"Ahhh! Youhei! Hindi ko siya boyfriend. K'so, bakit ba kasi hindi ko agad sinabi agad. Pambihira!"

"Ano ang hindi mo sinabi? Kwento mo na makikinig ako."

"Okey, okey...paano nga ba...Naalala mo nung isang linggo. Yung hindi ako natulog dito sa bahay..."

"Waaa Hanamichi! Wag mong sabihing..." Di pa man natatapos ang sasabihin napatigil na ito at napatakip ng bibig.

"Baka Youhei! Hindi yun! Kaibigan ni sensei yun, pinakiusapan ako na ihatid sa bahay kasi lasing sa bar. Kaylan ko lang nalaman na si sensei pala may ari ng The Lodge at yung kaibigan niyang yun kasosyo niya galing amerika."

"Ahh... tapos... sino naman yung sensei na yun?"

"Shinohara-sensei..."

"Shinohara? Teka yun ba yung abogado na matangkad, may pagka silver ang buhok tapos nakasalamin?"

"Oo, pano mo nalaman, nagkakilala na ba kayo."

"Sira! Hindi ka nanonood ng balita? Pinakasikat na abogado yun dito sa Japan. Pinakabata at pinasikat. Geez, pambihira ka Hanamichi, nasa Japan ka di mo alam."

"Aba malay ko... wala naman sakin yung kung presidente ba siya o kung emperor..."

Napangiti lang ito sa kaibigan. Bilib siya dito pagdating sa ganitong bagay. Hindi ito tumitingin sa kinatatayuan o ano mang posisyon ng mga taong kanyang nakikilala. Pantay pantay ang turing niya sa bawat nakikilala.

"Okey, si Shinohara-san ang nakiusapa sayo na ihatid sa bahay yung si Asami-san, at nagkakilala kayo. Pagkatapos kaylan at paano mo siya naging boyfriend?"

"Ahhh hindi ko nga siya boyfriend... Kagabi sa bar andun sila, tinanong ko sila kung may kaylangan ba sila...tapos itong si Asami-san sabi niya meron daw...dinner date daw ngayong gabi."

"Hahaha, ikaw naman pala ang mali Hanamichi."

"Eh, bakit? Tinanong ko lang naman kung may kaylangan sila."

"Mali kasi tanong mo, dapat ang tanong mo kung ano order nila hindi kung may kaylangan sila. Natural lang na iba sagot nila hahaha."

"Ganun ba Youhei? Oo nga no? Bakit di ko naisip yun? Yun nag aya siya ng dinner date...sa gulat ko hindi ko alam ang isasagot ko kaya bigla akong umalis."

"Ahh yun pala, hindi ka tumanggi. Kaya pala nagpadala siya ng damit na isusuot mo. Saka wag kang mag alala, dinner date lang naman pla."

"Teka...pero nindi naman ako umoo. At saka anong dinner date lang... Date yun Youhei! ...date!"

"ikaw ang mali Hanamichi, hindi ka rin humindi. Ibig sabihin tuloy kayo hahaha...saka dinner date lang naman... Ibig sabihin kakain lang kayo."

"Ha?! Kakain...pero sabi niya dinner date daw."

"Sira ka talaga Hanamichi. Pag sinabing dinner date ibig sabihin dalawa lang kayong kakain, hindi na dinner date yun pag sobra sa dalawa. Kuha mo?"

"Ahhh ganun ba?" Sagot nito at napahawak sa baba na animoy nag iisip. "Kakain lang pala, hehehe akala ko pa naman kung ano na."

Natawa lang si Youhei sa naging reaksyon ng kaibigan. Pagdating sa mga ganoon bagay, mabagal itong pumik-ap. interesado siyang malaman kung sino nga ang Asami-san na iyon. Naisip niya na baka ito na marahil ang matagal na niyang hininintay para sa kanyang mahal na kaibigan.

Lumipas ang ilang oras at nagpatuloy sila sa panonood ng tv habang kumakain ng sitserya. Pa minsan minsan ay tinitignan niya ang kaibigan. Napansin nito na panay ang tingin nito sa orasan na nakakabit sa pader. Nais sana niyang usisain ito nang may biglang kumatok sa pintuan. Nang marinig iyon ay agad na nagtungo sa kwarto si Sakuragi at sinenyasan ang kaibigan na buksan ang pinto.

Pagbukas ng pinto, bumungad sa harapan niya ang isang lalaking matangkad, may pagka silver ang buhok at nakasalamin. Sa tabi nito ay isang babaeng, sa tingin niya ay nasa edad trenta pataas at may hawak na kit.

"Magandang gabi, maari ko bang makausap si Sakuragi-kun." Agad na sabi nang pag buksan ni Youhei ng pinto.

"Magandang gabi din, kung di ako nagkakamali, ikaw si Shinohara-san. Ikinagagalak ko kayong makilala, ako si Youhei Mito, kaibigan ni Sakuragi, pasok kayo. " magalang nitong pagpapakilala, pakikipag kamay at pagpapatuloy sa bisita.

"Paumanhin sa pang isitorbo. Ito nga pala si Nanami-san, isinama ko para tulungan si Sakuragi-kun." Matapos makipagkamay sa babae, napansin nito ang laman ng kit na dala nito.

"Oi Hanamichi, may bisita ka, si Shinohara-san!" Katok at tawag nito sa pinto ng kwarto.

Nang marinig ang pangalan ng abogado, agad nman itong lumabas na nakangiti.

"Magandang gabi Sensei, siguro may maganda kang balita sakin."

"Oo, meron Sakuragi-kun. Isinama ko si Nanami-san para tulungan ka sa pagbibihis. Unang date nyo ng kaibigan ko, kaya gusto ko gwapo ka ngayong gabi, hehehe." Pabiro nito sa kanya sabay kumindat.

Nang marinig ito, napaluhod si Sakuragi at napahawak sa ulo. "Akala ko pa naman sensei, ibabalita mo na hindi na tuloy." Malungkot na wika nito na tila ba lumong lumo.

"Maa, maa Hanamichi simulan mo nang maligo para malagyan ka na ng make-up ni Nanami-san." Panunukso nito sa kaibigan at tumawa ng malakas.

"Ahhh Youhei! Akala ko pa naman kaibigan kita!" At padabog itong nagtungo sa banyo upang maligo. Malakas na tawanan ang maririnig sa mga naiwan sa sala habang siya ay nagmamaktol.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, matapos maligo ni Sakuragi, pinapasok ni Youhei sa kanilang kwarto ang babae upang tulungan ang kaibigan.

"Ano...Shinohara-san, kung di mo mamasamain gusto ko sanang malaman kung anong klaseng tao ang kaibigan mo. Ibig ko sabihin...alam mo na, nag aalala lang ako para sa kaibigan ko."

"Ah, nainitindihan ko Mito-kun. Teka ...hmm...pano ko na sasabihin...tama, sabihin na lang natin na kabaligtaran ng ugali ng kaibigan ko si Sakuragi-kun. " winika nito na tila nahihirapang mag isip ng sasabihin. "Kung si Sakuragi-kun, masayahin, palakaibigan...ang kaibigan ko naman...alam mo yun...hindi naman sa isnabero...tipong di palakibo, tahimik lang, matipid magsalita...yun! Mabuti siyang tao."

"Hahaha, naintindihan ko na Shinohara-san. Ewan ko ba, napansin ko tila lapitin ang kaibigan ko ng mga ganong klaseng tao..." Pagbibiro nito.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Wala...wala naman sensei, may bigla lang kasi akong naalala. Siguro ang kaibigan mo, oo at hindi lang maririnig mo pang kinausap mo...hahaha"

"Hehehe, tama ka Mito-kun."

"Pero, Shinohara-san. Ang totoo nag aaalala ako para sa kaibigan ko. Simula junior high magkasama na kami palagi...ayaw ko kasing..."

"Teka...wag mong sabihing..."

"Hindi yun Shinohara-san. Matalik kong kaibigan si Sakuragi. Kapatid na turing ko sa kanya. May dahilan...marami...sa nakaraan... at ayaw ko maulit yun sa kaibigan ko..pagdating ng tamang panahon...malalaman nyo rin...sa ngayon...basta..." Pahayag niya sa abogado na may bahid ng lungkot. Agad naman itong naintindihan ng abogado kaya hindi na ito muling nagtanong.

Makalipas ang matagal na paghihintay, naunang lumbas ng kwarto ang babae at sinabing handa na si Sakuragi. Dumukot sa bulsa ang abogado at may iniabot ito sa babae at nagpaalam na itong aalis na.

Pagbukas ni Youhei nang pinto upang makalabas ang babae, napansin niya sa tapat ng kanilang apartment ang matangkad na lalaki nakatayo at naninigarilyo. Dahil nakalikod ito, hindi niya nakita ang itsura nito. Paglabas ng babae, akma na niyang sisasara ang pinto ng mapansin ito ng abogado at tinawag.

"Ryuichi, kanina ka pa ba dyan? Bakit hindi ka kumatok?" Tanong niya sa lalaki. Agad itong humarap sa kanila nang marinig ang pangalan. Matapos ay pinatay at itinapon ang upos ng sigarilyo sa basurahang nasa tabi. Senyas lamang ang sagot nito sa abogado.

"Mito-kun, pinapakilala ko nga pala sayo ang kaibigan ko, siya si Ryuichi Asami."

"Youhei Mito, kaibigan ni Sakuragi. Pasok ka Asami-san." Alok nito sa lalaki at nakipag kamay. Bagamat nabigla sa itsura ng lalaki sa kanyang harapan, nagawa pa rin nitong maging kalmante. Kakaibang aura ang bumabalot sa pagkatao ng lalaki, base sa pakiramdam ni Youhei. Para sa kanya, isa itong misteryoso.

Pag pasok sa bahay, napansin niya na marahil ay mas matangkad ito ng bahagya sa kanyang kaibigan. Mala kulay itim at kape ang buhok nito na tumugma sa kulay ng mata. Masasabi niyang maamo ang mukha inito ngunit bakas ang kapangyarihan. At sa suot nitong formal suit, kapansin-pansin pa ang matipuno nitong pangangatawan.

Pagpasok sa bahay ay siya namang paglabas ni Sakuragi. Bahagya nitong inuunat ang pantalon kaya't di niya pansin ng mga nakapaligid sa kanya.

"Ne Youhei, bagay ba sakin?" Tanong nito sa madako ang tingin nito sa mga kasama, laking gulat nito na makita si Asami. Maging ang mga ito ay nagulat sa ayos ni Sakuragi. Natulala lamang ang mga ito nang makita ang 'bagong ayos' na si Sakuragi.

Bagamat nabigla si Asami ng makita ka 'date', kumalma lamang ito at lumapit kay Sakuragi, masuyong hinaplos ang pisngi. "You're gorgeous..." Komento nito kay Sakuragi, na ikinapula naman ng mukha nito.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Pinagmamasdang mabuti ni Kanako ang nag iisang anak. Masaya ito sa kanyang nakita. Matapos nitong suutin ang formal suit na binili sa anak, bilang isang ina ay proud siyang makita na lumaking magandang lalaki ang anak. Muli, ay naalala niya ang kabataan ng kaniyang mahal na asawa, na may malaking pagkakahawig sa anak.

"Kaede dear, you're so gorgeous. Sigurado ko pag nakita ka ni Akira-kun, lalong siyang ma inlove sayo. Bakit nga pala di mo siya sinama dito sa Tokyo?"

Matapos malaman ng ina ang pakikipag hiwalay ni Rukawa kay Sakuragi, agad nitong hiniling na ipakilala si Sendoh sa kanya.

Katwiran ng ina, kung nagkarelasyon sila matapos ang hiwalayan nila ni Sakuragi, walang masama na ipakilala ito sa kanya.

Nang makilala, pinahayag ng ina na sana ay tapusin muna nila ang kanilang pag aaral bago mag isip na bumukod.

"Magagalit si Coach."

Yun lang at din nagtanong ang ina. Alam nito kung gaano katipid magsalita at sumagot ang anak.

"Kaede dear, masaya ako na makasama ka namin sa anniversary namin ng Papa mo."

"Dapat sinabi mo agad."

"Pag sinabi ko sayo alam kung di ka sasama dito sa Tokyo. Kaya nag isip ako ng ibang rason, pasensya ka na my dear, hihi." Sagot nito sa tinuran ng anak. Nagsinungaling siya dito na magpapa check up sa Tokyo, dahil pag sinabi niya ang totoong dahilan alam niyang hindi ito sasama.

"Okey, let's go. Check ko lang ang Papa mo kung ready na siya."

Kasalukuyang naka check in ang pamilyang Rukawa sa isa sa pinakasikat na hotel sa Tokyo, ang Shangri-La Hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagtaas ng elevator, nakaramdam ng di maganda si Sakuragi. Bahagyang itong nalula, kaya wala sa loob nito ay napakapit siya sa braso ni Asami.

"Okey ka lang Sakuragi-kun?"

"Hehe, okey lang ako Asami-san. Medyo nalula lang ako, mataas ba yung pupuntahan natin?"

"Hindi, 28th floor lang."

"Ahhh. Kaya pala... Hanggang 4th floor lang pa lang nararating ko.."

Nangiti si Asami sa sagot na ito ni Sakuragi. Ngayon ay naintindihan niya kung bakit ito nalula. Masaya siya na nakahawak sa kanya si Sakuragi. Bagamat wala ito sa loob ng ng mas bata, masaya siyang alalayan ito.

Pagpasok ng restaurant, namangha si Sakuragi sa nakita. Kakaiba iyon sa mga restaurant na napasok na niya. Cozy at paboloso ang nasabing restaurant at halatang mamahalin.

Mangilan-ngilan sa mga naroon ay nadako sa kanilang dalawa. Habang si Asami ay nakasuot ng button peak lapel, si Sakuragi naman ay nakasuot ng wool-mohair. Elegante at makisig tignan ang dalawa sa suot nilang tuxedo. Mas natuon ang pansin ng mga tao kay Sakuragi dahil sa kukay pulang buhok nito. Bahagya itong nakatali habang ang bangs nito ay nakalugay na nagbigay ng mala-babaeng anyo. Ilan sa mga kababaihan ay nagbulong-bulungan kung ang mga ito ba ay mga artista o modelo. Bawat hakbang ay sinusundan sila ng tingin ng mga naroroon. Mistulang mga modelo na naglalakad sa rampa sa isang fashion show.

Nilapitan sila ng isa sa mga waiter. Makaraan ang ilang katanungan, agad sila nitong inalalayan patungo sa nito kanilang lamesa. Pagkaupo ay agad nitong iniabot ang menu.

"Nagustuhan mo ba itong lugar?"

"Ah, oo Asami-san. Ngayong lang ako nakapunta dito. Mahal ba dito?" Pabulong na sabi niya dito at palinga-linga.

"Okey lang...pili ka na ng gusto mong kainin?"

Manaka-nakang siyang tumingin sa kapaligiran, at nang mapatingin ito sa kanyang kaliwa, nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa nakita.

"Nagustuhan mo ba ang view Sakuragi-kun?" Tanong ni Asami dito nang mapansin na nagbago ang reaksyon nito sa nakita. Tango at matamis na ngiti lamang ang isinagot ni Sakuragi.

Palihim na kinuhanan ni Asami ng litrato si Sakuragi habang abala ang mata nito na nagmamasid. Masaya siya na nagustuhan ito ng 'ka-date.' Mabuti na lamang at sinunod niya ang payo ng kaibigan, na pinayuhan naman ni Youhei.

Bakas sa mga mata ni Sakuragi ang kasiyahan habang nagmamasid. Unang beses niya itong makarating sa lugar. Kung dati ay sa telebisyon nya lang ito nakikita, nagyon ay nakita na ito ng sarili miyang mga mata.

"Waaa Asami-san di ba Imperial Palace yun?" Bulala nito sabay turo sa nakita.

"Oo, sikat ang restaurant na to dahil sa magandang view lalo na tuwing gabi."

"Ne, Asami-san...maraming salamat." Matamis na ngiti sa kausap.

Matapos ang ilang pag uusap tumingin sila sa menu na iniabot ng waiter. Tumayo ito at umupo sa tabi ni Asami at bumulong.

"Asami-san, di ko maintindihan kung anong klaseng pagkain ang nasa menu. Gaya nito, Bru-s-cheta... ano yun...brush ba yun. Tapos itong isa...g-no-chhi gorgonzola...parang gorilya ang dating." Hirap na nabasa nito sa ilang pagkain na nasa menu.

Natatawa man sa katabi, pilit niya itong pinigalan.

"Wag kang mag alala, ako na order para sayo."

"Sige, pero meron ba silang isda o kaya yakiniku hehehe. Parang kakaiba kasi mga pagkain nila dito. Gorgonzola...parang pinaghalong gorilya at godzilla, hehehe."

Naiiling lamang si Asami sa sinabi nito. Pagkapili ay tinawag jiya ang waiter para umorder.

"For starter, i want bruscheta and calamari please...insalata caesar salad...spelt fetuccini...hmmm.. Filleto di ippoglosso alla puttanesca at saka fillet mignon... "

Pagkasabi ng order ay agad na umalis ang waiter.

"Wow Asami-san, paano mo nabasa yun." Paghanga nito at doon lamang niya napagtanto na sobrang lapit pala ng kaniyang pagkakaupo dito. Panandalian siyang napatitig kay Asami. Nang masuyo nitong hawakan ang kamay niya, marahan siyang tumayo at bumalik sa dati niyang kinauupuan.

Naging matahimik ang kanilang pagkain. Panakaw na tumitingin si Sakuragi kay Asami upang tignan kung paano kainin ang pagkain na inorder nito. Unang pagkakataon niyang kumain sa ganitong ka class na restaurant. Ay dahil ayaw niyang mapahiya at ipahiya ang kasama, pomormal lamang siya ng umupo at marahang kumain.

Napansin naman ito ni Asami at alam niya na di ito sanay sa mga ganitong kainan. Kaya naman binabalagan niya ang pagkain upang makasunod ito sa kanya.

"Wine?"

"Wine? Naku hindi ako umiinom Asami-san. Tubig na lang sakin."

"Try mo, hindi naman to agad nakakalasing.." Sabay abot nito ang isang baso wine na tinanggap naman ni Sakuragi.

"Hmmm, masarap pala hehehe...pede isa pa..."

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, di napansin na nakarami na pala siya ng nainom. Medyo nag iinit na ang pakiramdam niya at nahihilo. Kaya naman tinawag na ni Asami ang waiter para sa kanilang bill.

Inalalayan niya ito sa pagtayo upang di matumba. Nang malapit na sa entrance ng restaurant, may tumawag sa pangalan ni Sakuragi.

"Hana?"

Nang marinig ito, agad na tinignan ni Sakuragi kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya. Ganun na lamang ang pagkabigla niya sa nakita. Kung maaari lamang ay bigla siyang maglaho sa harapan nito.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hana?... Hana darling?" Paninigurong tanong nito sa binata. At nang masiguro na si Sakuragi nga ito, tumayo ito mula sa kinauupuan at mahigpit itong niyakap.

"Oh my God Hana-chan, look at you! You're so handsome! Di ko alam na andito ka pala sa Tokyo. Kamusta ka na? Nagkita na ba kayo ni Kaede?"

"Kanako-san..." Ganting yakap nito sa Ina ni Rukawa.

"Kamusta na kayo?" Tanong nito sa babae at napansin ang kasama sa lamesa. "Magandag gabi Rukawa-san, kamusta na?"

Tumayo ang lalaki upang kamayan si Sakuragi at batiin. "Okey naman ako Sakuragi-kun. Wala na kaming naging balita sayo pagkatapos ng graduation ninyo ng high school. How's life? Nag-aaral ka ba?"

"Pasensya na Rukawa-san, biglaan ang punta ko dito sa Tokyo." Pagkatapos sumagot ay bahagya itong nahilo at agad namang inalalayan ni Asami.

"Are you okay Hana?" Tanong nito sa kanya. Bagamat nagulat dahil ito ang unang beses na tinawag siya nito sa pangalan ay nakangiti pa rin niya itong sinagot ito.

"Okey lang ako 'Ryu' medyo nahilo lang ako."

"Sabi ko sayo, i try mo lang yung wine, di ko sinabing ubusin mo" pabiro nito kay Sakuragi habang nakaalalay at nakahawak sa beywang nito. Masuyo nitong hinaplos ang pisngi ni Sakuragi at nagkatinginan lamang ang mag-asawa.

"Hehe, pasensya ka na Ryu, nagustuhan ko kasi ang lasa."

Nasa ganoong ayos sila nang dumating si Kaede Rukawa mula sa washroom. Kahit na nabigla ito sa eksenang nadatnan, kalmado pa rin nitong binati ang dating 'kasintahan'.

"Hana?!"Hindi niya inaakala na makikita niya ito sa ganitong lugar. Matalim na titig ang iginawad nito sa kasama ni Sakuragi na nakahawak sa kanyang beywang at pisngi.

Nabigla man ay pinilit ni Sakuragi na ngumiti dito. Bago sumagot ay marahan niyang pinisil ang kamay ni Asami. Pakiramdam niya ay nais niyang mawala sa harapan nito, ngunit dahil alam niyang nakaalalay sa kanya si Asami pinilit niyang umakto ng normal.

"Rukawa-kun, nice to see you again." Kampanteng pangungumusta nito.

Ikinagulat ni Rukawa ang ginawang pagsagot at pagtawag nito sa na titig ang iginanti niya dito bago sumagot.

"Okey lang. Ikaw kamusta ka na?"

"Ayos lang. Pasensya na kung naistorbo namin ang dinner nyo. Pero kaylangan na namin umalis." Muli ay hinawakan nito nang mahigpit ang kamay ni Asami bago ipinagpatuloy ang pamamaalam. "Kanako-san, Rukawa-san...Happy anniversary pala sa inyong dalawa."

"I'm so glad Hana-chan, naaalala mo pa rin ang anniversary namin. Arigatou."

"Hana, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" Tanong ni Rukawa nang akma na silang aalis.

"Sure, Rukawa-kun. Pero siguro next time na lang, medyo nagmamadali kasi kami ni 'Ryu'. Ja." Malumanay na sagot nito habang hawak ang kamay ni Asami bilang suporta.

Habang inaalalayan ni Asami, ramdam nito ang panginginig ng katawan ni Sakuragi. Sa loob ng elevator, isinandal nito ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Asami. Pinakikiramdaman niya ang susunod na gagawin nito.

Pagkabas ng hotel, agad naman niyang ipinagbukas ng pinto ng kotse si Sakuragi at mabilis na pinaandar ito.

Paminsan minsan ay tinitignan niya ito sa tabi, na nakatanaw lamang sa labas. Maya-maya pa narinig nito ang mahinang hikbi ng katabi at ipinasya na i parada ang kotse na tabi.

"Sakuragi-kun, okey ka lang ba?"

"Okey lang ako Asami-san...pasensya ka na kanina kung tinawag kita sa pangalan..." Humihikbing sagit nito at punas ng luha sa mata.

"Okey lang, ang totoo gusto kong tawagan mo ko sa pangalan ko. Gusto mo bang lumabas muna ng kotse para magpahangin."

"Hmm.." Sabay silang lumabas ng kotse at naramdaman ang malamig na simoy ng hangin. Mula sa kanilang kinatatayuan ay makikita ang magandang tanawin ng Tokyo sa gabi. Ang mga ilaw sa bawat gusali at kabahayan ay mistulang bituin sa langit.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, lumapit ito kay Asami at yumakap. Doon ito nagsimulang umiyak ng malakas. Inilabas ang luha at sama ng loob na matagal nang pinipigilan.

"Asami-san...akala ko okey na ako...akala ko nakalimutan ko na siya...pero hindi pa pala..."paghihinagpis nito sa kausap.

Mahigpit ding niyakap ni Asami si Sakuragi at masuyo nitong hinaplos ang likod.

"Sshhhh...Sakuragi-kun, naintindihan ko...pag handa ka na...andito lang ako...hihintayin kita..."

Yun lamang ang kanilang naging usapan. Hinayaan ni Asami na umiyak ito sa kanyang balikat upang mabawasan ang sakit na dinadala. Mahigpit yakap lamang ang alam niyang paraan upang kahit paano ay maibsan ang lamig at lungkot na nararamdaman nito.

Naalala niya ang sinabi ng kaibigang si Shinohara na wag itong madaliin. Kahit di niya alam kung ano nga ang nangyari sa nakaraan nito, handa siyang maghintay.

Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay tumigil na ito sa pag iyak. Masuyo niyang pinunasan ang mga luhang malayang umaagos sa mga mata.

"Ihahatid na kita Sakuragi-kun." At ginawaran nito ng halik sa noo.

Tanging tango lamang ang naging sagot nito at magkahawak-kamay silang nagtungo sa sasakyan niya.

Sa daan ay nahimbing ng tulog si Sakuragi. Ramdam ni Asami ang matinding lungkot nito. Naintindihan niya ang sakit na mawalan ng minamahal. Kaya ipinangako niya sa kanyang sarili na hinding hindi niya ito sasaktan at bibiguin.

Nang makarating sa tapat ng kanilang apartment, marahan niya itong ginising upang ipaalam na nakarating na sila sa bahay. Inalalayan niya ito sa paglalakad.

Dumukot siya sa bulsa upang kunin ang susi. Bago buksan ang pintuan, isang halik muna ang iginawad niya sa labi ni Asami bilang pasasalamat. Niyakap siya nito ng mahigpit at hinagod ang kanyang likuran.

"Maraming salamat Asami-san."

"Ryu...Ryu ang itawag mo sakin...Hana..."

Pagbukas ng pinto ay siyang namang paglabas ni Shinohara sa bahay.

"Eh, sensei?" Nagulat na tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Ohhh, Sakuragi-kun, Ryuichi... Magandang gabi, kamusta ang date nyo, hahaha." Biro nito sa dalawa.

"Hinihintay mo ba kami?" Tanong ni Asami.

"Haha, hindi. Nalaman ko na marunong palang maglaro ng shougi si Mito-kun, kaya aglaro kami. Hindi namin namalyan late na pala."

"Ahh... Bakit hindi muna kayo mag stay. Medyo maaga pa naman.." Paanyaya ni Youhei.

"Ahhh, magandang ideya yan Mito-kun. Gusto ko rin malaman kung anong nangyari sa date nila hahahaha."

Pagkapasok ay agad na nagtungo sa kwarto si Sakuragi. Nagkatinginan lamang sina Shinohara at Mito. Nang magsara ito ng pintong kwarto, agad nilang kinausap si Asami.

"Ryuichi, anong ginawa mo kay Sakuragi-kun?"

"Ginawa? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Bakit tila nanlalambot siya? Ryuichi, wag mo sabihin sakin na..."

"Hindi...nakainom kang siya ng wine...yun lang... Mito-kun...pwede ba akong magtanong?"

"Tungkol saan Asami-san?"

"Tungkol kay Kaede Rukawa...sino siya sa buhay ni Sakuragi-kun?"

Nabigla man sa tanong ng lalaki sa kanya, kalmado pa rin niya itong sinagot. "Ahhh..teka...pero paanong?!"

"Nagkita kami...sa Piacere sa Shangri-La."

Nang marinig iyon ay nabitiwan ni Youhei ang nililigpit nitong gamit.

Agad namang napuna ng dalawa ang pagkabigla nito kaya naman hindi na muna sila muling nagtanong.

Pasandal itong umupo at napa bunting hininga. "Kaya pala, kaya pala nagkaganyan siya...nagkausap ba sila...Asami-san? Alam niya ba kung san kami nakatira..."

"Kausap namin magulang niya...di namin napag usapan kung nasan kayo."

"Mabuti naman...Asami-san... ang tungkol kay Rukawa...di ko alam kung paano sasabihin..."

"May nakaraan sila?..."

"Oo...at di pa nakaka rekober ang kaibigan ko...pero sana tulungan mo siya... Alam kong interesado ka sa kaibigan ko, pakiusap ko...wag muna ngayon...mas lalo lang siyang lalayo sayo..."

"Pasensya na Mito-kun...naintindihan ko."

"Ne, Ryuichi sa tingin dapat na tayong umuwi...hayaan mo muna natin siyang makapag- isip. Okey?"

Bago umalis, nagtungo muna si Asami sa kwarto ni Sakuragi upang magpaalam. Natagpuan niya itong nakahiga at nakatulog sa kama. May bakas ng luha ang mga mata nito kaya hindi na niya ito ginising. Malumanay niya ginawaran ng halik ang labi nito at hinaplos ang buhok bago umalis.

"Oyasumi Hana..."

Paglabas nito agad na itong nagpaalam kay Youhei.

"Mito-kun, tawagan mo ko kung sakaling magka problema."

"Wag kang mag alala Asami-san, bukas lang magiging okey na ulit si Hanamichi, tatawagan kita bukas. Sa ngayon hayaan na lang muna natin siya."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Ha bakit?" Pasigaw na sagot ni Takamiya sa kausap sa cellphone. "Paano yan kanina ko pa naipasa sa kanya...okey okey pupuntahan na namin siya...bye..."

"Bakit ano daw yun Takamiya?" Tanong ni Ohkuso at Noma sa kaibigan.

"Di ko rin alam, basta ang sabi ni Youhei, ipabura daw natin agad kay Haruko yung picture na ipinasa natin sa kanya." Sagot nito habang naglalakad.

"Teka, di ba siya ang nagsabi na ipasa natin kay Haruko. Ano kayang problema? Tignan natin, malamang nasa cafeteria sila."

Mabilis na tumakbo ang tatlo patungong cafeteria upang hanapin si Haruko. Pagdating doon ay di naman sila nabigong makita ito. Kasalukuyan itong kumakain kasama ang kuya nito, si Ayako, dalawa niyang kabigang babae at ilan sa member ng basketball.

"Excuse me Haruko-chan, pwede ka bang makausap saglit?" Tanong ni Noma nang malapitan ito.

"Ikaw pala Noma-kun? Maraming salamat nga pala sa picture na pinasa nyo sakin...sugoi, bagay na bagay sa kanya..."

"Pasensya ka na Haruko-chan, kaya kami nandito kasi may papakiusap sana kami. Pwede bang burahin mo yun." Halos pabulong naman na wika ni Ohkuso.

Sa gulat ay napabulalas si Haruko sa narinig. "Ha! Bakit Di ba si Mito-kun ang may sabi na padalahan ako ng picture...bakit?"

"Pasensya na Haruko-chan, di rin namin alam. Mismong si Youhei ang nagsabi...ang alam lang namin di daw alam ni Ha...ni ano tungkol sa litrato." Pagpigil nito sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ni Sakuragi na naintindihan naman nito.

"Oi, oi kayong tatlo anong ginagawa nyo sa kapatid ko? Haruko anong litrato pinag uusapan nyo...patingin." Sabat naman ni Akagi na nakikinig sa usapan nila.

"Ano...wala yun kuya..."

"Patingin ako...ngayon na!"

Dahil sa takot sa kapatid, mabilis nitong kinuha ang cellphone sa bulsa at ibinigay sa kapatid. Agad naman nitong binuksan ang photo file upang hanapin ang sinasabing litrato. Maging sina Miyagi at Mitsui ay nakiusyoso na rin.

"Waaaa...sugoi! Ang astig na porma ni Hanamichi...naka tuxedo!" Wala sa sariling naibulalas ni Miyagi nang makita ang litrato. Agad naman tumayo si Ayako upang makitingin.

"Sugui, sugoi! Pambihira, parang ibang tao si Hanamichi Sakuragi pag naka pormal. Teka bakit ba ninyo gustong ipabura tong picture na to...ang gwapo gwapo niya kaya."

"Di rin namin alam. Kagabi lang yan kuha. Sabi lang ni Youhei na burahin yan,...gusto nga sana namin ipa print kasi ang ganda ng view.." Sagot naman ni Takamiya.

"Teka, oo nga ano...parang nakita ko na tong view na to...euhhm... "

"Ganda nga ng view, halatang mamahalin ang lugar...alam ko to eh... ..."

"Piacere! Shangri-La!" Sabay sabay na bulalas nina Miyagi, Mitsui at Ayako.

"Akalain mo, bigtime na si Hanamichi. Nagpunta lang ng Tokyo...sa Piacere na kumakain." Banggit ni Miyagi. Malakas naman nagkatawanan ang iba sa biro nito.

Biglang nagulat ang lahat nang biglang ihagis ni Sendoh ang katabing silya.

"Kaede! Kaya ba ayaw mo kong isama?" Sigaw ni Sendoh sa kaharap na si Rukawa.

"Hn?"

"Kaya ba ayaw mo kong isama sa Tokyo dahil makikipagkita ka kay Sakuragi?!""

Nagkatinginan lamang ang mga taong naroroon at natahimik.

"Anong pinagsasabi mo?"

"Kasamo mo kagabi si Sakuragi sa Tokyo! Di ba kagabi nasa Piacere ka din...nagkita kayo!" Galit na galit na sigaw nito habang nakaturo ang daliri sa mukha nito.

"Di ko alam ang sinasabi mo."

"Hm, alam ko na kung bakit nagpipilit kang wag akong isama...kaylan pa...kaylan pa? Kaylan pa kayo nagsimulang magkita ulit?! Kaylan mo pa ako niloloko Kaede Rukawa!"

Mabilis na tumayo si Rukawa at sinuntok ang lamesa.

"Oo, nagkita kami...kasama ko mga magulang ko! ... At oo nakita ko siya...nakita ko siyang may ibang lalaking kasama! Masaya kana!" Sigaw nito at galit na umalis ng cafeteria.

Nagulat ang lahat sa mahabang pananalita nito. Hindi nila alam kung ano ang gagawin at sasabihin. Nagkatinginan at natahimik lamang ang mga nakasaksi sa nangyari. Matapos ay hinarap ni Sendoh ang tatlong kabigan ni Sakuragi.

"Masaya na kayo?" Nakangising tanong nito sa mga ito. "Yan ba gusto niyong mangyari ha?! Pwes panalo kayo."

Natahimik lamang ang tatlo. Naisip nila na may kasalanan sila sa nangyari ngunit bigla nilang naalala ang kaibigang si Sakuragi. Napatikom ng kamay si Takamiya na akma sanang susuntukin si Sendoh ngunit pinigilan ito ng dalawa.

"Nagkakamali ka Sendoh, di namin alam ang nangyari" mahinahong sagot ni Noma.

"Hindi!? Kaya ba nagpunta kayo dito para ipamukha sakin ang litratong yan!?"

"Di namin alam na sa parehong lugar kuha ang picture... ..."

"Alam ko galit kayo sakin... Kaylangan ba talaga na sirain kami?!" Sigaw ni Sendoh sa kanila habang nakaturo ang daliri.

"Oo galit kami sayo, sa inyo ni Rukawa. Pero ni minsan di namin inisip na sirain kayo...tulad ng ginawa nyo kay Hanamichi. Kung gusto namin kayong siraan...matagal na naming ginawa!"

"Takamiya!" Awat naman ni Miyagi.

"Bakit tama naman ako? Kung hindi dahil sa kanilang dalawa...sana ...sana kasama namin ngayon si Hanamichi at Youhei...sana hindi na niya kaylangang lumipat ng Tokyo para lang lumayo..." Galit at gigil na sabi ni Takamiya.

"Desisyon ni Sakuragi yun! Siya ang may gustong magpunta dun kaya wag ninyong sisihin si Akira!" Sabat naman ni Koshino na hindi mapigilang hindi ipagtanggol ang kaibigang si Sendoh.

"Desisyon?! Wag sisihin...Koshino-kun...may kaibigan ka din...at dapat ikaw mismo ang pumigil sa maling ginawa ng kaibigan mo sa kaibigan namin! Nanahimik ka lang!

"Anong pinagsasabi mo?!"

"Di ba kagabi lang...habang wala ang pusa...naglalaro ang mga daga! Makahulugan sambit nito at nakangising tumingin kay Sendoh at Koshino.

"Takamiya! Itigil mo na yan!"""

"Hmmmppp, bakit ganun ba kasarap si Sendoh kaya ba tumahimik ka lang! Nandun ka Koshino-kun,...alam mo nangyari pero may ginawa ka ba? Kung hindi dahil kay Sakuragi...baka matagal ma naming pinatay yang mahal mong kaibigan!"

"Takamiya! Tama na yan!" Awat ni Ohkuso sa kaibigan.

Natahimik bigla si Koshino sa pahayag na ito ni Takamiya. Kung maari lang ay maglaho siya na parang bula sa sinabi nito. Hindi niya akalain na may nalalaman ang mga kaibigan ni Sakuragi sa nangyari.

"Tumahimik kayo! Pwede ba itigil nyo yan...lalo nyo lang pinalalala ang sitwasyon." Awat ni Ayako sa nag aaway.

"Pakiusap...wag niyo nang pag usapan ang nakaraan. Tapos na yun...masaya na si Sakuragi kung sino man ang kasama niya ngayon..." Umiiyak na sabi ni Haruko habang ang dalawang kaibigan nito ay inaalalayan siya. "Hindi ba pwedeng kalimutan na natin ang nangyari..."

"Pasensya na Ayako...Haruko-chan...ang totoo excited kami na ipasa kay sayo ang picture nung natanggap namin kagabi...alam kong nag aaalala ka kay Hanamichi kaya nung nakita naming masaya siya...nagmadali kaming ipasa sayo.." Paliwanag ni Noma.

"Masaya lang kami na makitang nakakangiti na ulit si Hanamichi...yun lang pasensya sa gulo...Haruko-chan...nasa sayo kung buburahin mo ang litrato... " Sagot ni Ohkuso at umalis na rin ang mga ito ng cafeteria.

Natauhan si Sendoh sa sinabing iyon ng mga kaibigan ni Sakuragi. Kasalanan niya kung bakit nagkagulo. Kung huminahon lang sana siya at kinausap ng sarilinan si Rukawa, hindi sana magkakagulo.

Nang marinig na ang litrato ni Sakuragi ay kuha sa Piacere...biglang nag init ang ulo niya. Pagdating ni Rukawa kaninang umaga mula Tokyo, agad niya itong tinanong tungkol sa naging byahe nito. Ikinuwento nito ang totoong dahilan ng ina sa pagpunta sa Tokyo. Maging ang dinner kasama ang kanyang pamilya.

Nang marinig na nasa parehong restaurant si Sakuragi, nakalimutan nito na kasama ni Rukawa ang kanyang mga magulang. Di niya maitago ang selos at pag aalala na baka iwanan siya nito at balikan si Sakuragi.

Maging si Koshino ay natauhan sa mga pahayag ng mga ito. Kung naging mas responsable lang siya at di pinigilan ang kaibigan hindi sana ito mangyayari.

Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng konsensya sa ginawa niyang paglilhim. Kung sa umpisa pa lamang ay kinausap at sinabi na niya agad ito kay Sakuragi, sanay magkasama pa ang dalawa...at siya pa rin ang kasa-kasama ni Sendoh.

"Sendoh-san...sa tingin ko, kaylangan mo nang kausapin si Rukawa ...wag mo nang patagalin pa...narinig mo iba ang kasama ni Sakuragi..." Mahinahong payo ni Kogure kay Sendoh.

"Oo alam ko Kogure-san...medyo nabigla lang ako...anniversary ng kasal ng mga magulang ni Kaede...kaya sila nag celebrate sa Tokyo...kasalanan ko..."

"Ganun ba..."

Matapos ay agad na itong lumabas ng cafeteria upang hanapin at kausapin si Rukawa.

"Masaya ako para kay Sakuragi...kahit paano ay matatahimik na ako...sa tingin ko maganda na ang kinalalagyan niya ngayon kaya hindi na ko mangungulit na magtanong tungkol sa kanya."pahayag ni Mitsui habang nakatayo at nagpaalam na ito na mauuna nang umalis.

Muli ay pinagmasdan ni Haruko ang litrato ni Sakuragi sa kanyang cellphone at masayang ngumiti. "Gambatte, Sakuragi-kun..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Wag kang kabahan masyado Hanamichi...relax lang...isipin mo lang na ikaw mismo ang nasa sitwasyon..." Payo nito sa kaibigan habang hawak ang script na kaylangan niyang pag aralan bago siya sumalang sa audition.

"Nyahaha...sinong may sabing kinakabahan ako Youhei! Relax na relax ako oh...kita mo..." Masayang sagot nito habang nag uunat.

"Medyo komplikado lang ang script...dapat madali kang maka adopt sa sitwasyon..gaya nang nauna...comedy...dapat magaling ka sa timing sa pagsabi ng script...tapos biglang horror...dapAt kahit boses mo lang ang gamit ng tauhan...dapat ramdam nila na takot na takot ka..."

"Teka bakit ganun Youhei? Comedy...tapos horror...tapos drama...sa huli biglang kakanta..."

"Ahh ganun talaga Hanamichi...dun makikita kung gaano ka kahusay magbigay ng emosyon sa tauhan ng anime. Kahit boses mo lang ang maririnig, dapat maramdaman din ng audience ang emosyon sa pagsasalita.."

"Ganun pala naintindihan ko na...teka bakit kaylangan kong kumanta..."

"Minsan kasi...may eksena na kaylangan kumanta nung character...naaalala mo yung paborito kong anime na na inlove yung babae sa lalaki kasi magaling siyang kumanta...nakalimutan ko title..."

"Ahhh oo natandaan ko na...pero hindi naman singer inaplayan ko dito.."

"Alam ko...parte lang yan ng voice acting..."

Naputol ang kanilang pag uusap ng tinawag na ng crew si Sakuragi para sa screening. Pinatuloy siya nito sa recording room kasama si Youhei.

"Mito-kun...paalala ko lang...kahit na ikaw ang nag rekomenda sa kanya...depende sa kakayahan niya kung masasali siya sa casting ...okey?"

"Naintindihan ko Hikari-san...pero tiwala ako sa kaibigan ko na kaya niyan."

Bago nagsimula ang audition, ipinaliwanag muna ng namumuno kung ano ang mga dapat at di dapat gawin ni Sakuragi.

Maayos naman nitong nagampanan ang comedy at horror na ikinatuwa ng mga taong naroroon. Nag break muna silang sandali iupang isalang ang susunod na eksena. Sumenyas ang crew kay Sakuragi na tanggalin ang headset upang marinig ang kanyang sasabihin.

"Sakuragi-san...ang susunod na eksena ay drama...this time...ikaw mismo ang mag iisip ng script...kung napapansin mo sa papel na binigay namin sanyo kanina...yung sitwasyon lang ang nakasulat...ikaw mismo ang iisip ng script at kaylangan mong gumanap na dalawang tao...bale dalawang boses ang gagamitin mo...kaya mo ba?"

Nang marinig ni Sakuragi ang sumenyas lamang ito na kaya niya at nag 'thumbs-up' sa mga ito. Muli niyang binasa ang papel na ibinagay sa kanya at muling sumenyas na handa na siya.

(Eksena: nag uusap ang dalawang magkaibigan. Nakaupo ang unang tauhan sa damuhan habang umiiyak habang ang isa ay nakatayo sa kanyang likuran.) ang nakasulat sapapel ay tungkol sa pagtataksil ng kasintahan ng unang tauhan at umiiyak itong nagsusumbong sa ikalawang tauhan.

_C1: bakit? Masama ba akong tao Youhei? Bakit nila nagawa sakin to..."_

Nagulat si Youhei nang biglang banggitin ni Hanamichi ang kanyang pangalan. Nakiusap siya sa crew na kung maari niyang hiramin ang papel kung saan nakasulat ang ilang script at eksena.

_C2: (bahagya niyang binago ang kanyang boses)  
Mabuti kang tao Hanamichi... Sila ang masama ...hindi ikaw..._

_C1: di ba nila alam kung gaano kasakit sakin ang ginawa nila? Ang sakit sakit Youhei! Di ko na kaya!" (At maririnig ang pag iyak sa boses ni Sakuragi)_

Sa eksena lumapit si 'Youhei' upang yakapin ang kaibigan.

_C2: shhh. Tahan na Hanamichi... Makakalimutan mo din sila...siya...kaylangan mo lang ng panahon at oras...makakalimot ka rin..." (Mabilis na nagbago ang boses ni Sakuragi, na mula sa pag iyak ay naging mahinahon ito.)_

Maikli lamang ang eksena para sa drama. Nangilid ng luha ang mga mata ng mga nanonood sa kaniyang pagsasa boses sa naturang eksena. Mangilan-ngilan ay nagpalakpakan sa husay na ipinakita ni Sakuragi.

Hindi alam ni Youhei ang kanyang gagawin ng mga oras na iyon. Paano nga ba niya makakalimutan ang eksenang kanya lamang nakita. Halos isang taon na ang nakalipas nang mangyari iyon. Takot siya na baka makaapekto kay Sakuragi ang eksenang iyon. Nais niya itong hilahin palabas ng recording room uupang paupahin sa sakit na nararamdaman nito ngunit di niya magawa.

"Magaling magaling Sakuragi-san. Napakahusay, napaiyak mo ko dun ah" papuri ng isa sa mga nanonood.

"Ang susunod Sakuragi-san, kakanta ka. Hindi naman kaylangan na maging maganda ang boses mo. Minsan kasi may eksena na kaylangang kumanta ng tauhan...sigurado kong kaya mo yan." Nakangiting paliwanag ng lider kay Sakuragi.

Agad naman nitong isinuot ang headset upang marinig ang tugtog. Sa monitor, makikita ang lyrics ng kanta. Bigla niyang naisip na para lang itong videoke kaya naman nakahinga siya nag maluwag. Binigyan muna siya ng ilang minuto upang pag aralin ang musika at liriko. Nang magsimula ang intro, huminga siya ng malalim at ngumiti.

"_Yasashii hidamari ni chaimu ga direi suru  
Hoho wo naderu kaze ibuki wa fukakunatteku_

_Toomawari no namida namae tsuketa ashita  
Kasanaru miraiiro no rain_

_Adokenai konna kimochi mo  
Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo  
Taisetsu ni sodateteikeru youni  
Togiretogire no toki wo koete  
Takusan no hajimete wo kureta  
Tsunagatteyuke todoke_

Sa kalagitnaan, nais na sanang putuling ng operator ang kanta ngunit pinigilan ito ng lider. Natutuwa siya sa naririnig. Ang kantang iyon ay bagong compose lamang, at ginamit nila ang screening na ito upang makapili ng kakanta nito. Nais niyang marinig na kantanin ni Sakuragi ang buong kanta upang malaman kung bagay nga ba ang kanta sa kanyang boses.

Nakita niya ang ngiti sa labi ni Sakuragi at saya nito habang umaawit. Kita niya na nag e enjoy ito sa pagkanta. Malumanay lamang ang saliw ng musika kaya naman malumanay din ang pagkanta nito.

Sa labas ng recording room, may ilan ang pumapalakpak at napapapitik sa tugtog.

_Houkago no yuuyami warau kimi no senaka  
Hisokana sasayaki fureta koto no nai omoi no naka_

_Boku no naka no kimi to kimi no naka no boku de  
Karamaru miraiiro no rain_

_Ameagari no machi no nioi to  
Yumemitaina himitsu wo mune ni daite  
Nandomo nakisou ni natte mata warau  
Kangaeru yori zutto hayaku  
Sono mune ni tobikometara ii  
Tsunagatteyuke todoke_

_Nani yori mo daijina kimi no mae de  
Kizutsukanai youni daiji ni shiteta no wa sou jibun  
Sono hitogoto ga moshimo sayonara no kawari ni natteshimattemo  
Ari no mama subete_

_Adokenai konna kimochi mo  
Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo  
Taisetsu ni sodateteikeru youni  
Honno sukoshi otona ni natteku  
Kimi ni naritai boku wo koete  
Tsunagatteyuke  
Ima sugu kimi ni Todoke_

Masigabong palakpakan ang maririnig sa loob ng studio nang matapos sa pagkanta si Sakuragi. Nang lumabas ito ng booth, agad siyang sinalubong ng mga crew at kinamayan. Maging si Youhei ay mahigpit na yumakap sa kaibigan. Nawala ang kanyang pag aalala matapos nitong kumanta.

"Magaling Sakuragi-kun!"

"Maraming salamat Hikari-san."

"Omedetou Sakuragi-kun. Isa ka sa napili kong pagpipiliin na maging lead voice actor at gusto na ikaw ang kumanta ng opening song!"

"Eh...maraming salamat sensei...pero di naman singer inaplayan ko... Saka ayaw kong kumanta sa harap ng maraming tao..."

"Ahhh hindi yun Sakuragi-kung, wag kang mag-alala. Di mo kaylangan kumanta sa harap ng maraming tao. Boses mo lang ang gagamitin natin sa kanta...tapos maririnig nila yun sa tuwing panonoorin nila ang bagong anime na ipalalabas natin."

"Naintindihan ko sensei...pero di naman ako ganun kagaling kumanta..."

"May talent ka Sakuragi-kun, kaylangan mo lang ng konting practice...mahahasa din ang boses mo... "

"Maraming salamat Hikari-san..."

"Antay lang kayo ng tawag ko kung kaylan natin sisimulan ang story conference...ang totoo tapos na ang editing ng anime...boses na lang ang inaayos namin...yung dati kasi nating mga voice actor na dapat sa anime busy...kaya mahirap pag nakiki hiram lang ng actors..."

"Ah, kaya pala kayo biglaang nagpa auditon Hikari-san" sabat ni Youhei nang marinig ang paliwang nito.

"Ang totoo kasi may ibang company tayong pinapadalahan ng mga anime at sila ang bahala sa voice acting...simula nang magpalit ng president ang Asahi...gusto niya na magkaroon tayo ng sariling voice actors...at nag suggest siya na mag hire ng mga part-timers lalo na na mga college student para din daw makatulong...hindi naman kasi lahat ng voice actor full time job." Mahabang paliwanag nito.

"Nakuha na namin, kaya pala minsan iisa ang boses ng mga character sa anime."

"Tama...o siya pahinga na kayo...antayin nyo tawag ko...malamang this sunday mag story conference na tayo...may ilang pang natitira para sa audition."

Nagpaalam na ang dalawa sa lider ng department. Binati nila ang iba pang natitirang aplikante bago sila tuluyang umalis.

"Omedetou Hanamichi...sabi na nga ba kaya mo ya. Di ka ba masaya Hanamichi, dati ang pangarap mo maging singer at ka boses ni Son Goku, hahahaha"

"Natutuwa ako Youhei, kaso ang inaalala ko, paano kung gusto nila akong pakantahin sa TV..."

"Hanamichi, wag kang matakot...di ikaw yan...at kung sakaling mangayri man yun...ano kinakatakot mo ..."

"Baka kasi makita at mahanap nila ako..."

"Di ka pwedeng magtago habang buhay Hanamichi, maliit lang ang Japan. Minsan ka nang nakita ni Rukawa...kaylangang patunayan mo na nakarekober ka na at nakalimuta mo na siya."

"Alam ko Youhei...kaso di ko maiawasang mag-isip..."

"Ayos lang yan...first step lang to Hanamichi...alam ko mahalaga sayo ang basketball...pero hindi ba magandang kung ang dati mo ring pangarap ay tuparin mo rin."

"Dati pa yun Youhei, ikaw lang naman at si Otoosan ang palaging nagsasabi na may talento ako sa pagkanta."

"Totoo yun Hanamichi, hindi mo lang kasi pansin. Tama si Hikari-san, konting practice lang, mahahasa lalo ang boses mo. Tama! Bakita kaya di tayo kumain ng sushi ngayon! Dapat tayong mag celebrate...hehehe!"

"Hmmm, parang gusto ko rin ng sushi..."

Napalingon sila nang marinig iyon. Nagulat sila na makita si Shinohara habang sa tabi nito ay si Asami na may hawak hawak na folder.

"Sensei! Kamusta anong ginagawa nyo dito?"

"Ayos lang Sakuragi-kun...may inaasikaso ako dito. Kayo, anong ginagawa nyo dito?"

"Nag audition si Hanamichi, Shinohara-san. Masuwerte namang nakapasa siya kaya gusto sana naming kumain ng sushi..." Paliwanag naman ni Youhei.

Sabay silang naglakad patungo sa labas ng building at nagpatuloy sa pag-uusap.

"Mag a artista ka?" Tanong naman ni Asami.

"Hindi Asami-san, nag audition siya bilang voice actor. Di mo naitatanong may talent si Hanamichi sa voice acting."

"Teka Sakuragi-kun, bakit di ka mag audition bilang singer o kaya sumali sa mga singing contest? Sayang ang boses mo kung di mo hahasain."

"Yan din ang sabi ko sa kanya Shinohara-san, kaso kulang siya sa self confidence."

"Bakit mo subukan Sakuragi-kun? At di mo na kaylangan magpuyat pa para kumita. Isang kanta lang kikita ka nang mas malaki."

"Di ba sensei, ikaw may ari ng bar. Parang ayaw mo sakin, hehehe."

"Di naman sa ganun, Sakuragi-kun. Alam kong mahirap sayo ang mag-aral at magtrabaho sa gabi. Kahit pa walang pasok sa sunod na araw, iba pa rin yung may tulog ka sa gabi. At saka, di ka ba natatakot sa iba kong customer?"

"Sanay na ko sa kanila sensei. Isang headbutt lang nyahahaha..."

"Di mo pwedeng gawin yun sa lahat, nag aalala ako sayo sa tuwing nilalapitan ka nila. Ayaw long may ibang tao ang hahawak at lalapit sayo." Seryosong sagot ni Asami.

"Bakit di mo na tayo sumakay sa kotse at maghanap nang makainan ng sushi...hehehe" paanyaya ni Shinohara sa kanila bago mangbola ang kaibigan.

Sa kotse, si Shinohara ang nagmamaneho at sa kanyang tabi ay si Youhei. Habang sa likuran ay magkatabi namang nakaupo sina Sakuragi at Asami.

Nagtulug-tulugan si Sakuragi upang iwasam ang anumang bagay na sasabihin ni Asami tungkol sa pagtatarabaho niya sa bar nito.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ngayong tapos na ang exam ninyo at magsisimula na ang sembreak, magkakaroon na tayo ng practice games sa ilang piling university. Inaasahan ko na magiging maganda ant inyong performance. Napagkasunduan namin na ang makakasama natin sa practice ang dalawa sa mga unibersidad dito sa Tokyo. At ngayong taon, tayo at ang iba pa ang dadayo sa Kanagawa para sa practice games." Mahabang pahayag ng coach nang hapong iyon.

"Coach, ilang araw tayo doon at anong university ang ang mga makakalaban natin?" tanong ng captain.

"Isang linggo tayo mananatili sa Kanagawa at tatlong team mula doon ang ating makakalaban. Una ang Yokohama National, sunod ang Toin at ang huli ay ang Kanagawa College."

Sa umpisa pa lang na marinig ang salitang Kanagawa, ay kinabahan na ng todo si Sakuragi. At nakaramdam ito nang takot nang banggitin ng coach na makakalaban nila sa practice game ang Kanagawa College. Agad naman itong napansin ni Maki at Fujima na nasa tabi. Mahinang tapik lamang ang iginawad na mga ito sa kanilang kouhai.

"Sakuragi-kun, kinausap pala ako ng Dean. Isa sa patakaran niya na wag pasamahin sa mga practice games ang mga self-supporting student lalo na't sembreak. Alam niya na panahon ito na kaylangan mong magkaroon ng oras para kumita." Pahayag ng coach nang mapansin ang pag-aalinlangan nito.

"Talaga Coach Saito...ibig sabihin kahit hindi ako sumama sa practice games?"biglang sumilaw ang ngiti nito sa sinabi ng coach.

"Oo, isa sa rules yun lalo na't sa labas ng Tokyo ang games. Bukod sa self-supporting ka, scholar ka pa, kaya concern ang Dean sa mga tulad mo. But make sure na pagdating ng tournament, focus ka sa basketball gaya nang napagkasuduan natin. No more part-time jobs...Maliwanag?!"

"Yes Coach! Maraming salamat!" Nakahinga nang maluwag si Sakuragi sa winikang ito ng coach. Nawala ang kaba at takot na kanyang naraamdamam sa simula ng kanilang pagpupulong.

"Bukas alas otso ng umaga magkikita tayo sa Shinigawa station...walang male late. Maliwanag?! ... Ueki-kun..paki email sa lahat ng coach ng bawat university ang listahan ng mga player na dadalo. Ang mga reserve players, pwede kayong sumama kung gusto ninyo."

Sa labing-apat nag try-out, dalawa lamang sa kanila ang napabilang sa mga line-up ng team. Sa labing-dalawang natira, anim lamang ang nanatili bilang reserve player para sa susunod na taon at ang iba ay nagsipag quit. Si Sakuragi na bagamat hindi na pinag try-out ay kabilang sa dalawang freshmen na kasama sa line-up. Kasama niya sina Kiyota (small forward) at Daiko (shooting guard).

Sa locker room, masayang nag uusap ang team. Habang ang ilang ay naliligo, at ang ilan naman ay nag-aayos ng kanilang mga gamit.

"Ne Hana-kun, okey ka lang? Wag ka nang masyadong mag-alala. Narinig mo sabi ni coach."

"Ayos lang ako Ken-san. Medyo nabigla lang ako nyahahaha."

"Pero Sakuragi-kun...alam mong hindi ka pwedeng magtago habang buhay...darating ang panahon na kaylangan mo silang harapin..."

"Alam ko Hanagata-san... Kaso hindi ko alam kung kaya ko na...pero wag kayong mag-alala...di ko hahayaang maapektuhan ang laban natin pagdating ng tournament." Ngiting wika nito at nauna nang naligo.

"Sana lang walang magbanggit na andito si Hana-chan sa Tokyo Uni... Ayaw kong guluhin siya ng mga yun..." Pag-alalang sabi ni Maki.

"Wag kang mag-alala Shinichi-kun...kakausapin ko ang captain at si vice...siguro naman di tatanggi yun..."

"Sana nga."...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaya nang unang napag-usapan, ang ilang unibersidad sa Tokyo naman ang pupunta ngayong taon dito sa Kanagawa para sa games. Una nating makakalaban ang Kokushikan, pangalawa ang Tamagawa at ang huli ay ang Tokyo Uni. Isang linggo silang mananatili dito sa Kanagawa. Inaasahan ko na magiging maganda ang resulta ng ating mga laban."

"Coach Sakano, maari ko bang malaman ang status ng bawat team?" Tanong naman ni Ayako. Bilang manager, responsibilidad niya na malaman ang ilang impormasyon at kakayahan ng makakalabang team.

"Tatawagan kita Ayako-san pag handa na ang print-out. Sa ngayon gusto kong siguraduhin mo na sinusunod ng ating team members ang mga training menus na ibinigay ko sayo."

"Hai coach!"

"At siya nga pala...ilan sa mga manlalaro ng bawat team ang di makakadalo sa laban. Kaya naman maging handa at alisto kayo sa tournament. Di natin alam kung anong klaseng laro meron sila lalo na nang mga di makakadalo sa laban."

"Coach Sakano, anong ibig sabihin nun? Minamaliit ba ng mga Tokyo ang mga taga Kanagawa?"

"Hindi sa ganun... Ang ilang sa kanila ay self-supporting student habang ang ilan ay bakasyon lalo na yung mga taga ibang prefecture. Chance nila to para makita ang kanilang mga pamilya."

"Coach, paano ang line-up natin?" Tanong naman ni Akagi.

"At yan ang pag-uusapan natin Captain Sato, Captain Akagi. Mas malakas ang Tokyo Uni ngayong taon kaysa noong nakaraang taon at ikaw, Akagi-san ang inaasahan kong ipang tatapat sa kanilang bagong center..."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin Coach?"

"Malalaman yan mo pag nagtapat kayo..."yun lamang ang umalis na ang coach habang naiwang nag-iisip si Akagi.

Sa locker room, kanya-kanyang komento ang bawat manlalaro.

"Captain, Akagi...sa tingin nyo ba kilala natin ang sinasabi ni Coach?" Tanong ni Sato, isa sa team captain.

"Hindi ko alam Sato-san...alam ko noon pa na iba ang kalidad ng laro ni Sagawara at isa pa nasa kanila din si Hanagata... Siguro'y talagang magaling ang sinasabi niyang freshman..."

"Bukod kay Sagawara-san at Hanagata na mula sa Tokyo, wala na akong ibang alam na mahusay na center dito sa Japan. Maliban na lang kung nasa kanila si Sakuragi." Wala sa sariling naikomento ni Fukuda.

Lahat ay napadako ang tingin sa kanya.

"Teka, teka...imposible naman ata yan Fukuda-san...alam nating bukod sa pagiging athletic, kaylangan din ng mataas na grado bago ka maging estudyante ng Tokyo Uni." Tutol ni Hikoichi na noon ay nakigamit ng kanilang shower room.

"Tama si Hikoichi...at kung sakali ngang nasa Tokyo Uni si Hanamichi...masaya akong makakalaban siya...di ba Rukawa?" Tanong ni Miyagi sa nananahimik na si Rukawa na nasa tabi Sendoh.

"Hey, hey Miyagi! Kahit na maganda ang grades ni Sakuragi bago matapos ang high school, di ba imposible pa rin na makapasok siya sa Tokyo Uni...may kamahalan ang tuition dun..."singit naman ni Mitsui.

"Tama na yan...malalaman natin yan kung totoo nga na andun siya... Magsiligo na kayo para makapgpahinga!"

Habang ang ilan ay kanya-kanya nang ligo. Naiwan naman si Rukawa na malalim na nag-iisip. Agad itong nilapitan ni Sendoh.

"Kaede...di ba pinag-usapan na natin to...kung sakali mang andun si Hana-chan. Di ba panahon na para magkaayos kayo."

"Magkaayos? Wala kaming dapat ayusin!" Sagot nito at umalis na ng locker room. Nagulat siya sa naging sagot nito.

Napailing na lamang si Sendoh sa sagot ng kasintahan. Matapos ang gulo tungkol sa larawan ni Sakuragi sa Shangri-La, ilang araw din silang di nagpansinan. At ngayon, tila di na naman siya papansinin nito sa kanyang mga sinabi.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Good work for today!" Masayang sabi ni Hikari-san nang matapos ang pagre record ng bago nilang anime drama.

"Natutuwa ako na makasama at makatrabaho kayong lahat. Hindi ko inaasahan na matatapos agad natin ang voice acting para sa first ten episodes ng anime. Next week...ipapalabas na sa ating tv network ang unang episode ng 'Yuki'...!"

At masayang nagpalakpakan ang 'Yuki Team' sa balita ng promotion manager ng Creative department. Karamihan sa member ng 'Yuki Team,' ay tulad din ni Sakuragi na part-timers at ang ilan ay college student. Kaya naman sinamantala ni Hikari na simulan ang voice acting, recording at editing habang sila ay bakasyon at may libreng oras upang mapadaling matapos ang naturang anime drama.

"Ang totoo niyan, sinisimulan na ng ating mga animator ang paggawa ng second season ng anime. Once a week ang anime at isang oras ito ipapalabas."

"Ganun ba, parang nakakabitin naman yun Hikari-san?"

"Ganun kasi ang napag-usapan. At bukod pa doon, medyo late na siya ipapalabas."

"Bakit di nila gawing saturday and sunday...para hindi mainip ang mga viewers.?"

"Gagawin namin yun after naming malaman ang rating ng show sa unang buwan nito na ipinalabas."

"Ah, nakuha na namin."

"Yep, kaya habang di pa kayo busy gusto ko sanang matapos natin ang first season sa lalong madaling panahon."

"Hai!"

Matapos ang munting selebrasyon, isa-isa na silang nagsi-alisan maliban kay Sakuragi na pinaiwan ng head para kausapin.

"Sakuragi-kun, omedetou! Sa linggo ilalabas na ang music video ng 'Yuki-sama' at maririnig na ng buong Japan ang boses mo." Masayang pahayag nito sa binata na ikinagulat naman nito.

"Eh! Teka Hikari-san...ibig sabihin kakanta ako sa TV?"

"Hindi Sakuragi-san. Gumawa kami ng music video para sa anime at ang character na si Yuki ang makikita nilang kakanta. Pero ang boses mo ang maririnig,."

"Nyahahaha...yun nga ang ibig kong sabihin...hehehe"

"Ang totoo kaya kita gustong makausap ngayon ay dahil sa pagkanta mo."

"Sa pagkanta ko?"

"Oo. Nagustuhan ng ilang music producer ang boses mo nang i arrange namin ang kanta mo para sa opening at closing theme. Napag mitingan namin na gumawa pa ng maraming kanta para sa character ni Yuki."

"Eh Hikari-san, akala ko once a week lang ipapalabas ang Yuki?"

"Totoo yan...kaso gusto din natin na makilala at maging popular ang anime drama na ito kaya naman naisip namin ng gumawa nag album para sa kanya."

"Album? Ang alam ko base sa manga ang Yuki."

"Ibig sabihin, ibi build up natin siya bilang singer. Ibig sabihin ikaw ang kakanta, pero pagdating sa music video, yung character niya ang makikita ng mga tao. Kahit kasi sikat ang manga ng Yuki, may kaibahan ito sa anime. Kaya gusto namin siyang gawan pa ng ibang kanta."

"Ah,..pero bakit kaylangan pa nun Hikari-san..akala ko opening at closing lang ang kakantahin ko."

"Ang totoo nyan.. Sa dami ng sikat na shounen-ai anime ngayon, kaylangan natin gumawa ng ibang paraan para makaaakit at mahikayat ang mga viewers na panoorin ang ating show."

"Ibig sabihin?"

"Ipakilala natin sa Japan ang singer na si Yuki...Sakuragi-kun. Kaya inaasahan ko na papayag ka."

"Kung siya ang makikita ng mga tao na kakanta sa ngayon...walang problema sakin"

"At ang isa pa Sakuragi-kun, ni request nila samin, na kung maari ikaw rin ang kumanta ng ilang theme song ng mga parating na soap operas at anime."

"Teka Hikari-san, pag kinanta ko ba yun ibig sabihin kakanta ako sa TV?"

"Teka gusto mo bang kumanta sa TV, Sakuragi-kun?"

"Ang totoo, gusto ko rin...sana...balang-araw...hehehe" at napakamot ito sa kaniyang ulo. "...kaso ang inaalala ko ang pag-aaral ko at ang basketball. Malapit na kasi ang tournament at nangako ako sa coach na wala munang part-time."

"Naintindihan ko Sakuragi-kun, wag kang mag-alala hindi pa naman yun sa ngayon. Gusto ko lang ipaalam sayo in advance para makag isip at makapaghanda ka."

"Maraming salamat Hikari-san."

Matapos lumabas ng opisina, agad niyang tinawagan si Youhei upang sumangguni dito. Nais niyang humingi ng payo mula sa kaibigan. Napag isip-isip na na maaring tama ang kaibigan na panahon na upang tuparin niya ang pangarap niya at ng kaniyang otoosan na maging sikat na singer.

Sa pag-iisip na iyon, bigla niyang naaalala si Asami at Shinohara na nagbigay rin ng magandang payo sa kanya. At alam niya na kung tatanungin din niya si Maki, ay papayag ito at susuportahan siya.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kanagawa - 80/ Tokyo Univerisity - 102. Pumito na ang referee bilang pagtatapos ng game.

Pawisan at pagod na pagod ang manlalaro ng bawat team sa katatapos lang na laban. Bagamat handa sa laban, hindi inaasahan ng team ng Kanagawa na napalakas ng mga manlalaro ng Tokyo. Maging ang ibang estudyante hindi lamang sa Kanagawa kundi pati ibang prefecture ay dumayo upang mapanood ang kanilang laban.

Ito ang unang pagkatalo at huling laban ng Kanagawa College. Aminado sila na tunay ngang napalakas na team ang Tokyo kaya hindi na sila magtataka kung bakit hindi ito matinag sa kinaluluklukan.

Dismayado naman si Akagi nang malaman na ang freshman center na binabanggit ng kanilang coach ay hindi nakarating dahil di umano ito pinayagang sumama ng Dean.

"Wew! Wala kayong kakupas-kupas Maki at Fujima. Akala ko pa naman ako na ang number one point guard ng Japan."

"Sabihin na lang natin na isa ka sa pinakamahusay, Miyagi-kun. Hehehe" pabiro naman ni Fujima.

"Bago kayo bumalik sa Tokyo bukas, bakit di muna ayo mag hapi-hapi. Matagal na rin nang huli tayong magsama-sama." Paanyaya ni Mitsui.

"Tama ka Mitsui." Sang ayon naman ni Maki.

"Bakit hindi muna kayo magsipag shower bago nyo pag-usapan ang hapi-hapi. At syempre sasama kaming mga girls!" Sabat naman ni Ayako na nakikinig sa usapan nila.

Sabay-sabay na nagsitungo ang mga manlalaro sa kani-kaniyang locker.

Bagamat natalo, masaya ang member napg Kanagawa sa resulta ng kanilang laban sa Tokyo. 2 win - 1 loss habang ang Tokyo naman ay naipanalo ang lahat ng laban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez! Omedetou Hanamichi! Akalain mo ikaw ang kakanta ng bagong theme song ng pinakasikat na drama ng Japan. Di mo ba alam na dahil sa kasikatan ng drama ...gagawa ulit sila ng bagong kabanata! "

"Nagulat nga ako Youhei nang kausapin ako ng direktor. Di ko akalain. Dati nakikita ko lang commercial sa tv, tapos ngayon ako na kakanta ng theme song ... Nyahahaha."

"Masaya ako para sayo Hanamichi. Tiwala lang sa sarili. Alam kong kaya mo yan at sigurado kong matutuwa si oyaji-san kung nabubuhay lamang siya."

"Salamat sayo Youhei...kung hindi mo ko pinayuhan malamang di ko matutupad ang pangara ni otoosan. Pati na rin kina Asami-san at sensei."

"Gezzz...wala yun... Ang talent mo ang nagdala sayo dito...umpisa pa lang to Hanamichi...alam kong kaya mo yan. Tiwala lang...

"Salamat, salamat Youhei. Saka ko na sasabihin sa gundam pag handa na ko...pag tapos ng tournament saka ko sila haharapin."

"Nasa likod mo lang Hanamichi. Masaya ako para sayo. Tara sushi tayo!" Masayang paanyaya sa kaibigan.

Ang totoo maging siya ay hindi inaakala na magiging ganito kabilis ang takbo ng career ng kaibigan. Sa una nais niyang mag voice actor ito upang mahasa at may maka diskobre ng talento nito sa pagkanta. Bago ipalabas ang anime drama napagkasunduan ng management na gawan ito ng music video na gagamitin upang hikayatin ang mga manonood. Bago iere ang drama, nauna nang pinatugtog sa ilang radio station kanta.

Ngunit bago pa man mag umpisa ang anime drama na kinatampukan ng kaibigan. Ilan sa mga music writer at producer ang nais na gawan siya ng kanta.

Dahil sa naging pakikipag-usap ng manager kay Sakuragi, napag kasunduan ng mga ito na wag munang abalahin ang binata dahil sa iba pang aktibidad nito. Ikinatwiran niya na part-timer lamang ito at makaka apekto ito sa pag-aaral ni Sakuragi kung pipilitin itong pagsabay-sabayin ang mga proyektong nais nilang ipagawa dito.

Sinabi niyang hanggang dalawa proyekto lamang ang maari nitong gawain batay na rin sa napagkasunduan bago ito mag umpisa ng trabaho sa kanila.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Malakas na katok ang gumulat sa mga taong nasa loob ng kabahayan. Nagmamadaling binuksan ni Youhei ang pinto nang marinig ito.

"Hana-chan! Anong ibig sabihin nito?!" Pasigaw at galit na wika ni Maki nang buksan ni Youhei ang pinto.

"Teka, teka, Maki-kun. Relax may problema ba? Bakit hindi ka muna maupo?" Pagkalma niya kay Maki nang makapasok ito nang bahay.

Matalim na tingin lamang ang isinagot nito sa tanong ni Mito sabay hagis ng litrato sa lamesa. Noon lamang niya na napansin na bukod kay Mito, may iba pang naroon. Sina Asami at Shinohara.

"Di ako alam na magkikita tayo dito, Shinichi."

"Ryu-niichan? Mishiro-kun?" Nagulat na tanong nito nang makita ang dalawa na nakaupo sa sofa.

"Di ko akalain na nagbago ka. Mula sa pagiging kalmante patungong bayolente." Sagot ni Asami at tumayo ito.

"Anong ginaga..."

"Shin-chan!" Masayang bati nito kay Maki paglabas nito sa kwarto at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. Biglang natunaw ang galit ni Maki nang yakapin siya nito. "Ne, Shin-chan kamusta ang practice games...may pasalubong ka ba sakin?"

"Meron, kaso di ko dala..." Namumulang wika nito dahil sa mahigpit na pagkakayakap ni Sakuragi.

"Ehem, ehem..." Ubo ni Shinohara nang mapansin ang masamang tingin ni Asami sa dalawa.

"Di mo kaylangan yakapin ng mahigpit si Shinichi, Hana...galit siya sayo..." Saway naman ni Asami na hindi maitago ang selos.

"Eh? Galit ka sakin? Bakit Shin-chan?" At doon lamang naalala ni Maki ang tunay niyang sadya. Muli niyang dinampot ang litratong inihagis miya sa lamesa at iniabot kay Sakuragi.

"Ore?! Ako ba to Shin-chan...su...sugoi! Ne, Youhei tignan mo ang gwapo ko sa picture nyahahahaha!"

Napakamot lamang si Youhei sa reaksyon ng kaibigan. Ngayon naintindihan na niya ang dahilan kung bakit galit na sumugod si Maki. Nawala sa isipan niya ang pagpunta nito sa Kanagawa para sa practice games at iyon ang hindi niya napaghandaan.

"Hana-chan, anong ibig sabihin niyan?"

"Eh...picture...tignan mo Shin-chan bagay sakin di ba..."

"Hindi yun! Ang gusto kong malaman bakit hindi ko alam ang tungkol diyan?!"

"Eh?! Hindi ko ba nasabi sayo? Hehe pasensya na Shin-chan... Nakalimutan ko...nag dinner date kami nyan ni Asami-san sa Shangri-La...dun sa Piacere ba yun, alam mo yun yung sikat na italian restaurant, ang ganda ng view at ang sarap pa ng pagkain!" Tila batang pahayag nito.

Napapailing lamang sina Youhei at Shinohara sa pahayag na ito ni Sakuragi. Napaka natural lang ng pagkakasabi niya na hindi alintana ang gulong kinsasangkutan.

"Teka...pwede bang magtanong...ano...Asami-san magkakilala kayo ni Maki-kun?" Biglang naisip na itanong ni Youhei.

"Magpinsang buo kami." Matipid na sagot ni Asami at pinagpawisan ng malamig si Youhei.

"Sugoi! Magpinsan kayo...nyahahaha...ngayon alam ko na...kaya pala nung una kong nakilala si Asami-san parang nakilala ko na sya dati... Yun pala magpinsan kayo... Siguro nagkita na tayo dati pa nakalimutan ko lang...Nyahahaha"

Muli ay pinagpawisan si Youhei, pero sa ngayon kasama na si Shinohara.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Masama bang dalawin si Hana...ikaw bakit ka andito..."

"Ngayon nakuha ko na...bakit nga ba di ko napansin agad. Shinichi-kun...ikaw si Shin-chan, si Sakuragi-kun si Hana-chan. Tokyo uni at bastketball team..." Pagputol ni Shinohara sa tensyong namumuo sa paligid.

"Nagpunta ako dito dahil sa picture na yan Hanamichi Sakuragi! Ngayon simulan mo nang magpaliwanag!" Galit na sabi ni Maki na ikinatakot nito. Alam niya na seryoso ito sa tuwing tatawagin siya nito sa buong pangalan.

"Bukod sa pakikipag date sa kung kanino kanino lang...bakit kaylangan mo pang ipasa at ipangalandakan ang litratong yan para lang pag awayin sina Rukawa at Sendoh...!"

"Anong pinagsasabi mo Shin-chan...wala akong alam sa sinasabi mo...at hindi kung sino lang si Asami-san...kaibigan ko siya!"

"Akala ko ba kakalimutan mo na siya! Bakit kaylangan mo pang gumamit ng litrato ng pakikipag date mo sa iba para manggulo!"

"Shinichi! Naririnig mo ba sinasabi mo! Wala kang karapatang husgahan si Hana! Ako ang ka date niya! At wala kang alam sa mga pinagsasabi mo!" Galit na sigaw ni Asami sa pinsan.

"Dismayado ako sayo Maki-kun...ang bilis mong husgahan ang kaibigan ko dahil lang sa picture na yan, di mo muna inalam ang totoo bago ka magsalita sa kanya ng ganyan. Nagkakamali ka...walang alam si Hanamichi... Ako ang nagpasa ng litrato sa gundam..." Galit man ay nagawa pa rin nitong kumalma habang nagpapaliwang kay Maki.

"Youhei...anong sinasabi mo..."

"Pasensya ka na Hanamichi...di ko na sinabi sayo dahil ayaw kong mag alala ka...nung gabi ng date nyo...pa sekreto kang kinunan ng litrato ni Asami-san habang nakatitig ka sa labas. Ipinasa niya sakin ang litrato mo kasi natutuwa siya na masayang kang nakangiti, kaya naisip ko na ipadala sa gundam at kay Haruko na rin para di sila mag-alala sayo..."

"Youhei..."

"Ang totoo, nakalimutan ko na ipabura agad ang picture nang malaman kong nagkita kayo ni Rukawa sa restaurant...patawarin mo ko Hanamichi...di ko sinasadya..."

"Si Rukawa? Nagkita kayo?"

"Oo, nagkita sila...kami...di ko alam kung anong namagitan sa kanila...pero di ako papayag na saktan niyang muli sa Hana..at pati na rin ikaw Shinichi!"

"Asami-san..." At doon na tumulo ang luhang pinipigilan ni Sakuragi. Niyakap siya ni Asami at masuyong hinagod ang likuran nito.

"Mali ka nang iniisip Maki-kun, walang intensyon si Hanamichi na gawin ang ibinibintang mo. Kung gusto ng kaibigan ko na gawin yun, noon pa!"

Pabagsak na naupo si Maki sa sofa dahil sa pagkakamaling nagawa. Sabunot ang buhok at bumunting hininga. Ngayon niya napagtanto ang maling aksyon na nagawa. Nadala siya nang sobrang selos at galit nang mabanggit sa kanya ni Jin ang tungkol sa litrato habang siya ay nasa Kanagawa para sa laro.

Nung una inakala ng dating ka team mate na siya ang misteryosong ka date ni Sakuragi noong mga oras na iyon. Masaya pa siyang biniro nito na sa wakas ay nabihag na niya ang puso ni Sakuragi. At natutuwa pa itong iaabot ang larawan nito sa kanya na labis niyang ikinagulat at ikinagalit.

Bago umalis ay matamo muna itong tumingin kay Asami at nagsalita. ,"Ryu-nichan...palalampasin ko 'to sa ngayon...sa susunod di na ako papayag na lumapit ka kay Hana-chan."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alam niyang maaga pa, kaya nanatili siyang nakahiga habang pinagmamasdan ang katabi. Di maitatanggi ang saya na kaniyang nararamdaman matapos ang pakikipagtalik nang nagdaang gabi.

Masuyo niyang hinaplos ang mukha nito at tumigil ito nang gumalaw ang katabi.

"Nobu-kun, maaga pa...tulog ka ulit..." At yumakap na muli ito sa kanya matapos ay bumalik sa pagtulog.

Di niya inaakala na mangyayari ang noon ay sa panaginip at sa pantasya lamang niya nangyayari. Nung una, di niya tanggap ang relasyon ng lalaki sa kapwa lalaki. Ngunit nang makilala at maging malapit kay Maki, doon niya naisip na walang pinipiling edad o kasarian ang pag-ibig.

_Flashback_

_"Pasok ka Nobu-kun, late na ah?"_

_"Pasensya na Maki-senpai, di ko namalayan ang oras nyahaha...nagsara na ang dorm."_

_"San ka ba galing at ginabi ka nang husto?"_

_"Galing ako sa bahay ng kaibigan ko, naglaro kami ng XBox. Nakalimutan ko may curfew pala. Kaya naisip ko na tawagan ka para makitulog dito sa bahay mo hehehe."_

_"Kumain ka na ba?"_

_"Tapos na"_

_Teka anong games meron ka?"_

_"Fifa 2013... May pustahan kasi kami hehehe."_

_"Hmmm... Mukhang maganda yan...bakit hindi tayo maglaro at magpustahan..."_

_"Sigurado ka Maki-senpai...baka magsisisi ka?nyahahaha!"_

_Bago mag umpisang maglaro, nagbihis muna ng damit ang dalawa. Pinagamit ni Maki ang isa sa kanyang mga damit bago ini set-up ang xBox sa kanyang kwarto. Magkatabi silang naupo sa sahig at pinatay ang ilaw. Bahagyang liwanag mula sa tv ang nagsilbing ilaw sa kanila._

_"Ne, Maki-senpai...anong deal natin?"_

_"Eh? Mamaya na... Pagtapos ng game saka natin pag iisipan." Wika ni Maki. At doon lamang naamoy ni Kiyota na amoy alak ito. Doon lamang niya naalala ang isang bote ng whisky na nasa lamesa. Naisip niya na marahil ay hindi naman ito nakainom ng marami dahil matino at maayos pa itong kausap._

_"Okey senpai...Manchester ako, anong team ka?"_

_"Real Madrid. Game! Siguraduhin mong di ka magsisisi pag ako nanalo."_

_"In your dreams! Senpai!"_

_Makalipas ang halos isang oras ng paglalaro, nanalo si Maki. 5-1. Nais pa sanang humirit ni Kiyota nang isa pang round ngunit tumanggi si Maki. Katwiran nito, kahit manalo si Kiyota sa susunod na game, ay siya pa rin ang panalo._

_"So, ang deal natin...i claim ko na panalo ko. Sa pustahan ka na lang natin humirit ng isa pang round." Nakangising wika nito._

_"Teka senpai, wala pa tayong napag uusapan. Ano ba deal Natin?"_

_"Ang deal...ang panalo seme...ang talo uke..." Pagkabanggit ay tumayo ito at hinila patayo si Kiyota. Pagkatayo, marahan niya itong tinulak sa kama at pumaibabaw._

_"Se...senpai...anong klaseng deal yun... Aong seme ...anong uke." Kinakabahang tanong nito sa senpai._

_"Ako ang panalo kaya ako ang seme...ikaw ang uke...ibig sabihin sa ibabaw ako." Bulong nito kay Kiyota. Pagkabulong ay maharan nitong dinilaan ang puno ng tenga nito patungo sa leeg._

_"Sen...senpai anong ginagawa mo?"nanginginig na tanong niya sa senpai._

_"Shhhh. Nobu-kun, virgin ka pa di ba...wag kang mag-alala dadahan-dahanin kita."_

_"Waaaa, anong sinasabi mo senpai! Lasing ka lang...! Uuwi na ko" tumayo ito at nagmamadaling lumabas ng kwarto. Maagap naman itong hinablot ni Maki at inihiga sa sahig na may carpet.  
Matapos ihiga ay ubod ng lakas niya itong dinaganan at hinubaran ng damit. Nagpupumiglas man ay nagtagumpay si Maki na hubarin ang suot nito._

_"Maki-senpai...anong ginagawa mo!?"_

_"Sshhh.. Nobu-kun...kahit ngayong gabi lang" mahinang bulong nito at masuyong nilasap ni Maki ang labi ng kanyang kouhai._

_Pagkasabi niyon ay agad na nagpaubaya si Kiyota. Alam niya na may dinaramdam ang kanyang mahal na senpai. Magkahalong kaba at takot man ang kanyang nararamdaman, ay ipinikit na lamang niya ang kanyang mga mata at buong pusong niyakap ito._

_Umaga, tinagawan siya ni Sakuragi upang kausapin tungkol kay Maki. Ipinagtapat nito ang nangyari, ang tungkol sa date, sa litrato at kay Rukawa. Sinabi ni Sakuragi na naintindihan nito kung bakit ito nagalit sa kanya kaya naman nakiusap ito na samahan si Maki. Nag plano at nag-isip si Kiyota ng paraan upang makitulog at makasama si Maki nang hindi ito maghihinala sa kanya._

_At ngayon, inihanda niya ang sarili sa kung ano mang mangyayari sa kanila ng kaniyang senpai._

_Bahagya itong tumigil upang hubarin ang damit pang itaas at pang ibaba._

_Nang matapos muli niya itong hinalikan...mula sa ilong...sa labi...at sa puno ng tenga...habang kinikiskis ang kanyang 'ari' sa 'ari' ni Kiyota. Dahan-dahan niyang dinilian ang leeg nito pababa sa kanyang nipples. Tila sabik niya itong sinipsip habang ang isang kamay ay humahaplos sa kabilang bahagi._

_"Nobu-kun...haplusin mo ang buhok ako...o kaya ay yakapin mo ko..." Utos ni Maki sa kanyang kouhai._

_Dahil sa unang beses niya itong gagawin Hindi malaman ni Kiyota ang gagawin._

_Nang matapos ito sa kanyang dibdib, lumuhod si Maki at tumapat sa mukha nito. Doon ay marahan niyang hinimas ang kanyang 'ari' paatras-abante at itinapat sa bibig ni Kiyota._

_"Nobu-kun...i BJ mo ko."_

_"BJ?... Ano yun sen..."_

_Bago pa man matapos ang sasabihin, ipinasok ni. Maki ang kanyang ari sa bibig nang ito ay magsalita. Doon naalala ni Kiyota ang kanyang napanood na eksena sa isang x rated movie._

_Dahil sa kagustuhan mapaligaya ang senpai, ginawa niya ang eksenang kanyang napanood. Tila sabik niya itong sinipsip tulad ng isang loliplipop. Bahagyang umindayog si Maki sa palabas-masok ng kanyang ari sa bibig nito habang si Kiyota ay hinahaplos ang hita nito._

_Makaraan ang ilang paglabas-masok, inilabas niya ito. Unti-unti niyang pinadaanan ng kanyang dila ang katawan nito hanggang madako dumako sa 'ari ni Kiyota._

_Bahagya niyang iniangat ang puwetan nito bago dilaan at sipsipin ang 'ari' nito. Habang ang kanyang kouhai ay napapaliyad sa init at kilig na nararamdaman sa ginagawa ng kanyang senpai._

_Nang makatapos, inalalayan niyang dumapa si Kiyota sa sa dulo ng kama. Bahagya niya itong pinatuwad at sinigurong komportable ang kanilang posisyon. Makailang beses muna niyang inilabas-pasok ang kanyang daliri sa butas ng 'likuran' nito bago itinutok ang kanyang sandata dito._

_Marahan pagtulak ang kanyang ginawa upang di masaktan ang kouhai. Alam niyang ito ang unang karanasan nito kaya ingat siya na saktan ito. Bahagya niyang ibinuka ang puwetan nito upang malayang 'makapasok' dahil sa kasikipan nito._

_Nang maramdamang nalampasan na nito ang sakit...binilisan niya ang pagtulak labas-pasok na siya namang nagustuhan ng kanyang kouhai. Habang paatras-abante, masuyong niyang hinahagod ang likuran ng kanyang kouhai._

_"Maki...sen...pai...diinan mo pa...sen...pai...ahh...hum,,.." Halinghing nito sa kanyang pawisang senpai._

_Mas lalo pa niyang binilisan ang pag indayog matapos marinig ang munting hiling ng kanyang kouhai._

_Nobu-kun...sabayan mo ko...malapit n kooooo..."halos napapatirik na ang mata nito sa 'sarap' na nararamdaman._

_Makalipas pa ang ilang minuto, sumirit ang mainit na likido mula kanilang mga ari. Tanda na narating na nila ang langit..._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Good work Sakuragi-kun. Maraming salamat! Hindi kami nagkamali sa pagpili sayo." Malugod na pasasalamat ng producer matapos ang recording ni Sakuragi para sa bagong soundtrack ng isang drama sa telebisyon.

Nang araw na kinausap si Sakuragi nang head manager ng creative department, inabisuhan siya nito kung kaylan siya maaaring magsimula mag recording.

Nung una ay alangan siyang tanggapin ang alok nito, ngunit napag isip-isip niya na mas mainam ito kaysa ang magtrabaho sa Danny's para kumita.

Agad niyang ipinaalam sa manager na handa siya na tanggapin ito, sa kondisyong itatago muna sa publiko ang kanyang pagkatao. Hiniling niya na kung maaari ay gamitin na lang muna ang pangalang 'Yuki' na kanyang character sa anime drama na nasimulan. Agad namang pumayag ang manager at agad na ipinaalam sa producer ang kanilang mga napag-usapan at madali naman silang nagkasundo.

"Oi Hanamichi! Kamusta?" Tanong ni Youhei nang makita ang kaibigan na palabas ng recording studio. Maging siya ay kabado sa kalalabasan nito.

"Ayos naman. Maganda yung kantang ginawa nila. Sana lang magustuhan ng mga audience ng drama. Kinakabahan ako Youhei hehehe."

"Bakit naman? Sa tingin mo ba pagkakatiwalaan ka nila kung alam nilang di mo kaya. Bukas na pala ang airing ng Yuki, wala kang pasok sa gabi kaya makakanood tayo mamaya."

"Isa pa yun Youhei, nabasa yung manga nun maganda pala talaga istorya. Alam mo ba medyo naka relate ako, nyahahaha."

"Hahaha, talaga? Sa anong parte?"

"Halos lahat hehehe, malas sa pag-ibig...nyahahaha."

"Hahaha, ganun ba? Mukhang maganda nga." Pabiro nitong sagot kahit alam niya...na ang totoo malungkot ang kaibigan.

"Hehehe, kahit nga si Hikari-san natutuwa sa palabas. Pag naging maganda daw ang kinalabasan ipagpapatuloy nila ung second season."

"Sana nga, sana nga. Tara bakit di muna ta...aray!" Naputol ang pagsasalita ni Youhei nang may biglang bumangga sa kanya.

"Gomen, gomen...Ah Sakuragi-kun! Mito-kun, pasensya na kayo nagmamadali kasi ako." Paghingi ng paumanhin ng babae sa nabangga.

"Nanami-san? Aning ginagawa mo dito? Teka ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Youhei habang tinutulungan ito sa pagtayo.

"Pasensya na nagmamadali kasi ako, balak ko sanang magpunta sa studio one para may hanapin."

"Ganun ba, gusto mo tulungan ka namin Nanami-san. Salamat nga pala sa nakaarang araw. "Tanong at pasasalamat ni Sakuragi sa babae at namula nang maalala ang kanyang _'date_'.

"Ah, wala yun! Kasi naman yung model namin hindi sumipot. May pictorial pa naman kami kasama si Tsuruga-san."

"Tsu...Ren Tsuruga yung aktor sa dramang 'Dark Moon'? Sugoi Nanami-san pwede ba akong magpa autograph saka magpalitrato kasama siya. Alam mo bang idol ko siya lalo na dun sa action movie na ginawa niya. Nyahahaha"

Agad napatitig si Nanami matapos humiling sa kanya si Sakuragi. Hinawakan nito ang dalawang kamay ng binata at ngumiti.

"Aba oo naman Sakuragi-san pwedeng pwede!" Wika nito hanggang sa ang ngiti nito ay naging halakhak.

Kinutuban nang hindi maganda si Sakuragi sa tinuran ng babae. Tila ba sinapian ang babae sa kanyang harapan. Habang si Youhei ay napakamot lamang ng ulo at agad na nakuha ang ibig mangyari ng babae.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I iready na ang set, inaayusan na yung kapalit na model! " sigaw ng isa sa staff ng naturang pictorial team. Abala silang lahat at masaya nang marinig na nakakuha na kapalit ang kanilang make-up artist.

Agad namang nagpaliwanag ang photographer sa modelong aktor na kung maari ay mag hintay ito at humingi siya ng paumanhin dito dahil sa pagkaantala ng photo shoot. Naintindihan naman ng aktor ang sitwasyon at ngumiti lamang ito sa kanila.

"Ano Nanami-san, sa tingin mo ba okey lang to? Di ba sila magagalit sakin?" Nag-aaalalang tanong ni Sakuragi sa make-up artist habang inaayusan siya nito.

"Wag kang mag-alala Sakuagi-kun, ipinaliwanag ko na. Saka pictorial lang naman. Di mo kaylangang magsalita. Basta natural lang ang pose mo, wala kang magiging problema."

"Hehehe medyo kinakabahan ako, unang beses ko tong gagawin. Teka san si Youhei?"

"Okey lang yan lahat dumadaan sa first time. Nasa labas si Mito-kun, bawal kasi outsider."

Sa labas masusing pinagmamasdan ni Youhei ang studio ng photo shoot. Mula sa kanyang kinatatayuan, tanaw niya ang aktor na iniidolo ng kanyang kaibigan.

Matangkad, Gwapo at intelehente itong tignan sa kimonong pang-lalaking suot nito. Ang concept ng naturang photo shoot ay ang tradisyunal na kimono ng Japan. Na siya ring gagamitin sa station iD ng Asahi.

Bigla niyang naaalala ang kaibigan sa magiging reaksyon nito kapag nalaman kung ano ang magiging papel nito sa naturang photo shoot. Napailing na lamang siya sa magiging sitwasyon nito.

"Mito-kun? Parang namali ka ng lugar na napuntahan, hahaha." Pabiro ni Shinohaa nang mapansing nakatayo si Youhei.

"Ah, Shinohara-san, Asami-san, kayo pala. Hehehe pasensya na may sinamahan lang ako dito."

"Ah, teka ngayon nga pala ang recording ni Sakuragi-kun, kamusta naman?"

"Ayos lang Shinohara-san."

"Nasaan nga pala siya. Gusto ko sana siyang makita." Tanong naman ni Asami na di matiis na di magtanong tungkol sa kaibigan ng kausap.

"Ang totoo nyan, si Hanami..."

"Minna! Ready na ang aking model! " pasigaw na anunsiyo ni Nanami nang lumabas ito ng dressing room na ikinaputol ng pag-uusap nina Youhei at dalawang mas nakakatanda.

Makahulugang tingin naman ang ibinato ni Shonohara kay Youhei nang marinig ito, maging si Asami ay napatingin sa binata at nagawi ang tingin sa pinto ng dressing room.

"Malugod kong ipinakikilala ang aking bagong model! Sakura-chan!" At pumalakpak ito. Maging ang ilan sa naroon ay nakipalakpak na rin.

Nagulat ang lahat sa paglabas ng pinagmamalaki nitong si 'Sakura-chan'. Nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa studio sa kanyang paglabas. Iba-ibang ekspresyon sa kanilang mga mukha ang makikita.

Mula sa pintuan ng dressing room, lumabas ang isang mayuming dalaga. Matangkad ito at may pagka morena. Ang kanyang itim at mahabang buhok ay nakalugay habang sa bandang tenga ay may nakaipit itong pin na korteng bulaklak na may kulay pula.

Ang kimonong suot nito ay kulay pink na may mga burda ng dahon ng sakura. Maging ang obi nito ay kulay pink ngunit mas matingkad ang kulay nito kaysa sa kimono.

Suot niya ng simpleng zori na bahayang natatabunan ng kanyang mahabang kimono. Sa kanyang kaliwang kamay ay may hawak itong maliit na bag na katerno ng kanyang suot.

Bumagay at nagpatingkad naman ng kanyang ganda ang make-up na inilagay sa kanya ni Nanami. Bahagya nitong nilagyan ng maskara ang kanyang pilik-mata upang mas maging mapilantik ito. Kaunting blush-on lamang ang kanyang inaplay sa mukha nito sa katwiran, tradisyunal ang tema ng pictorial at dapat lamang na maging simple kamang siya. At katwiran niya, may natural at simpleng ganda na ang kanyang '_modelo_' kaya hindi na nito kaylangan pa ng makapal na make-up. Ang kulay pulang lipstick nito ang nagpatingkad sa maganda at maliit nitong labi.

"Sugoi!"

"Kawaii Sakura-chan!"

Samut-saring papuri ang maririnig sa mga staff at crew ng studio nang makabawi sila sa pagkabigla nang makita ito.

Sina Asami, Youhei at Shinohara ay napako lamang sa kanilang kinatatayuan.

"Oho! Alam kong magandang lalaki si Sakuragi-kun, pero maganda din pala siyang babae hehehe." Pagbibiro ni Shinohara sabay siko kay Asami na nakatitig lamang kay Sakuragi.

"Asami-san, di mo man lang ba babatiin si Hanamichi?"

Nais man itong lapitin ito Asami, napalibutan na ito ng ilang kababaihan at maging kalalakihan upang purihin.

Lumapit sa kinatatayuan ng tatlo ang make-up artist si Nanami-san. "Anong masasabi mo Asami-san?"

Tumingin muna ito sa babae bago sumagot. "Kawaii" at yumuko ito upang itago ang namumulang mga pisngi.

Nag ngitiin lamang ang tatlo sa sagot nito. Ang gwapo at simpatikong si Ryuichi Asami ay marunong din palang mag blush.

**A/N: Ren Tsuruga, is a model-actor, a character in Skip Beat and '****_Dark Moon_****' was his drama shown in the anime. ^_^.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Paano nangyari yun?... walang reservation?... Bye" yun lamang ang tanging sagot ni Rukawa sa kausap sa cellphone at ibinaba na ito. Kasalukyan silang kumakain sa sushi shop ng mag-amang Noma.

"Kaede sino kausap mo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Sendoh na nakaupo sa kanyang tabi.

Hindi man nito sabihin sa kanya, ramdam niya na may itinatago sa kanya si Rukawa. Simula nang makita nitong muli si Sakuragi sa Tokyo, naging malamig ang pakikitungo nito sa kanya.

Alam niya na may inutusan itong tao upang mag imbestiga kung saan nakatira si Sakuragi sa pamamagitan ng reservation nito sa restaurant.

"Kakilala lang."

"Gusto mo po ba ng sushi Kaede? Di ko na maubos tong sakin eh."

"Busog na 'ko" pagkasabi ay nauna itong lumabas ng shop at nag dial sa cellphone.

"Akira, nagkaayos na ba kayo? Ibig kong sabihin nagkausap na ba kayo nang maayos?"

"Okey na kami Hiro-kun, wag kang mag-alala." Matamlay na sagot nito sa kaibigan.

Ramdam ni Sendoh ang panlalamig ni Rukawa. Kahit pilit nitong itago sa kanya, kita sa mga titig at ramdam niya sa mga yakap nito ang panlalamig. Nais man niyang komprontahin ito ay hindi niya magawa dahil ayaw niyang pag umpisahan ito ng di nila pagkakaunawaan.

"Wala kang maitatago sakin, Akira. Wag kang mag-alala babalik din kayo sa dati." Tapik at paalam ni Koshino sa kaibigan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masayang nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa studio nang matapos ang photoshoot.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san, Sakura-chan!" Pasasalamat ng photographer sa kaniyang mga modelo.

"Ano, Mr. Photographer, Sakuragi hindi Sakura-chan." Bagamat inis ito sa photographer, pilit niyang maging mahinahon upang itama ang maling tawag nito sa kanya.

"Hehehe, pasensya na Sakuragi-kun, naaalalangan akong tawagan ka sa pangalan mo pag naka kimono ka. Bagay na bagay ang Sakura-chan sayo hehehe." Masuyo nitong tinapik ang balikat ng binata habang tumatawa.

Magalang siyang nakipagkamay sa modelong aktor na kaniyang nakasama at humingi ng autograph.

Nang matapos ang kaunting usapan, lumapit na ito sa kinatatayuan ng tatlong kaibigan.

"Ne Youhei, sa tingin mo ba okey lang yung pose ko. Sabi kasi ni Nanami-san, maging natural lang daw hehehe."

"Parang kang pro Hanamichi! Kung hindi ko lang alam na si Hanamichi ka iisipin kong professional model ka hahahaha." Natutuwang sagot ni Youhei.

"Tama si Mito-kun, at bagay na bagay sayo ang kimonong suot mo. Ne, Ryuichi, wala ka bang sasabihin kay Sakura-chan?"

Lumapit si Asami kay Sakuragi at marahan hinaplos ang mahabang wig nito. "Beautiful, Sakura-chan."

Agad na napaurong si Sakuragi sa pahayag na iyon ni Asami. Muling lumakas ang kabog ng kaniyang dibdib at ramdam niya ang pamumula ng kaniyang mukha sa panglawang na beses na purihin siya nito. "Ano...maraming salamat..."

"Ehem, ehem... Ano Sakuragi-kun, kaylangan mo nang magpalit ng damit. Gusto ka daw kausapin nung photographer na si Kihano-san." Pagputol ni Nanami sa eksena nang dalawa.

"Hanamichi, antayin ka namin sa labas. Tawag ka na lang pag tapos mo. Starbucks tayo, sa tapat nitong building."

"Okey sige Youhei, palit muna ako. Paalam muna Asami-san, Shinohara-san."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pasensya na Nobu-kun. Mahal ko si Hana-chan. At alam kong di niya ko kayang mahalin."

"Alam ko Maki-senpai. Wala kang kasalanan sa nangyari satin. Ginusto ko rin naman yun." Malungkot na sabi ni Kiyota.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa sala ng bahay ni Maki nang hapong iyon. Matapos ang nagdaang gabi, pinasya ni Maki na pansamatala na muna itong manatili sa bahay niya.

Nakatayo ito habang nakatanaw sa bintana habang si Kiyota ay nakaupo sa sofa. Panandaliang katahimikan ang namagitan sa dalawa ng mga sandaling iyo. Nag iisip nang kung anong sasabihin sa isat-isa.

Maya-maya pa'y nagtungo si Maki sa kinauupuan ni Kiyota. Tumayo ito sa kanyang harapan at lumuhod. Masuyo nitong hinawakan ang dalawang kamay ng kanyang kouhai at tumitig.

"Nobu-kun, patawarin mo ko...hindi ko alam kung paano sasabihin. Pero ayaw kong saktan ka..."

"Senpai..." Malungkot na titig at sagot lamang ang sagot niya dito. Masakit man sa kanyang kalooban, alam niya na ganito ang mangyayari. Alam niya na ni kailanman ay di niya kayang lumugar sa puso ni Maki.

Nakita niya kung gaano ito kasaya sa tuwing kasama si Sakuragi. Nakita niya kung paano ito ngumiti, humalaklak sa mga biro nito. Nakita niya ang mga pag-aalaga at atensyon na ipinupukol ni Maki kay Sakuragi.

Kirot at hinagpis ang kaniyang nararamdaman sa sinabing iyon ng kanyang senpai. Alam niya na kahit anong gawin niya ay di nito masusuklian ang pagmamahal na buong puso niyang inaalay dito.

Nais man nitong umalis at mawala sa harapan nito ay di niya magawa. Akma na siyang tatayo upang umuwi nang bigla itong tumitig at mas hinigpitan ang hawak sa kaniyang mga kamay.

"Nobu-kun, just me give more time... hindi ako mangangako sayo. Pero pakiusap ko sayo, bigyan mo pa ako ng oras...oras para matutunan kang mahalin. Yun lang pakiusap ko sayo." Malungkot ngunit bakas sa boses nito ang kaseryosohan sa mga salitang binigkas niya sa kanyang kouhai.

"Senpai... Di ko alam..."

"Pakiusap Nobu-kun, tulungan mo 'kong makalimutan siya..."

Marahang yumuko si Kiyota at hinalikan ang noo ni Maki. Marahang haplos sa mukha naman ang iginanti nito sa kanya. Dahan-dahan itong tumayo at tumabi sa kanyang kinauupuan. Isang masuyong halik ang iginawad niya kay Kiyota at marahan itong inihaga sa sofa.

Matagal na naghinang ang kanilang mga labi. Bawat haplos nito sa kaniyang katawan ay muling nagbibigay ng kakaibang init. Nais man jiya itong pigilan ngunit huli na. Mula sa kaibuturan ng kaniyang puso, handa siyang maghintay at tulungan ito sa paglimot. Paglimot sa nabigong pag-ibig na minsan na niyang naranasan.

Ngayon,ito na mismo ang humihingi sa kaniya ng isa pang pagkakataon at oras na hintayin ito. Na tulungan itong makalimot. Na tulungan itong matutunan siyang mahalin.

"Sa tamang panahon, senpai...mamahalin mo rin ako..." Bulong niya sa sarili sa gitna nang mainit nitong mga halik at haplos.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Kiyaaaa! Ayako-chan! Nabasa mo na ba 'to?!" Tili ng isa sa nga kaklase ni Ayako.

Kasalukuyang silang nasa gym nang hapong iyon dahil sa practice. Naroon din sina Haruko at and dalawang kaibigan

Nagulat sila sa biglaang pagsulpot ng isa sa mga kaklase ni Ayako.

"Tungkol saan, Susumi-chan? Bakit parang excited na excited ka?"

"Ayako-chan! Di mo ba alam mamaya na ang premier ng "Yuki'!?"

"Waaaa, talaga! Wala akong balita...pambihira! Mabuti na lang sinabi mo sakin!"

"Wow! Talaga...mabuti naman at ginawan nila ng anime ang Yuki...sigurado kong maganda ko yun!" Sabat naman ni Haruko.

"Teka, teka sinong Yuki naman yan?" Sabat naman ni Miyagi na nakisali sa usapn ng mga babae.

"Ay naku Ryo-chan, wala ka talagang alam sa mga paborito ko. Di mo ba alam na si Yuki ang pinaka cool at hot na manga character sa balat ng lupa. Mabuti na lang at may anime na siya... Kogure, pwede ba kaming makinood sa inyo mamaya?"

"Walang problema Ayako." Nakangiting pagsang ayon ni Kogure dito.

"Oi, oi teka, Ayako bakit samin...may tv naman kayo sa dorm nyo..." Pagtanggi ni Mitsui.

Sina Mitsui at Kogure ay magka 'roommate'.Pagdating ng college ay huminto na sa paglalaro ng basketball si Kogure ngunit patuloy pa rin itong sumusuporta at tumutulong sa team.

"Malaki kasi ang tv nyo at flat screen pa hihihih, wala ka nang magagawa pumayag na si Kogure." Sabay kindat nito sa kausap.

Okey, pero ngayon lang ha. Saka magdala kayo ng snack." Pahayag ni Mitsui habang napakamot sa ulo.

"Teka Aya-chan, yun ba yung madalas mong binabasa. Yung sabi romance comedy, tapos red hair yung bida."

"Oo, siya na nga yun. Nakita mo naman di ba kung gaano kagwapo."

"Gwapo ba yun? Parang gunggong naman...Eh di ba singer sya sa manga. Sa tingin mo kaya yung gaganap na boses nun gwapo rin. Baka madismaya lang kayo pag matanda na yung voice actor nun."

"Aya-chan! Di mo pa ba narinig sa radyo yung theme song ng Yuki?! Ano ka ba naman, di ka updated?!"

"Waaaaa...talaga?! Puro boring na basketball player kasi mga kasama ko..kaya pati ako nahahawa."

"Ang ganda kaya ng boses niya! Ang sabi college student din siya tulad natin. Kaso di pa nila pwede sabihin kung sino."

"Wow talaga! Sana kasing gwapo rinni Yuki!" Gilalas ni Haruko pati ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Teka, ipaparinig ko sayo, may record ako." Matapos ay dumukot ito sa bag niya upang kunin ang kanyang iPod.

Naupo sila sa gilid upang pakinggan ang kanta. Napailing na lamang ang ilan sa mga member ng team sa mga babaeng andun. Kita nila kung gaano ito ka obssess sa sinasabi nilang si Yuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nagkausap na ba kayo ni Hana-kun? Tumawag siya sakin, tinatanong kung kamusta ka na. Di mo daw sinasagot ang tawag niya." Tanong ni Fujima sa kaibigan. Kasalukyan siyang nasa kusina habang hinihiwa ang cake na kanyang ginawa.

"Hindi pa...hindi ko alam kung paano ko siya haharapin. Pagkatapos ng mga sinabi ko, wala na kong mukhang ihaharap sa kanya." Malungkot na paliwanag ni Maki dito.

"Nag-aalala siya sayo Maki. Di magagawang magalit sayo ni Sakuragi. Oo nga't may nasabi kang di maganda, peros a tingin ko naintindihan ka niya." Wika ni Hanagata habang inilalapag ang dalang tray na may lamang maiinom.

"Teka, bakit nyo nga pala ako pinapunta dito sa bahay nyo? Nabanggit nyo na may panonoorin tayo."

"Hehehe, yan na nga ba ang sinasabi ko. Dahil ayaw mong sagutin ang tawag ni Hana-kun, wala ka nang balita tungkol sa kanya. Di mo ba alam ngayon ipapalabas ang anime drama na ginanapan niya."

"Anime drama? Ano yun?"

"Ang alam ko Yuki ang title. Si Sakuragi ang voice actor ng main character...at bukod pa dun siya rin ang kumanta ng opening at closing theme song."

"Ta..talaga?! Kaylan pa? Wala akong balita!"

"Pinairal mo kasi ang selos! Hehehe...tumawag siya sakin para sabihin ko din sayo. Nagsimula lang sila nung bakasyon natin. Minadali kasi ang recording nila para maipalabas agad. Special premiere ngayon kaya two episodes ang ipapalabas."

"Hindi ko alam na may talent pala sa voice acting si Sakuragi at pati sa pagkanta."

"Narinig ko na yung kanta. Maganda siya. Di ko akalain may talento talaga siya sa pagkanta.

Pagbukas ng tv, hinanap agad nila ang channel kung saan ito ipapalabas. Habang nag aantay, salo-salo nilang kinain ang cake na ginawa ni Fujima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masayang nagtatawanan sina Youhei at Shinohara sa sala nang hapong iyon. Tuwang-tuwa sila sa pinapanood nila. Habang si Asami ay nakaupo lamang at walang ekspresyon ang mukha sa pinapanood.

"Ok Youhei, anong pinapanood mo...parang tuwang-tuwa ka?" Tanong ni Sakuragi na nooy ay katatapos lang maligo.

Nakatapis lamang ito ng tuwalya habang ang tinutuyo niya ang kaniyang buhok. Napangiti ito nang makita ang kaniyang mga bisita sa kanilang sala na nanonood ng tv.

"Konbanwa, Asami-san, Shinohara-san. Kanina pa ba kayo?" Masayang bati sa dalawa.

Dahil sa kainosentihan, di niya alintana ang malagkit na tingin na ipinupukol sa kanya ni Asami.

"Ehem, ehem... Ano... Hanamichi, baka gusto mong magbihis muna bago ka magpakita samin."

"Eh, hehehe...oo nga pala. Pasensya na, muntik ko nang makalimutan." Nakangising wika nito habang kumakamot sa ulo.

"Di ko alam na mas maganda kang tignan pag nakatapis lang." Komento ni Asami dito na muling ikinapula ng mukha nito. Pinagpawisan lang ang dalawa sa komento nito.

Pagpasok ni Sakuragi sa kanilang kwarto, agad naman siyang sinundan nito. Pagsara ng pinto agad niya itong inialak. Nais mang awatin ni Youhei ay di na niya naisip gawin iyo dahil sa bilis ng pangyayari. Nakiramdam na lang silang dalawa sa magiging reaskyon ni Sakuragi.

"Waaaaa! Asami-san! Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" Narinig nilang sigaw ni Sakuragi. Napakamot na lang sila sa reaksyon nito at kakatukin na sana niya ito nang bigla itong tumawa nang malakas.

"Nyahahaha...okey okey! Sige...sandaliang." Nang marinig iyon ay bumalik siya sa kanyang kinauupuan at nakiramdam.

Makalipas ang mahigit kalahating oras ng kanilang pakikiramdam sa dalawang nasa loob ng kwarto, lumabas na ang ito. Halata sa mukha ni Sakuragi na iniiwasan nito na tumingin sa kanyang kaibigan.

Magkatabi silang naupo sa sofa habang sina Shinohara at Youhei ay naupo sa upuang mula sa kusina.

Sa sofa, masuyong inihilig ni Asami ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Sakuragi habang ang isa niyang kamay ay nakapulupot sa beywang nito.

Dahil dito, muling namula ang binata at pilit na ibinabaling ang kanyang atensyon sa telebisyon at iniiwasan ang nga tinging ipinupukol sa kanya ng dalawa.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Kamusta ng laro ninyo sa Kanagawa senpai?" Balita ko naipanalo ninyong lahat?" Tanong ni Sakuragi sa captain ng team.

"Ayos naman Sakuragi-kun. Di ko alam na talaga palang malakas ang mentor mo, si Akagi. Medyo nahirapan ako. Mahisay ang team nila, di nakakapagtaka na natalo ninyo ang Sannoh noon."

"Aba, oo naman captain! Malaki ang utang na loob ko kay captain Akagi. Sa kaniya ko halos lahat natutunan mga technics at syempre kay Hanagata-san na rin."

"Sayang pala di ka nakasama."

"Medyo naghahapit sa trabaho para pagdating ng tournament wala munang part-time job."

"Ah, ganun ba...o siya sige mauna na kami." Paalam ng captain kasama ang ilang team member matapos magsilago pagtapos ng practice.

"Shin-chan, galit ka pa sakin?" Tanong niya kay Maki nang mapag-isa sila. Masuyo niya itong hinawakan sa balikat.

"Ikaw ang dapat magalit sakin Hana-chan. Kasalanan ko, di ko muna inalam...pasensya ka na."

"Ayos lang yun, Shin-chan. Tumawag nga pala ako kay Ken-san. Napanood nyo ba?"

"Oo, di ko alam na marunong ka palang kumanta, hehehe."biglang pagbabago ng mood nito.

"Ssshhh, Shin-chan secret lang muna yun. Di ko pa pwede ilantad ang character ko. Nakiusap ako manager ko na secret lang muna yun hehehe...para sa show yun, ayaw ko muna lumantad. Nakiusap ako na pagtapos na lang ng tournament."

"Wow! Ganun ba Hana-kun. Pero ang totoo di kami makapaniwala sa acting mo saka sa pagkanta mo. Kahit kilala namin ang boses mo, nagulat pa rin kami hehehe." Sabat ni Fujima na lumabas mula sa shower.

"Kenji, Maki-kun mauna na muna ako. May dadaan pa ako sa library. May susi ka di ba Kenji, ako magluluto ngayon dadaan din muna ako sa grocery." Paalam ni Hanagata sa grupo, nang matapos maligo at magbihis.

"Hana-chan, busy ka ba ngayon?"

"Medyo, may tatapusin akong paperworks para bukas kaya uuwi ako ng maaga. May kaylangan ka ba?"

"Wala naman, may gusto lang sana akong sabihin. Pero hindi importante yun...Nobu-kun, tara na.." Wika nito at nagpaalam na sa kanila.

Bago umalis kumindat muna si Sakuragi kay Kiyota na noon ay nakasunod kay Maki. Pagdating nito mula sa practice agad siyang tinawagan nito upang ibalita ang tungkol sa kanila ni Maki. Masaya siya para dito, alam niya na darating amg panahon na matututnan din siyang mahalin ni Maki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namg matapos kumain, agad niyang sinumulan ang paperworks na kinakailangan niya kinabukasan. Umupo siya ang nagsimulang mag type sa computer. Nang mahagip ng kaniyang paningin ang kama, bigla siyang namula at may naalala. Naaalala niya ang nangyari sa kanila ni Asami. Marahan niyang hinawakan ang kanyang labi at ipinikit ang mga mata.

_Flashback_

_"Waaaaaa anong ginagawa mo dito Asami-san?"_

_"Hihiram,lang sana ako ng damit mo. Hindi ako komportable sa suot kong to pag nasa bahay lang."_

_"Nyahahaha...okey okey sige sandali lang." At binuksan niya ang kanyang cabinet upang hanapin ito ng damit na ipapahiram. Nang makakita agad niya itong iniabot sa kanya. Nakaupo ito sa kanyang kama habang nililibot ang paningin. _

_Naupo rin siya sa tabi nito habang naghihintay na suotin ito._

_Bigla siyang nagulat ng itulak siya nito sa kama at pumaibabaw ito sa kanya. Wala sa sarili niya ang mag isip kung anong gagawin._

_Makaraan tumitig ito sa kanya, masuyong halik ang iginawad nito sa kanyang labi patungong leeg._

_Nanlaki ang kaniyang mga mata nang mabilis itong dumako sa kanyang harapan at hinatak ang tuwalyang nakatapis. _

_Naramdaman niya ang mainit na dila nito sa naglalakbay sa ulo ng kanyang 'ari'. Maya maya pa ay marahan nitong isinubo papasok palabas ang kanyang ari. Masuyo nitong hinahaplos ang kanyang magkabilang hita habang siya naman ay napapasabunot sa buhok nito._

_Ramdam niya ang init at pananabik na namumuo sa kanyang katawan. Nais man niya itong pigilan ngunit tila ba may nagtutulak sa kanya na hayaan ito sa kanyang ginagawa._

_Makailang beses nitong isinubo ang kanyang ari. Ramdam niya ang paninigas nito. Nang matapos ay tumayo ito upang kalasin ang sinturon at biniksan ang zipper ng kanyang pantalon. _

_Kahit walang salita sa nagmula kay Asami, naupo siya sa harapan nito. Masuyo niyang hinawakan ang ari nito paatras-abante. Dahan-dahan niyang pinadaanan ng kaniyang dila ang ulunan nito matapos ay marahang isinubo._

_Damang-dama niya ang mainit na bibig ni Sakuragi habang inilalabas-masok nito ang kaniyang 'ari' sa kaniyang bibig. Masuyong niyang hinahaplos ang mamasa-masa pa nitong buhok. _

_Nang maramdam na kailangan na niyang ilabas ang 'init' sa kaniyang katawan. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito at marahan inihiga sa kama._

_"Hana, tapusin na natin agad 'to..." Bulong niya sa tenga ito. _

_Isang mainit na halik muna ang iginawad niya dito. Bahagya niyang ibinaba ang kanyang pantalon at matapos ay itinutok ang kanyang 'ari' sa butas ng likuran nito._

_Bago ipasok, dinilaan niya muna ang kanyang daliri bago ipasok sa butas nito. Dahan-dahan niya itong itinulak palabas-pasok hanggang sa mahanap ang 'spot' nito._

_"Hana...im sorry...pero di ko na kayang tumigil pa..."_

_Tango lamang ang sinagot nito kay Asami. Inabot nito ang unan ang inilagay sa likuran nito upang umangat siya ng bahagya. _

_Nang masigurong komportable na ito sa kaniyang posisyon, marahan niyang ipinasok ang kanyang ari sa 'likuran' nito._

_Napangiwi sa sakit si Sakuragi sa unang pagpasok nito. Munting luha ang pumatak sa kanyang mata sa ginagawa nitong pag atras-abante. _

_Masuyong halik naman ang ibinigay ni Asami dito nang mapansin ang luha sa mata "Hana, ako ang una?"_

_"A...sa...mi..." Sagot nito sa gitna ng sakit at sarap na nararamdaman._

_"Itutuloy ko pa ba?" Pag alalang taong nito sa kanya habang patuloy sa kanyang ginagawa. _

_"Ah... Sige lang...okey ... lang...ako...hmmm...Asa...mi" halos mapugot ang kanyang hininga sa sensasyong kanyang nararamdaman. _

_Mula sa mabagal, unti unti niyang binilisan ang paglabas-pasok dito. Napansin na nabago ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni Sakuragi. Nakapikit ito at mahigpit na nakakapit sa kama._

_At dahil sa nais niyong makatapos, mas binilisan pa niya ang pag indayog dito na sinabayan naman ni Sakuragi..._

_"Ha...hana...malapit na ko...sabayan mo ako..." _

_Mahina at ipit na halinghing ang maririnig sa loob ng kwarto. Makalipas pa ang ilang minuto, sabay silang nakaraos at pabasak na nahiga sa kanyang tabi so Asami. _

_Nang makatapos , dinampot ni Asami ang tuwalyang nahulog sa sahig. Una niyang pinusan ang basang 'likuran ni Sakuragi bago ang kanyang nakatayo pang 'ari'._

_"Hana..bihis ka na..baka magtaka sila kung bakit ang tagal natin dito." Bulong niya dito. _

_Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa narinig. Doon lamang niya naalala na nasa sala pala sina Youhei at Shinohara nanonood ng tv._

_Muli siyang pumaibabaw at yumakap sa kanya. "Next time Hana, di na ako papayag ng mabilisan..."nakangising sabi nito sa kanya._

_Namula naman siya sa sinabi bito. Doon lamang niya naisip kung bakit tila nagmamadali ito._

_Matapos niyang magbihis, isinuot niya kay Asami ang damit na nais niyang ipahiram dito._

_Paglabas nila sa kanyang kwarto, mapagtanong na mga mata ang sumalubong sa kanila._

_Takot siya na timingin ng direkta sa mga mata ni Youhei dahil alam niya na di nya kayang magsinungaling sa kaibibgan._

_Magkatabi silang naupo sa sofa, habang si Shinohara at Youhei ay nakaupo s silya ng lamesa mula sa kusina. Makailang minuto pa, nagsimula na ang "Yuki' at ni isa sa kanila ang nais na magsalita o magtanong sa kung anong ginawa nila sa kwarto ng kalahating oras. Panakaw na tingin lang ang kanilang magagawa sa ngayon. _

_Nagkunyaring abala si Sakuragi sa panood ng tv upang maiwasan ang pagtatanong habang sa tabi niya ang nakahilig na si Asami at pasimpleng nakahawak sa kanyang beywang._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Pinapanood niya ito habang abala sa pagpa practice. Halos ilang linggo na rin ang nakaraan, pansin niya ang unti-unti panlalamig ng kasintahan sa kanya.

"Kaede, gusto mo bang kumain sa labas mamaya o kaya manood tayo ng sine. Lingo bukas wala naman tayong practice." Tanong ni Sendoh hapbang nakaupo ito sa bench.

"Okey. Daan muna ako kay Kogure-senpai."

"Kay Kogure-san?"

"May hinihiram akong libro sa kanya."

"Ah ganun ba? Tama na muna ang practice. Maligo na tayo." Paanayaya nito sa kasintahan.

Matapos damputin ang bola , nilagay na niya ito sa lagayan at nagtungo na sa kanilang locker room habang nakasunod sa kaniyang likuran si Sendoh.

"Kaede, i miss you." Wika ni Sendoh habang kasalukyang silang nasa loob ng shower. Marahan niyang hinahaplos ang hubad na katawan nito habang nakatapat ito sa shower.

Nakatayo siya sa likuran nito kaya naman masuyo niyang hinahalikan ang balikat habang nakahawak sa beywang nito. Paminsan-minsay ikinakaskas niya ang kayang 'harapan' sa likuran nito o kaya nama'y hinihimas niya ang 'ari' nito habang gumagala ang kanyang mga katawan sa makinis nitong balat,

"Pagod ako Akira, wag ngayon."

"Pero Kaede, tagal na nating di ginagawa ito."

"Pagod ako."

"Kaede please, miss na kita. Kahit ngayon lang pwede?" Pagmamakaawa nito kay Rukawa.

Humarap ito sa kanya at masuyo ng hinalikan. Ipanatong ang dalawa niyang kamay dito at ipinalibot sa batok nito. Naging mainit ang kanilang paliligo ng mga oras na iyon. Bukod pa roon, tanging sila na lamang ang naiwan sa locker room at malaya nilang nagagawa ang nais nilang dalawa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Napapansin mo palagi na kayong nakikinood samin? Di na ata tama yan?" Iritadong tanong ni Mitsui nang makita ang limang kababaihan na nasa kanilang kwarto.

"Okey lang yan Mitsui, palagi naman kaming may dalang snack. Hehehe. At saka di ba gusto mo rin manood ng Yuki, kaya sinamahan ka na namin." Pabiro ni Ayako dito.

Kasama niya sina Haruko, and dalawa nitong kaibigan at isa sa mga kaibigan ni Ayako. Nakaugaliaan nilang makinood sa kwarto nina Mitsui and Kogure dahil ang katwiran nila, malaki ang tv nito at napapanood nila ng maayos ang paborito nilang palabas.

"Ginawa na kasi nilang sabado at linggo ang Yuki! Kaya mas mainam na yun malaking tv kami manonodod hehehe, tama ba Kogure?"

"Walang problema sakin. Ang totoo nyan bumili ako ng isa sa volume ng manga nyan. Interesting ang istorya. Medyo may naalala lang ako sa ilang eksena." Wika nito habang nakaupo sa tapat ng kanyang laptop. Bakas sa boses nito ang biglaang pagkalungkot nang binanggit ang manga.

"Aning ibig mong sabihin Min-kun?" Pagtatakang tanong ni Mitsui.

"Wala naman. O ayan magsisimula na."

Natahimik ang lahat at kaniya kayang upo at pwesto. Nakarinig sila nang mahinang katok na ikinais ng mga ito. Tumayo si Kogure upang tignan kung sino ang kumakatok. Nabungaran niya sina Rukawa at Sendoh kaya naman nakangiti siyang pinapasok ang mga ito.

"Pasok kayo. Pasensya na...wala muna maingay kung ayaw nyong magalit sila" paaanyaya at babala nito sa dalawa sabay nguso sa mga babaeng nakatutuok sa tv.

Nang makuha ang ibig sabihin ni Kogure, tahimik na nakiupo ang mga ito sa sahig.

Kasalukyang ipinapakita ang opening song ng palabas. Nang marinig yun ay napatayo si Rukawa at may namuong kakaibang emosyon na ikinataka ng ilan sa nakapansin. Nang mapuna na napansin siya ng mga ito, muli siyang siyang bumalik sa kanyang pagkakaupo at tahimik na nanood.

"Yan na! Yan na! Aya-chan...!"

Sa eksena makikita ang lalaking may mala pulang buhok na nakatuyo sa tapat ng pinto na bahagyang nakabukas. Habang ang dalawa lalaki ay nasa sala at tahimik itong nakikinig.

_T1: di ko kayang sabihin ngayon...ayaw kong saktan siya..._

_T2: kung di mo kaya ako magsasabi sa kanya...wala siyang silbi. Kaylangan mo nang siyang hiwalayan._

Sa labas ng kwarto napatakip ng bibig ang lalaking may mala-pulang buhok. Mumunting luha ang pumatak sa mga mata nito.

_T1: bigyan mo pa ko ng konting oras...makikipag hiwalay din ako sa kanya...mahal na mahal kita..._

_T2: kung yan ang gusto mo...mahal din kita..._

Matahimik at mabilis na umalis ang lalaking may mala-pulang buhok habang pinupunasan ang kanyang luha.

Nang mag commercial, agad na tumayo si Miyagi. "Teka Aya-chan...bakit yung dalawang lalaki...teka wag mong sabihin?

"Shouned-ai yan! Di mo ba pansin, kaya medyo late na ipalabas kasi bawal sa mga bata...pambihira!"

"Waaaa, Aya-chan...bakit ka nanonood nyan...bakit kayo nanood ng mga ganyan...bawal sa inyo yan!" Natatarantang sabi ni Miyagi habang nakasabunot sa buhok.

"Pambihira Ryo-chan nasa anong era ka na ba? Normal na ngayon ang manood ng mga ganyan..."

"Mga walanghiya! Kaya galit ako sa nga taksil!" Pasigaw naman ni Mitsui na hindi makatiis na hindi mag react,

"Easy, easy Hisashi-kun. Palabas lang yan hehehe..."awat ni Kogure.

Nang magbalik ang palabas, ang lalaking may pulang buhok ay nakaupo sa isang bench sa park habang umiiyak at tabi ang isang lalaki.

_T1: bakit...bakit nila nagawa sakin yon? pinagakatiwalaan ko silang dalawa._

_T2: umpisa pa lang binalaan na kita. Ginagamit ka lang nila_

_T1: kung nagtapat lang sana sila sakin. pero di nila kaylangang gawin sakin ito. Sila na itinuring kong mahalaga sakin..._

_T2: naintindhin ko nararamdaman mo...pero wala na tayong magagawa...piliting mong bumangon at magsimula ulit...di pa ito ang katapusan...Yuki._

Sa eksena,,lumapit ang lalaki kay 'Yuki' at mahigpit itong niyakap. Bakas ang sakit ang hinagpis ng tauhang si Yuki. Maging ang mga babae na nasa kwarto ay naiiyak na rin sa eksena.

Sa kabilang banda, nanlaki at tila nahipan ng hangin si Rukawa sa napanood. Tila ba sinaksak ang kanyang dibdib sa eksenang katatapos lamang. Maging si Sendoh na nasa kanyang tabi ay napayuko lamang sa napanood nang mapansin ang reaksyon nito.

Muling natapos ang commercial, ang sumunod na eksena, kasalukuyang nakaupo si 'Yuki' sa isang bench habang patuloy ang pagpatak ng snow. Kasalukyang siyang umiiyak habang nakatingala at pinapanood ang pagpatak nito.

_T1: magandang pagmasdan ang snow di ba? _

_Nagulat si Yuki sa tanong ng estranghero. Dumukot ito sa kanyang bulsa at iniabot sng kanyang panyo dito._

_T1: wag kong sayangin ang luha mo sa mga taong nanakit sayo...sa halip gawin mo itong leksyon upang matuto ka sa buhay._

_Ngumiti ito sa kanya at may iniabot na card._

_T1: minsan napanood kitang kumakanta sa isang karaoke, may talent ka bakit hindi mo subukang baguhin ang buhay mo...at magsimula ulit._

_Sa eksena, ipinakita ng mukha ng estranghero nang tumingala si Yuki dito. Isang gwapo at matangkad na lalaki ito._

Malakas na tiliian naman ang mga babae nang makita ito.

"Kiyaaaaa! Ang guwapo..! Siya na lang siya na lang Yuki...wala kwenta ang Ruru mo...wala silang kwenta." Sigawan nila nang makita ang mukha ng estanghero..

Biglang tumayo si Rukawa at lumabas ng kwarto. Ikinagulat naman ng lahat ang aksyon niyo at iling na lamang ang tangi nilang nagawa sa pag-alis. Mabilis naman itong sinundan ni Sendoh palabas ng kwarto.

"Kaede! Kaede may problema ba?" Tanong nito sa halos nananakbong si Rukawa.

"Problema? Di mo ba napanood? Wala silang pinagkaiba satin!" Sigaw na tanong nito na ikinabigla ni Sendoh.

"Walang pinagkaiba satin?"

"Alam mo ibig kong sabihin!"

"Kaede, nakaraan na yun...saka nagkataon lang yun."

"Hindi ko alam...Akira..."payuko ito. "Patawad..."

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa sinabi nito at mabilis na hinawakan ang mga kamay nito. "Kaede...please wag mong gawin sakin 'to...mahal na mahal kita alam mo yun..."pagmamakaawa nito.

"Alam ko Akira...pero..."

"Kaede?..pero ano..."

"Hanggang ngayon ...siya pa rin...dito..."Sabay turo sa tapat ng kaniyang puso nang inalis niya ang kanyang kamay sa pagkakahawak ni Sendoh at nauna nang nagtungo sa kanilang kwarto habang naiwang nakatayo ang nabiglang kasintahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Late na...ngayon lang ba kayo natapos sa recording niyo?" Tanong ni Asami habang nakatayo sa nakaparada niyang kotse.

"Ikaw pala Asami-san...di ko alam na andito ka pala. Kamusta?" Nabigla man na makita ito ay agad naman niyang kinumusta ito.

"Okey lang, kumain ka na ba? Sakay." Paanyaya nito sa binata matapos itapon ang upos ng kanyang sigarilyo.

Pagsakay sa kotse, alangan na makipag-usap si Sakuragi sa katabi lalo pa't bigla niyang naaalala ang nangyari sa kanila, kamakailan lamang.

Naging matahimik ang biyahe ng dalawa. Ipinagtaka ni Sakuragi na huminto sila sa isang parking lot na di niya alam kung saan.

"Ano...Asami-san...nasaan tayo?"

"Parking lot...sa fourth floor ang bahay ko..."

"Eh?! Teka Asami-san...ano...ganito kasi...di ako tumawag kay Youhei..baka mag-alala siya...medyo late na kaya uuwi na ako...salamat na lang ...heheh." Kinakabahang sagot nito Kay Asami.

Mahigpit nitong hinawakan ang kamay ni Sakuragi palabas ng kotse at sumakay sa elevator.

Pagsakay, umakbay si Asami dito at nagtanong "Takot ka ba sakin Hana?"

"Hehehe...hindi...syempre naman hindi..."napakamot ito ng ulo habang pilit na kumakalma sa lakas ng kaba ng kaniyang dibdib. "Wala akong dapat ikatakot sayo di ba Asami-san?"

"Tama...kaya matutulog ka sa bahay ko ngayong gabi..."

"Waaaa..teka..teka...Asa..."naputol ang kaniyang sasabihn nang bumukas ang elevator.

Matahimik na lamang siyang sumunod dito patungo sa bahay nito.

Pagpasok pa lamang ng bahay, agad siyang sinunggaban ng halik nito. Hawak ang dalawa niyang kamay, idiniin siya nito sa pinto at nawala sa tamis ng halik nito.

Nang matauhan, agad siyang kumalas dito."Teka...Asami-san...ano...ano...kasi...gusto kong maligo muna hehehe..." wika nito nang makawala sa mga labi ni Asami.

Marahan muna itong tumingin sa kanya at ngumiti. "Hmm, magandang ideya..."

Napaupo si Sakuragi sa naging sagot nito. Pagsisisi ang kaniyang nararamdamamn kung bakit nga ba bigla niyang maisip ang magpaalam dito para maligo. Wala sa isip niya na bahayito ni Asami at malaki ang posibilidad na sabayan nito.

"Wag kang mag-alala Hana...manonood lang ako..." Wika nito habang nakangisi.

"Waaaaaa...Asami-san anong sinasabi mo...uuwi na ko..."natatarantang sagot nito at akma nang bubuksan ang pintuan nang pigilan siya ni Asami. yumakap ito sa kanyang likuran.

Masuyo nitong dinilaan ang kaliwa niyang tenga at ramdam niya ang mainit nitong hininga patungo sa kanyang leeg, na kaniyang ikinalambot. Nagpatuloy ito sa kanyang ginagawa. "Please stay..."

Dahan-dahan siyang humarap dito at tumitig. "Okey...Maliligo muna ako 'Ryu'." At isang padamping halik sa labi ang iginawad niya dito.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sa loob ng shower booth na napapalibutan ng salamin, nakasandal ang mas batang lalaki habang nakapikit ito at nakakapit sa buhok ng mas nakakatandang lalaki. Kung saan patuloy na umaagos at tumutulo ang tubig, ay maririnig ang kanilang mahihinang halinhing.

Habang nakatayo ay magkalapit at magkadikit and kanilang mga basang katawan na siyang patuloy na nagbibigay init sa dalawa. Marahan inilapat ni Asami ang kaniyang labi kay Sakuragi ang ipinasok ang kaniyang dila dito. Napahalinghing siya sa sarap na dulot nito. Hinigpitan niya ang kanyang yakap sa mas nakakabata, at muling nilasap ang mga labi nito. Patuloy niya itong hinalikan hanggang sa marating ang leeg nito. Marahan niya itong kinagat at nag iwan nag mumunting marka dito.

Tumigil si Asami sa kanyang ginagawa, sanhi upang magmulat ng mata si Sakuragi . "Hana...i want you"

Lunod sa mga titig nito, tanging tango lamang ang naisagot niya dito. Mabilis na hinablot ni Asami ang tuwalyang nakasampay at pinunasan ang kanilang mga katawan. Masuyo niyang hinawakan ang kamay nito at iginayak palabas ng banyo patungo sa kanyang kwarto.

Dahan-dahan niyang inihaga si Sakuragi sa kama. Masuyo naman itong sumandal sa kanyang dibdib upang itago ang namumula niyang pisngi.

Napaliyad siya nang magsimula siya nitong haplusin pababa sa kanyang dibdib. Di niya mamapigilan mapapikit nang kagatin at sipsipin nito ang kanyang mamula-mulang mga utong, habang ang isang kamay ay patuloy sa paghaplos sa kanyang katawan.

Patuloy sa pagbaba, isinubsob niya ang kaniyang mukha sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Sakuragi habang hinahalikan ang mga ito. Napakapit lamang ito ng mahigpit sa kama at humalinghing at bahagyang napaliyad. Nakangiting sinulyapan ni Asami ito nang tingin at nasiyahan sa naging reaksyon nito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sakuragi nang halikan nito ang ulo ng kanyang ari. Di niya mapagilan dumaing at mapaliyad sa sensasyon na dulot nito sa kanya. Muli, isang malakas na singhap ang lumabas sa kanyang maninipis na labi nang isubo Asami sa kanyang bibig and kanyang ari... na buong-buo.

"Ah...ummm...ahhh..."

Muli niya itong dinalaan at nilasap bago muling isubo sa kanyang bibig. Halinghing lamang ang tanging sagot nito sa kanya at mariiing isinara ang kanyang mga mata habang wala sa sarili na napasabunot ito sa buhok ni Asami.

Ganon na lamang ang kanyang pagkabigla at nanginig ang kanyang katawan nang ipinasok ni Asami ang kanyang daliri sa kanyang butas. Halos mapasigaw siya nang maramdamang naglabas pasok ito sa kanyang lagusan. Muli siyang napasinghap nang makailang beses itong ginawa at nakaramdam naman ng pagkadismaya ng inihinto ni Asami ang ginagawa niya.

Naramdaman niya ang malaki at matigas na ari nito nang itinapat ito sa kanyang lagusan. Hingal at halos kapusin siya nang hininga nang magsimula itong umindayog at maglabas-pasok sa kanyang 'likuran'.

"Asa...mi...bilis pa...please..." Halos pagmamakaawa niyang sambit dito.

Masaya siya sa munting hiling nito. Walang alinlangan niyang binilisan ang pag indayog at pagbayo dito. Parehas silang pawisan at halos mawala sa kanilang mga sarili sa sarap na nararamdaman.

"Hana..." Bulong niya habang tila musika naman sa kanyang pandinig ang matatamis na halinghing nito habang patuloy siya sa kanyang palabas-masok dito.

Dahil sa bilis ng indayog na ginagawa ni Asami, mabilis na tinakpan ni Sakuragi ang kanyang bibig dahil sa takot na muling marinig nito ang kanyang mga pag halinghing.

"Wag...Hana...gusto kitang marinig..."

Pagkaalis ng kanyang kamay ay sinabayan naman ito ni Asami ng isang malakas na bayo sa kanya at muli siyang napasigaw. "Ahhhhhh...Asa...mi..."

Marahan itong yumuko palapit habang umiindayog at inabot ang kanyang mga labi. Isang masuyong halik ang iginawad nito sa kanya. Muli nitong binilisan ang paggalaw nang maramdaman malapit na siyang labasan. Makailan pa ang ilang sandali, ramdam niya ang mainit na likido sa kanyang ari, na kanyang inilabas sa looban ni Sakuragi.

Humihingal siyang humiga sa tabi nito at hinaplos ito sa mukha.

"Nagustuhan ko yun...Asami..." Halos pabulong na wika niya.

"Masaya akong na enjoy mo...Hana." Lumapit ito at hinalikan sa noo. Masuyo niyang sinuklay ng kanyang mga daliri ang buhok nito. Muli siyang nakaramdam ng init sa pagkakalapit ng kanilang mga katawan.

Dahil sa init na iyon, agad siyang pumaibabaw sa likuran nito. "Isa pa Hana..."

Mabilis niyang ibinuka ang mga hita nito. Isang humahangang titig muna ang iginawad niya sa puwetan nito bago ito hinawakan sa kanyang beywang. Ipinosisyon niya ito nang patuwad, at muli...muli niyang itinutok ang kanyang naninigas pang ari sa lagusan nito at umindayog. Mablis at sabik pa ring siyang naglabas pasok dito habang ang kanyang mga labi ay abala sa paghalik sa nakakahalinang leeg nito.

"Ahhh...ummm..Asa...mi..."at sinabayan niya ito nang indayog, uoang salubungin ito.

Muli, sa ikalawang pagkakataon, malayang umaaagos mula sa kanya patungo sa kaloob looban ni Sakuragi ang mainit na likido mula sa kanyang ari, tanda na muli siyang nakaraos dito...

Pabagsak silang humiga sa kama habang hinihangal. "Ayos ka lang ba Hana?" Hawak ang kamay nito at masuyong hinalikan.

Ngumiti ito at sumagot. "Ayos lang...salamat."

Pahaplos sa mukha nito at matamang tumitig. "Hana...gusto ko...ako lang ang una sa buhay mo..."

"Okay" namumulang sagot nito at humaplos sa maamo nitong mukha. Dahan-dahan siyang umupo at inabot ang tuwalya upang punasan ang kanyang basang likuran at isinunod ang kay Asami.

"Sigurado ka ba sa ginagawa mong yan? Baka tumayo ulit yan?" Nakangisi at direkta nitong tanong sa kanya.

"Eh...hindi!" At mabilis itong pumasok sa banyo at nagkandado.

Napangiti na lamang siya sa naging reaksyon nito at yumuko. "Kung alam mo lang kung gaano kita kamahal...Hana." Bulong niya sa sarili.

Naaalala niya kung paano sila nagkakakilala. Hindi niya maiwasang muling ngumiti nang maaalala ang naging reaksyon nito nang ayain ito sa isang dinner date. Ang mga ngiti, ang kanyang kainosentahan, at ang mga naging rekasyon nito sa tuwing ito ay kanyang lalapitan. Maging sa paraan ng pagsasalita at paglalakad nito at higit sa lahat ang madalas na pagiging isip bata nito...lahat nang iyon ay kanyang minahal.

Minsan na siyang nagmahal, ngunit di niya ito inamin. Ipinaglaban man niya ito, ngunit hindi niya ito nasabi. At ngayon, pangako niya sa kanyang sarili, sa pagdating nang tamang panahon, aaminin niya at sasabihin niya kay Sakuragi kung gaano niya ...ito kamahal...

A/N: salamat po sa pag aabalang hintayin at basahin ang aking kwento :)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Anong ibig sabihin nito? Blackmail Kihano-san?" Seryosong tanong nito sa photographer na nasa kanyang opisina nang hapong iyon. Matama niyang pinagmamasdan ang kanilang litrato ni Sakuragi sa isang sushi shop.

"Hahaha... ...anong klaseng hinala yan? Regalo yan mula sakin..." Pangiting sagot ng photographer nito. "Ang totoo nyan iniaabot ko ang ilang kopya kay Sakuragi-kun kanina bago ang photo shoot.

"Para saan?"

"Asami-san...di ako bulag para di makita ang kakaibang chemistry niyong dalawa. Photographer ako...at kaya ko rin bumasa ng emosyon ng ibang tao...kahit walang camera..."

"Hn?" Taas kilay lamang ito sa naging sagot sa kanya ng batikang photographer.

"Alam nating pareho na ikaw ang nasa likod ng lahat ng maganda ng nangyayari sa career ni Sakuragi-kun. Ang totoo nyang hanga ako sa kanya...napaka natural niya sa lahat ng bagay na ipinagagawa mo sa kanya. At alam kong na tama ng desisyon mo para sa kanya,..."

"Walang siyang alam tungkol dun..."nabigla man sa naging pahayag nito ay kalmante pa rin niya itong sinagot.

"Wag kang mag-alala Asami-san. Ang totoo nyan tungkol sa kanya ang ipinunta ko dito."

"Anong tungkol sa kanya?"

"Nakita mo na ba ang ibang picture niya?"tanong nito at iniabot ang envelope na may mga litrato.

Inisa-isang tignan ni Asami ang mga litrato na binigay sa kanya ng photograper. Ang mga iyon au kuha nun araw ng photoshoot ni Sakuragi kasama ang sikat na aktor.

Sa mga litrato, ilan roon ay solong kuha ni Sakuragi habang naka anyong babae at nakasuot ng kimono. Ang ilan naman ay mga panakaw na kuha nilang dalawa habang magkatabi at nag-uusap. Wala sa sarili, napangiti siya nang makita ang isa sa mga litrato na parehas silang nakangiti habang magkausap.

Nadako ang kanyang tingin sa isa sa mga litrato ni Sakuragi kung saan nakadamit pang lalaki na ito. Suot ang isang hapit na puting t-shirt at hapit na pantalon may bahagyang punit sa bandang hita na patayo siyang nakasandal sa pader habang nakapamulsa. Seryoso itong nakatingin sa kanyang kanan gawi.

"Ito ba?" Tanong ni Asami at marahan inisusog kanyang harapan ang nasabing litrato.

"Yan nga...kanina lang yan bago siya umalis. nakiusap ako na kunan ko siya ng litrato . Nakita ko na may talent sya sa pagpo pose. Natural na lumalabas sa kanya ang emosyon na gusto kong ipagawa sa kanya."

"Ibig sabihin...gusto mo siyang mag model?"

"Tama...ang totoo nyan kinausap ko siya...maging si Hikari-san ng creative...naintindihan ko na hindi siya pwedeng lumampas sa napagkasunduan nila ni Sakuragi-kun..."

"Alam mo pala..."

"Hahaha...ang totoo nang kinausap ko sila...napag-usapan namin na pwede namin gamitin ito para sa anime drama niya kung sakaling dumating ang panahon na kaylangan na niyang lumantad,...di siya pwdeng magtago habang buhay...at alam mo yan Asami-san..."

"Di pa sa ngayon...Kihano-san...ayaw kong makaabala yun sa pag-aaral niya..."

"Alam ko...pero di naman malaking kaabalahan yun sa kanya kung ilalabas ko ang mga litrato niya pagkatapos ng kanyang tournament...nalaman ko kay Hikari-san na handa si Sakuragi-kun na lumantad makatapos lang ang tournament niya. Ano sa tingin mo Asami-san?"

"Si Sakuragi-kun ang magdedesisyon nyan..."

"Hahahah...ang totoo pumayag siya na maging model ko...di mo ba alam na maraming endorser ang interesado sa kanya bilang si Sakura-chan...nang binanggit ko sa kanila na lalaki ang modelang yun...wala silang pakialam...basta gusto nila siyang kuning endorser...anong masasabi mo dun?"

"Wala ako sa posisyon para dun..."

"Mismong si Sakuragi-kun ang nagsabi na kung papayag ka...walang problema sa kanya..."

Bagamat nagulat sa narinig, may halong saya ang kanyang nararamdaman na marinig iyon. "Ako? Bakit daw?"

"Malaki tiwala sayo ni Sakuragi-kun...Asami-san...at pareho tayo nang gustong mangyari...tiwala ako na malayo ang mararating ni Sakuragi-kun kung ngayon pa lang ay uumipisahan na natin siyang i build-up tulad ng ginagawa ni Hikari-san sa character na si 'Yuki'... Maraming viewers na ang humihiling na lumantad ang voice actor nito...pero dahil sa may usapan sila ni Sakuragi-kun...hindi pa maaari..."

"Kung yun ang napag-usapan ninyo ni Sakuragi-kun...ipinakakatiwala ko siya sayo...Kihano-san." Malugod itong nakipagkamay sa photographer bago ito lumabas ng kanyang opisina.

Kinuha ang mga litrato sa kanyang lamesa at isinilid sa kanyang bulsa at sumunod na rin itong lumabas ng opisina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinihingal ang tatlo habang mabilis nanakbo upang salubungin ang kaibigang matagal nang di nakikita.

"Hanamichi!" Sigaw ng tatlo nang makita ang kanilang mahal na kaibigan.

"Takamiya! Noma! Yuji! Kamusta na kayo?!" Masayang bati nito sa mga kaibigan. Mahigpit niyang niyakap ang mga ito.

"Nagulat ako sa text mo na pupunta ka dito nang biglaan. Alam ba 'to ni Youhei?"

"Oo, tinawagan ko na siya..susunod siya sakin may part time pa kasi siya at di pa niya maiwanan kaya pinauna niya na ko..kamusta si sensei?"

"Di pa namin alam...puntahan na natin para malaman din natin...si Miyagi ang tumawag samin para ipaalam sayo...di mo raw sinasagot ang tawag niya..."sagot nito at sumakay na sila sa taxi na kanilang nirentahan.

"Pasensya na nasa trabaho kasi ako...nagkataon patapos na ko nung tumawag ka kaya agad akong nagpunta dito.."

"Di ka ba nahirapan Hanamichi...aral, trabaho tapos basketball pa.."

"Ayos lang di naman ganun kahaba ang klase sa college...ung practice namin di pa nMan ganun kahirap at ang trabaho ko ilang oras lang naman...kaso pag sabado at lingo medyo mahaba."

"Teka linggo ngayon...ibig sabihin..dapat whole day...?"

"Okey lang...nagpaalam naman ako na emergency..." Matapos ay isa isa na silang sumakay sa taxi.

Marami silang napagkwentuhan habang nasa daan. Sobra nilang na miss ang isa't-isa sa ilang buwang di pagkikita.

"O andito na tayo." Matapos bumaba ay nagbayad na si Noma at nagmadali silang nagtungo sa loob ng ospital.

Nasa tapat na sila ng kwarto ng pasyenteng kanilang dadalawin. Tumayo muna si Sakuragi sa tapat nito na tila ba nag-iisip king bubuksan ba ito o hindi.

"Hanamichi...okey ka lang ba? Sigurado ka na handa ka na?" Nag-aaalalang tanong ni Ohkuso sa kaibigan.

Tanging tango lamang ang isinagot nito at binuksan ang pintuan ng kwarto.

Pagbukas nito, nagulat at nanlaki ang mga mata ng mga taong naroroon nang makita siya. Isa na roon ay ang kanyang dating kasintahan. Si Kaede Rukawa, na kasalukuyang nakatayo sa gilid katabi si Sendoh.

Samut-saring reaksyon at emosyon ang mababanaag sa mga ito nang makita siya. Di niya alam kung paano haharapin ang mga ito sa mga oras na iyon...nais man niyang umalis at muling lumayo. Ngunit buo na ang kanyang loob, na ito na ang tamang panahon para harapin silang lahat...

Muling nagtama at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga paningin. Matapos ang ilang minuto nang nakakabinging katamihikan, binasag ng lalaki may asul na mata ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila.

"Hana..."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Nagkunyari siyang di niya narinig ang pagtawag nito sa kanya. Agad niyang idinako ang kaniyang paningin sa kanyang dating coach na kasalukuyang nakahiga sa kama. Lumapit siya dito at marahang hinaplos ang buhok nito at tumingin sa asawa nito na nasa tabi.

"Kamusta na si Sensei, Anzai-san? Kamusta na lagay niya?" Tanong nito sa asawa ni Anzai-sensei. Marahan siya nitong niyakap at tinapik sa balikat.

"Maayos na si Mitsuyoshi, Sakuragi-kun, wag kang mag-alala. Kaylangan niya lang daw ng pahinga. Kamusta ka na?"

"Ganun ba Anzai-san, maayos naman ako."

"Kamusta nag pag-aaral mo? Natutuwa akong makita kang nasa maayos na kalagayan."

Naalangan man sa tanong nito, nakangiti niya itong sinagot "wag kayong mag-alala Anzai-san..."

Napuna ng ginang ang pagkagulat nito sa kanyang tanong kaya di na muli itong nagtanong tungkol sa kanyang pag-aaral. Masaya ang ginang na makita na maayos ito at ang malaman na nagpatuloy ito ng pag-aaral sa kolehiyo.

Matamang tumingin si Sakuragi sa ilang naroon at lumapit. "Haruko-chan, Ayako...kamusta na kayo?" Lumipat siya sa mga ito at mahigpit na niyakap. Sumunod na rin na yumakap sina Kogure, Miyagi at Mitsui na matagal nang namimis ang kaibigan.

"Baka Sakuragi! Di mo man lang sinasagot mga tawag ko!"wika ni Miyagi at marahan siyang hinampas nito matapos yumakap.

"Pasensya na Ryochin, may trabaho kasi ako non...kamusta na kayo...Akagi-senpai...Mitchi...Megane-kun...?Masaya nitong bati sa kanila.

"Kamusta ka naman Sakuragi? Sa tingin ko wala kaming dapat ipag-alala sayo...mukha kang modelo sa ayos mo..."nakangising wika ni Mitsui sa kanya.

Doon lamang naaalala ni Sakuragi na suot pa rin niya ang damit na ginamit niya para sa photoshoot na nakalimutan niyang hubarin dahil sa sobrang pag aalala at pagmamadali.

"Ah...hehehe...medyo kaylangan lang sa trabaho...masaya akong makita kayo lahat.." Pagkasabi ay dumako ang kanyang paningin kina Rukawa at Sendoh na nasa gilid ng kwarto.

Lumapit siya sa mga ito at nakipag kamay "kamusta na Rukawa-kun, Sendoh-san..."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng mga ito sa ginawa niyang pagbati sa kanila. Makaraan ay inabot din nila ang kanilang mga kamay at yumakap.

"Ne, Hana-chan...kamusta ka na...laki ng ipinagbago mo..."pilit na ngiti ni Sendoh habang tinititigan ito.

"Ayos lang Sendoh-san...ikaw...kamusta na?" Baling na tanong niya kay Rukawa.

Nabigla ito sa kaniyang tanong na sinagot naman ni Rukawa. "Okey lang ...ikaw kamusta na?"

"Okey lang...Rukawa-kun..." Matapos ay nag ring ang kanyang cellphone.

"Pasensya na sagutin ko lang to..."nagtungo siya malapit sa may bintana at sinagot ang tawag.

"Coach? Wag kang mag-alala maayos na si Anzai-sensei...aantayin ko lang magising siya...makakarating coach...bukas babalik din agad ako dyan...okey..." Matapos ay bumalik ito upang kausapin ang ginang. Mahina siyang bumulong dito at tango lamang ang sinagot nito.

"Saan ka nga pala nag-aaral Sakuragi...ang dami naming gustong malaman tungkol sayo...pag tinatanong namin 'tong tatlo di naman kami sinasagot." Wika ni Miyagi sabay turo sa tatlo na nasa tabi ng pintuan.

"Ano...nag-aaral ako...sa..." Naputol ang kaniyang sasabihin nang muling nag ring ang kanyang cellphone. Nang mabasa ang pangalan ng caller, isang matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi nito. Tumayo ito at muling nagtungo sa tabi ng bintana ng kwarto.

Napansin ng mga naroroon ang ganda ng kanyang ngiti. Di nila makakaila sa kanilang mga sarili na ibang-iba na talaga ito sa Sakuragi na nakilala nila.

Bukod sa halatang mamahalin ang suot nito, naging pino rin ang pagkilos nito. Mula sa pagtayo, paglakad at tindig kapuna-puna na malaki talaga ang kaibahan nito sa dating Sakuragi na nakasanayang nila.

Mula sa bintana, tumatagos ang panghapong sinag ng araw na bumabagay naman sa kulay ng kanyang buhok. Ang ilan sa mga nakalugay nitong buhok ay malayang hinahangin. Habang hawak ng isang kamay ang cellphone, ang isa naman ay nasa kanyang bulsa. Tila ito isang modelo ng cellphone habang kinukuhanan ng litrato.

Nakangiti ito bago sagutin ang cellphone "Ryu'" halos pabulong niyang banggit sa pangalan. "Pasensya na di na kita natawagan...babalik din ako agad...nagpaalam na ako kay Hikari-san...emergency kasi...okey...bye..." Tila ito nangangarap habang nakatanaw sa labas nang matapos ang usapan. Bahagya itong namula nang kapain ang plaster sa kanyang leeg.

Nakangisi lamang sina Miyagi at Mitsui nang mapuna iyon. Hindi sila mangmang upang hindi malaman kung ano ang itinatago ni Sakuragi sa parteng iyon ng kaniyang leeg. Ramdam nila ang saya ni Sakuragi habang kausap ang 'Ryu' sa kabilang linya. Masaya silang makita itong maayos at masaya sa kanyang kinalalagyan ngayon.

Maya-maya pay nagmulat na ng kanyang mata si Anzai-sensei. Agad na nagsipalibot ang mga naroon upang kamustahin ang coach.

"Anzai-sensei!" Sabay saby na tawag ng mga naroroon.

"Ho ho ho...kamusta na kayong lahat...pasensya na kayo kung pinag-alala ko kayo..."

"Anzai-sensei, kamusta ka na?" Agad na lumapit si Sakuragi dito at yumakap.

"Sakuragi-kun...ho ho ho...masaya akong makita ka...maayos na ako wag kang mag-alala.." At isa isa nitong iniabot ang kanyang kamay sa mga naroroon.

Masaya ang lahat na makita ang kanilang coach na nasa mabuti nang kalagayan.

Matapos ang ilang kamustahan at usapan, nagpasya na si Sakuragi na magpaalam sa mga ito at nangakong bibisita muli bago bumalik sa Tokyo kinabukasan.

Bago lumabas ng pinto, tumayo si Rukawa sa harapan niya ang tumitig bago magsalita. "Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?"

Dumako ang kanyang paningin kay Sendoh na nasa likuran nito bago sumagot. Napuna naman agad ito ni Sendoh at marahang tango lamang ang senyas nito sa kanya. "Okey..." Matipid niyang sagot Kay Rukawa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hana... I miss you..."wika nito habang nakayakap sa kanya habang siya ay nakatalikod dito.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa likurang gusali ng hospital. Napili nilang magtungo at mag-usap sa liblib na lugar upang makapag-usap ng masinsinan. Maraming bagay siyang nais sabihin dito ngunit tila may pwersang pumipigil sa kanya upang gawin ito.

"Kaede"... Sambit nita habang nakayakap ito sa kanyang likuran at marahang hinawakan ang mga kamay nito na nakapulupot sa kanyang beywang.

"Hana...bakit... Bakit...may nagawa ba ako sayo?" Tanong nito sa kanya at mas lalong hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap.

"Alam mo ang dahilan Kaede...Alam mo..."malungkot na sabi nito sa kanya. Marahan niyang inalis ang kamay na nakapulupot sa kanyang beywang. Matapos ay hinarap niya ito.

"Hindi ko alam ...wala akong alam..."agad niya itong ginawaran ng halik at mahigpit na niyakap.

Nais man niyang sawayin ito, ngunit hindi niya magawa. Masuyo niyang ginantihan ang mga halik at yakap nito. Bagamat sa sarili niya na mali at hindi dapat, nanaig pa rin sa kanya ang dating pag-ibig ...ang unang pag-ibig na inialay niya para dito.

Masuyo niyang hinahaplos ang buhok nito habang ang isang kamay nito ay malayang gumagala sa likuran nito

Makailang minuto rin sila sa ganoong posisyon. Bagamat hindi tumanggi si Sakuragi, sa sarili niya na alam niyang mali ang kanilang ginagawa.

Mainit...mas mainit na halik at malalim ang kanyang iginanti rito. Kahit sa loob niya ay nais niyang paglabanan ngunit hindi niya magawa.

Kung makailang araw at gabi na inaaasam-asam niya na muling malasap ang matamis nitong labi. Ilang malalamig na gabi ang nagdaan na hinahanap-hanap nito ang kanyang mainit na mga yakap.

Ngayon, muli niya itong nalasap...subalit hanggang kaylan nga ba siya aasa o mangangarap na muli niya itong maangkin.

Tila ba nagising sa isang malalim na pagkakahimbing. Marahan niya itong itinulak papalayo sa kanya. "Patawad Kaede...pero bawal ang ginagawa natin...ayaw kong saktan si Akira." Yumuko siya upang itago ang lungkot sa kanyang mga mata.

"Pero...Hana...ikaw ang mahal ko!" Sigaw nito at muli siyang hinablot nito ngunit mabilis niya itong iniwasan.

"Patawad Kaede...kahit kaylan...hindi na magiging tayo ...ulit...tinapos ko na lahat-lahat...pinilit ko na magsimula at kalimutan ka. Mahal ka ni Akira at ayaw kong pumagitan sa inyong dalawa...mahal ka niya..."yun lamang at naglakad na siya papalayo sa dating minamahal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muli siyang napadpad sa parke kung saan madalas siyang maupo at maglabas ng kaniyang mga sama ng loob. Muli, lahat ng sakit at pait na kanyang nararamadaman ay nagbalik sa kanyang puso...

Marahan siyang naupo sa bench na paborito niyang upuan. Matamang tumingala at tumitig sa langit. Makatapos ay yumuko siya habang sabunot ang kanyang buhok. Isang mahina at impit na iyak ang maririnig mula dito. Muli, sa pamamagitan ng pag iyak, ay inilabas niya ang kinikimkim sa mga sama ng loob sa dating kasintahan at kaibigan.

"Kaya pala...kaya pala ...parang pamilyar ka. Ikaw pala yun..." Wika ng lalaking nakatayo ngayon sa kanyang harapan. "Hana..." Pagkaraa'y lumapit siya dito , hinawakan sa baba at itinangala ang mukha nito.

"Asami-san..." Mahina niyang pagtawag dito. Bakas sa mga mata nito ang lungkot at sakit.

Umupo ito sa kanyang tabi at inihilig ang ulo sa kanyang balikat. "Hana...ito na ang huling beses na uupo at iiyak ka sa parkeng ito..."

Ikinagulat ni Sakuragi ang winika niyang iyon at tumitig dito. "Asami-san...ibig sabihin ikaw...ikaw yun...nung nakaraang..."

"Ako nga...at masaya ako na makilala ka...sa wakas..."bahagyang nitong inihilig ang kanyang mukha at muling nilasap ang mga labi nito. Mahigpit naman itong yumakap sa kanya...malayang nagpalaya...at dalangin na sana'y siya na ang taong makakatulong sa kanya na makalimot at mgpagturo kung paano ang magmahal muli.

Sa di kalayuan, sa likod ng malaking puno...may isang anino ang matamang nagmamasid sa kanilang dalawa. Maya-maya pa ay dahan-dahan itong naglakad papalayo sa kanila...

"_Muli akong nagbalik para isama ka sa impyerno.. Ryuichi Asami_..." Bulong nito sa sarili. Nakasuot ito ng changshan, habang ang mahaba at mala sutla nitong nakalugay na buhok ay malayang umaalon sa ihip ng hangin.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Pasensya na late na ko! Kamusta na kayo? Saan si Hanamichi?" Tanong niya nang lapitan ang kaniyang mga kaibigan. Napag-usapan nilang magkita-kita sa Danny's ng gabing iyon. "Dinalaw ko si Anzai-sensei, si Akagi na lang ang andun" muli siyang tumingin sa paligid at nagtanong. "Nasaan na si Hanamichi?"

Matama munang nagtinginan ang tatlo bago sumagot si Takamiya. "Di rin namin alam." Bakas sa kanyang tinig ang panginginig at halos pabulong itong nagsalita. "Si Rukawa...nakiusap siya kay Hanamichi na mag-usap sila kaya hinayaan namin sila. " at napabuntung hininga. "Kaso nang sundan namin sila...si Rukawa na lang ang naiwan mag-isa."

"Ano?! Di ba sinabi ko na sa inyo na wag ninyong hayaan lapitan siya ni Rukawa!"

"Pero Youhei...siya ang..."putol na sagot ni Noma. Lahat sila ay nag-alala at ngayon ay nagulat sa naging reaksyon ni Youhei.

Napasuntok si Youhei sa lamesa, sinipa ang upuan at mabilis na tumayo upang lumabas, ngunit may isang kamay ang humawak sa kanyang balikat upang pigilan siya sa pag-alis. "Shinohara-san? Anong ginagawa mo dito?"Tanong niya sa abogado nang makita niya ito.

"Wag kang mag-alala sa kanya Mito-kun, kasama siya ngayon ni Ryuichi." Sagot ni Shinohara, hinila niya ang bangko at naupo kasama ng iiba pa.

Biglang huminahon si Youhei bagamat masama ang tingin sa kanyang mga kaibigan, ay nagbalik siya sa kanyang kinauupuan. "Okey...pasensya na..nabigla lang ako."

"Okey lang, naintidihanan ka namin. Pero may utang ka samin. Sa tingin namin di kayo nagsasabi ng totoo sa amin.

"Anong pinagsasabi mo Yuji?"

"Alam mo ibig naming sabihin. Oras na para sabihin mo samin. Parehas kayong nagsinungaling samin...at alam namin yun. May tinatago si Hanamichi...para ba pagtakpan yung dalawang yun?"

Sa simula pa lamang ramdam nila na may di magandang nangyayari. Di man nila pinuwersa si Sakuragi para alamin ang totoo, tahimik lamang silang naghintay dito na magsabi ng totoo sa kanila.

Nasaksihan nila ang pagbabago ng kaibigan sa umpisa pa lamang ng relasyon nito kay Rukawa. Nakita nila kung paano ito nagsumikap na mag-aral at magtrabaho upang makaipon at balang araw ay makapag-aral kasama ni Rukawa sa kolehiyo. Nakita nila kung gaano kamahal ni Sakuragi si Rukawa.

Isang araw, lahat sila ay nagulat nang sabihin ni Sakuragi na nakipagkalas na siya sa kasintahan. Ang katwiran nito ay pagod na siya at hindi na niya ito mahal. Bagamat tinanggap nila ang rason nito, hindi sila lubos na naniwala. Pinagmasdan nila itong mabuti ngunit napansin nila na tila wala naman masyadong nagbago sa naging pakikitungo nito kay Rukawa. Gaya nang dati, madalas pa rin itong nakikipag usap at nakikipag kooperasyon lalao na sa mahahalagang laro.

At mas lalo silang nagulat at nasopresa na matapos lamang ang Winter Cup, mabilis na kumalat ang balitang sina Rukawa at Sendoh ay mayroong relasyon sa isat-isa. Nang tanungin nila si Sakuragi ngumiti lamang ito at sinabing masaya siya para sa dalawa. Sinabi rin nito sa kanila ang plano nitong pag-aaral sa Tokyo upang makaiwas at di na makagulo pa sa dalawa. At doon naramdaman nila na mayroon pangyayaring lingid sa kanilang kaalaman.

Seryoso munang tumingin si Youhei sa tatlo, matapos ay tumingin sa labas bago nagsalita. "Sige...basta ipangako ninyo muna sa akin na di kayo gagawa ng kalokohan..."

"Pangako..." Sabay-saby na wika ng tatlo.

Xxxxxx

Palihim siyang sumunod at nakinig sa naging pag-uusap nang dalawa. Ramdam niya ang sakit nang kalooban ng mga ito.

Di niya maiwasan na sisihin ang sarili sa mga pangyayari. Na kung bakit ito nasasaktan ng labis...maging ang itinuring niyang kaibigang si Sakuragi. Ramdam niya na magpa hanggang ngayon, mahal pa rin ng dalawa ang isa't-isa, ngunit pinili pa rin ni Sakuragi na magpalaya para sa kanya. Doon niya napagtanto, na tunay ngang nakapabuti nang kalooban nito sa kabila ng kaniyang naging kasalanan dito.

Mabilis siyang bumalik ng kanilang dormitoryo nang makitang paalis na si Sakuragi upang hindi siya mapansin ng mga ito. Pasapo sa kanyang ulo, marahan siyang naupo sa sahig at hinayaang tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga asul na mata, dala ng mga pagsisisi sa mga nagawang kasalanan.

Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Koshino ang magkabila niyang balikat at tinanong. "Ayos ka lang ba Akira?"

Malungkot siyang tumitig dito. "Hiro-kun...anong nagawa ko sa kanilang dalawa...napalaki ng kasalanan ko ..."at yumakap ito sa kaibigan...umiiyak.

"Akira...huli na para sisihin mo ang sarili...una pa lang pinagsabihan na kita...di ba't ito na rin ang pagkakataon mo para magtapat at humingi ng tawad sa kanya...kay Sakuragi.."

"Hindi ko alam ...Hiro-kun...di ko siya kayang harapin...tama ka...makasarili ako...wala akong kwentang tao..."

"Wag mong sabihin yan...mahalaga ka pa rin kay Sakuragi kaya siya nagpalaya ... Para sayo at kay Rukawa..."

Gulat na napatingin si Sendoh sa kanya. "Nagpalaya? Sa akin at kay Kaede? Anong...ibig sabihin..."

"Oo ...alam niya...alam na alam niya Akira..."

"Paano..."

"Nakita ko...tandaan mo yung araw na sinuntok kita...bago yon...nakita ko siya...umiiyak tumatakbo...tinignan ko kung saan siya nanggaling...at nakita ko kayong dalawa ni Rukawa sa likod ng lumang gusali ng training camp..."malungkot na pag amin nito sa kaibigan.

"Bakit?! Bakit di mo sinabi agad Hiro-kun..."sigaw nito at hinablot ang damit.

Nakangisi itong sumagot sa kanya. "Bakit...kung sasabihin ko ba may magbabago...gagaling ba ang sugat na nilikha nyo ni Rukawa sa kanya. Minsan nagtataka ako kung paano kita naging kaibigan...kung paano mo nagawa sa kanya yun..."

Agad na napabitaw si Sendoh sa pagkakahawak sa damit nito. "Pero bakit...anong dahilan niya kung bakit wala siyang sinabi...bakit hindi siya nagalit saming dalawa...at ang gundam niya...alam ba nila?"

"Alam mo ang dahilan Sendoh...mahalaga kayong dalawa ni Rukawa sa kanya...kaya siya nagpaubaya" at ngumisi ito sa kanya." Tanga ka ba? Sa tingin mo ba magtatanim sila ng galit sa inyo kung hindi. Syempre alam nila, pero wag kang mag-alala...taliwas sa katotohanan ang alam nila. Ang alam lang nila na di na mahal ni Sakuragi si Rukawa at gusto niyang lumayo sa kanya. Pero hindi sila ganun katanga para maniwala sa rason ni Sakuragi...alam nilang may ibang dahilan...at may duda silang ikaw ang dahilan kaya galit sila lingid rin sa kanila na nagsisiping kayong dalawa sa sariling kama ni Sakuragi. Minsan nagagalit na ako sa kanya. naiisip ko kung gaano ba siya katanga...kung bakit di man lang siya pumapalag sa ginagawa ninyo sa kanya." Yumuko ito at muling nagsalita. "Pero ngayon...alam ko na dahilan niya kung bakit..."

Matapos ay agad siyang lumabas sa kwarto nito. Nang buksan ang pinto, nakita niyang nakatayo sa labas ng pinto ang gulat at namumutlang si Rukawa...na narinig ang lahat nang kanilang naging pag-uusap. " Isang bagay pa...pagkatapos nyong humingi ng tawad sa kanya...mabuting layuan nyo siya...sobrang pasakit na ang ibinigay nyo sa kanya...kay Sakuragi..."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sa tingin mo ba Min-kun...maayos na nakapag-usap ang dalawa?" Tanong ni Mitsui kay Kogure habang kasalukuyang silang nasa kanilang silid.

"Di ko rin alam ...Hisashi-kun..."

"Malakas ang kutob...tama ang hinala ni Miyagi kina Rukawa at Sendoh...kitang-kita sa mga mukha nila...may takot sila kay Sakuragi." Nakangising sagot nito habang nakahiga sa kama.

Alanganin si Kogure kung tama ba ang desisyon niyang magtapat sa kaibigan. "Hisashi-kun...siguro ay dapat ko nang sabihin sayo..." Seryosong sagot nito.

"Ang alin?" Taas kilay niyang tanong sa kaibigan.

Isang mahabang buntung hininga at seryosong tingin muna ang ipinukol niya dito bago magsalita. "Totoo...totoo ang hinala ni Miyagi...nagtaksil si Rukawa kay Sakuragi..."

Mabilis na tumayo si Mitsui at lumapit sa kinauupuan ni Kogure. "Min-kun...paanong?"

"Patawad...naging sakim ako...pero nagselos ako nung malaman ko ng naging sina Rukawa ay Sakuragi...alam mong sa umpisa pa lang hinahangaan ko na siya at higit pa sa kapataid ang turing ko kay Sakuragi...kaya naghanap ako ng ikakasira nilang dalawa..." Yukong pag-amin nito. "Sinundan ko bawat galaw ni Sakuragi at Rukawa...kahit nasa college na tayo...kaya hindi ako nagpatuloy sa paglalaro ng basketball...pero hindi ko inaasahan na...na may planong di maganda si Sendoh..."

Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Mitsui ang balikat ang galit na tinanong ito. "Min-kun...bakit...bakit di mo agad sinabi..."

"Patawad ...kasalanan ko...naglihim ako. Pero ang totoo gusto kong sabihin kay Sakuragi lahat-lahat nang nalalaman ko...kaso siya mismo...siya mismo ang nakakita sa dalawa...hindi lang isang beses...maraming beses...niyang nakita ang dalawa..."at malayang pumatak ang mga luha nito sa kanyang mga mata. Inalis niya ang kanyang salamin at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalaysay. "Wala kang ideya...Hisashi-kun kung gaano kasakit sa akin na makita si Sakuragi na nagdurusa nang sobra...ilang beses kong ginusto lapitan at yakapin ka siya...pero hindi ko magawa...natatakot ako na baka iwasan niya ako. Si Maki...maging si Maki...nakita rin niya ang dalawa...nasaksihan niya rin ang pagdurusa ni Sakuragi..."

"Si Maki? Ng Kainan?"

"Oo...at pareho silang nag-aaral sa Tokyo ngayon...nakiusap ako kay Maki na alalayan at alagaan niya si Sakuragi. Na tulungan siyang makabangon ulit."

Wala sa sariling nasuntok ni Mitsui ang lamesa. "Anong mga kasinungalingan to Min-kun? Bakit walang sinabi si Maki...bakit?!"

"Wala siyang kasalanan...gusto niya lang din protektahan si Sakuragi...pakiusap...wag mo munang sabihin sa iba ang tungkol dito...kaya pinayuhan ko rin siya na mag-aral sa Tokyo..." yumakap siya sa kaibigan ahabang umiiyak. "Pakiusap Hisashi-kun...alang-alang kay Sakuragi..."

Gumanti ito ng yakap sa kaibigan at marahan yinapos ang buhok nito. "Okey...Min-kun...ibig sabihin nasa Tokyo Uni rin si Sakuragi...pero paanong..."

"Oo...kasama niya sina Mito at Maki...maging sina Fujima at Hanagata alam ang lahat,..."

"Bakit ngayon lang...Min-kun..."

"Pasensya na Hisashi-kun...iniiwasan talaga namin na magkita at magkausap sina Sakuragi at Rukawa...pero sa tingin ko napapanahon na para magharap sila..."

"Sa tingin...napapanahon na nga...wag kang mag-alala wala akong ibang pagsasabihan nito..."

"Salamat Hisashi-kun..."nakangiting wika ni kay Mitsui habang pinapahiram ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

Xxxxxx

Natagpuan ni Asami si Sakuragi sa parke, nakaupo at umiiyak. Matapos niya itong kausapin, ipinasya niya itong isama sa isang hotel.

Tahimik silang nakaupo sa balkonahe ng hotel nang gabing iyon. Napagpasyahan nilang tumuloy sa isang hotel na malapit sa hospital upang maaga nilang madalaw si Anzai-sensei bago sila bumalik sa Tokyo.

"Hana, maari mo bang sabihin sa akin kung anong nangyari sa pagitan ninyong dalawa?" Tanong ni Asami.

Malungkot siyang tumingin bago tumango at sumagot. "Napalungkot...at nakapasakit, Asa...Ryu... Pinagkatiwalaan ko silang pareho. Nagpanggap akong walang nakita...na wala silang ginawang di maganda sakin...pero..." Naupo si Asami sa kanyang tabi at niyakap ito nang mahigpit.

"Wag mong pilitin ang sarili mo Hana... Sa tingin ko ay mali ako. Hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon para pag-usapan ang lahat..."

"Mahal ko siya...sobra." Pagpapatuloy niya na may luha na malayang umaagos sa kanyang mga mata. "Minahal ko siya ng sobra...at si Akira...tinuring ko siyang kapatid maliban kina Youhei at sa iba pa... Pero hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit nila nagawa sakin ito..."

Ramdam ni Asami ang hirap at sakit na patulog na dinadala nito. At gaya nang una nilang pagkikita, mas hinigpitan niya ang kanyang yakap dito at nakinig. Alam niya na magpa hanggang ngayon...di pa rin ito nakakawala sa sakit ng kahapon...

At mula sa di kalayuan..isang pares ng mga mata na puno ng galit ang tahimik na nagmamasid sa kanila. Bahagya siyang napangiti at bumulong sa sarili '_dumating na ang araw ng aking paghihiganti._...'

**A/N: Pasensya na lahat...up next flashback chapter...base po sa kanilang mga POV's kaya wag po kayong malilito...hehehe. Salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa sa aking fanfic ^_^**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Flashback Part 1**

"Minna..." Hinahingal na tawag ni Hikoichi sa kanyang mga ka team mate. "Narinig nyo ba...totoo ang tsismis!"

"Maa, maa, Hikoichi-kun...anong tsismis naman yun?" Tanong ni Sendoh sa kanyang kouhai.

"Ang tsismis...totoo pala yun...totoong may relasyon sina Sakuragi-san at Rukawa-san...

Nabitiwan ni Sendoh ang bolang hawak niya habang ang iba naman ay nagulat sa balitang hatid nito.

"Teka...mismong si Hana-chan ang nagsabi sakin na wala silang relasyon ni Rukawa...malabo naman ata yun..." Wika ni Sendoh.

"Totoo Sendoh-san...mismong ang ate ko ang nagsabi nang na interview nila ang mga ito sa nalalapit na Inter High. Mismong silang dalawa ang nagsabi."

Mabilis na nanakbo si Sendoh papalabas ng gym. "Kakausapin ko si Hana-chan..." Sigaw nito sa mga naiwang ka team mate, habang ang mga ito ay nakatanaw at tulala na lamang sa kanya.

"Ang totoo nyan...medyo dismayado ako. Kasi ang akala ko...ang totoo nyan...boto ako kay Sakuragi-san para kay Sendoh-san...inaasahan ko na balang araw magiging maganda ang tandem nilang dalawa. Nabigla ako nang ibalita sakin ng ate ko." May pagdismayang wika ni Hikoichi.

"Hikoichi,..sana man lang naghinay-hinay ka...alam mo naman kung gaano yon makaka apekto kay Akira. " wika ni Koshino habang nakatanaw sa pinto ng gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasandal na nakatayo si Sendoh nakatayo sa entrance ng Shohoku habang nakapamulsa. Mangilan-ngilan sa mga kababaihang nagdadaan sa kaniyang harapan ay palihim na sumusulpyap at nangingiti na makita siya.

Masayang naglalakad ang dalawa habang magkahawak kamay. "Ne, Kaede...anong oras tayo magkikita mamaya sa court?"

"Alas kwatro." Matipid na sagot nito.

"Okey..."nakangising wika nito. Namilog ang kanyang mga mata nang makita sa gate ang kaibigang point guard ng Ryonan. "Akira!" Masaya itong yumakap sa kaibigan na mabilis din naman inilayo ni Rukawa.

"Wag mo siyang yakapin ...Hana..." May pagbabantang wika nito.

"Hahaha...Rukawa...so totoo pala ang balita. Sa katunayan nagpunta ako para i congratulate kayong dalawa." Pilit na ngiti na sabi nito. "Ano kaya kung kumain tayo...sagot ko..."

"Hn..."taas ang kilay na bulong ni Rukawa.

"Hehe...pasensya na Akira. Ang totoo nyan pauwi na kami ngayon...tapos mamaya magkikita kami sa court. Kung gusto mo laro tayo. Sama ka na ngayon sa bahay..."

"Sure...kung okey lang kay Rukawa..." Baling ang tingin niya kay Rukawa na humihingi ng permiso,

"Okey lang yan Akira...di ba Kaede.." Ngiting wika nito sa dating karibal na ngayon ay kanya nang kasintahan.

Una na muna itong tumingin sa kanya bago ibaling ang matalas na tingin kay Sendoh. "Okey lang...pero saglit lang..."

"Hahaha...don't worry Rukawa...parang kapatid ko na si Hana-chan...wala kang dapat ikatakot." At mabilis itong umakbay kay Sakuragi habang nakangisi.

"O sya tara na... Ja Kaede...mamaya na lang ulit..."

Zzzzzz

"Hmmmm...Sarap talaga ng luto mo Akira. Dami kong nakain." Masayang wika ni Sakuragi habang hinihimas ang kanyang tiyan sa kabusugan.

"Basta ikaw Hana-chan...teka...di ko pa pala narinig mula sayo...talagang kayo na ni Rukawa?"

"Ano...umm...oo ang totoo nyan ako mismo ang nagtapat sa kanya...natakot nga ako na baka tawanan niya lang ako...buti na lang ganun din siya nang nararamdaman para sakin..." Namumulang sabi nito.

Tumayo si Sendoh at umupo sa kanyang nitong hinaplos ang pisngi nito bago yumakap. "Masaya ako para syo Hana-chan. Kung sakaling magka problema ka, tandaan mo andtio lang ako para sayo. " at humalik siya sa noo nito.

"Maraming salamat Akira."

Zzzzzzz

Masaya siyang pasipol-sipol habang nagpapaikot ng bola sa kanyang daliri patungong court kung saan napagkasunduan nilang magkikita ng hapong iyon matapos kumain sa bahay ni Sakuragi.

Nagpaalam ito na mauuna upang sunduin ang kasintahang si Rukawa habang siya ay naiwan sa bahay nito.

Bago makarating sa court, isang mahinang kaluskos ang kanyang narinig mula sa likuran ng puno kaya naman matahimik siyang sumilip dito.

Ramdam niya ang sakit and kirot sa kanyang puso nang palihim niyang nakita ang dalawa habang mainit na naghahalikan sa likod ng malaking puno.

Habang si Sakuragi ay nakasandal sa puno at nakahawak sa beywang ni Rukawa, ito naman ay malayang humahaplos sa matipunong dibdib nito.

Pinili niyang maglakad-lakad na lang muna nang matahimik at antaying matapos ang dalawa. Pilit niyang pinatatag ang kanyang sarili sa selos at inggit na nararamdaman para kay Rukawa. Dinadalangin na sana'y, hindi si Rukawa ang kayakap at mahal nito ngayon.

Nasalubong niya si Koshino at agad itong lumapit sa kanya. "Nakita ko silang dalawa...Anong plano mo? Kilala kita hindi ka basta susuko sa kanya..."

"Anong magagawa ko Hiro-kun, siya ang gusto niya...kung magtapat man ako kay Hana-chan ngayon maguguluhan lang siya...mabuti na yung ganito."

"Sigurado ka. Akala ko ba mahal mo siya, kaya nagtiyaga kang turuan siya sa lahat ng bagay. Nung una akala ko interesado ka lang sa katawan niya, pero kilala kita Akira. Di mo gagawin yun kung hindi ka seryoso sa kanya."

"Mahal ko siya Hiro-kun...hahah...akala ko kasi hindi siya interesado sa lalaki..."bumuntong hininga muli ito nang malalim at may bahid lungkot sa kanyang mga mata. "Kung sana sinubukan ko...sana..."

"Ibig sabihin ba iiwasan mo na siya?"

"Di ko magagawa ko yun...gusto ko pa ring mapalapit sa kanya ..."

"Ikaw ang bahala...ayaw ko lang kasi na masaktan ka Akira."

"Basta Hiro-kun...may plano ako, basta maghintay la lang at malalaman mo." Seryosong sagot nito.

"Hmp...siguraduhin mo lang na wala kang sisiraing buhay..."

"Yep...sigurado yun..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ikaw na bahala Akira. Pasensya na hindi ako makakasama sa inyo ni Kaede. Kinausap ko na si Oyaji at naintindihan naman niya." Malungkot na wika ni Sakuragi kay Sendoh. Kasalukyan silang nakaupo sa bench ng parke ng hapong iyon.

"Sayang naman Hana-chan, gusto pa naman kita makasama sa camp. Malulungkot ako niyan, matagal kitang di makikita."

"Okey lang yon Akira, makakasama mo naman si Kaede. Bahala ka na sa kanya. Mabait naman si Kaede, tahimik nga lang, hehehe. Pero pag napalapit ka sa kanya...magkakasundo rin kayo." At hinawakan ni Sakuragi ang kamay ni Sendoh at tumitig dito. "Ipinagkakatiwala ko siya sayo Akira." At matamis itong ngumiti sa kanya.

"Wag kang mag-alala Hana-chan. Aalagaan ko siya gaya ng pag-aalaga ko sayo." At hinimas nito ang kanyang pulang buhok.

Xxxxxxxxx

Anong ginagawa mo Sendoh!? Bitiwan mo ako!" Pasigaw na sabi ni Rukawa habang pilit itong kumakawala sa pagkakahawak ni Sendoh.

"Kaede maniwala ka sakin. Di ko alam kung kaylan, kung paano. Pero di ko maiwasan na mahulog sayo, mahal kita!"

"Sinungaling! Bitiwan mo ako!"

"Maniwala ka sakin Kaede!" pagkasabi ay sapilitan nitong hinalikan si Rukawa.

Nang araw na iyon karamihan sa ibang manlalaro ay piniling lumabas ng training camp at pumunta sa kalapit na festival.

Nasa loob sila ng kwarto noon, kasalukyang nagbabasa ng magazine si Rukawa nang bigla na lamang pumaibabaw si Sendoh sa kanya at mahigpit na hinawakan ang magkabila niyang kamay. Nung una ay nagpupumiglas itong makalawa. Pinilit niyang manlaban ngunit kinalaunan ay nadala rin ito sa mahusay na paghalik ni Sendoh.

Habang abala ang kanilang mga labi, dahan dahan ibinaba ni Sendoh ang short at underwear ni Rukawa. Malumanay niyang hinaplos ang makinis nitong hita. Habang ang isang kamay ay mahigpit pa ring nakahawak sa isang kamay nito. Mula sa labi, unti unti siyang bumaba patungo sa leeg, ... sa dibdib... sa tiyan hanggang sa marating nito ang 'ari' ni Rukawa.

Tanging halinghing lamang ang maririnig sa mga labi ni Rukawa dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman. Marahan dinilaan at matapos ay isinubo ni Sendoh ang 'ari' nito at inilibas-masok sa kanyang bibig. Paulit ulit niyang ginawa ito habang ang mas nakakabata ay napapaliyad sa sarap. Tumigil ito upang hubarin ang kaniyang damit at nang matapos ay siya na rin ang nag alis ng damit ni Rukawa. Muli ay nagpatuloy sila sa paghahalikan habang si Rukawa nakasabunot sa kaniyang buhok.

"Kaede, may lub ka?" Binuksan ni Rukawa ang drawer sa kaniyang tabi at iniabot ang bagay na hiningi ni Sendoh.

Matapos maglagay sa kaniyang kamay, marahan niyang ipinasok ang dalawang daliri sa 'likuran' nito at dahan dahan inilabas-masok. Nang masigurong handa na si Rukawa, kaniyang ipinatong ang magkabilang hita nito sa kaniyang balikat. Itinutok niya ang kaniyang 'ari' sa 'likuran' nito at dahan dahan itinulak papasok. Sa una ay dahan dahan lamang ang ginawa niyang paglabas-pasok, at nang makitang komportable na si Rukawa ay binilisan niya ito.

Halinghing at impit na daing ang maririnig sa mas nakakabata habang ang nakakatanda ay nag e enjoy sa kayang ginagawa. Nang maramdamang malapit na niyang marating Ang 'langit' mas binilisan pa niya ang pag indayog na sinabayan ng giling ng nakakabata.

Pabagsak na humiga si Sendoh sa tabi nito. Parehas silang pawisan at pagod nang marating ang 'langit'.

"Ne, Kaede, nag enjoy ka ba?"

"Isa pa." Sagot nito na humihingal. At muli nilang tinahak ang daan patungong langit.

Xxxxxxxx

Eh Kaede... Bakit? ...ah ganun ba...okey sige bye." Matapos makipag usap, agad niyang binulsa ang kanyng cellphone. Agad siyang tumalon sa mababang pader ng gusali. 'Tsk...pasensya na Kaede...sobra kitang namimiss...halos dalawang linggo na tayong di nagkikita...hehehe'

Mabagal at tahimik siyang naglakad sa matalahib at liblib na parte ng naturang camp. Nang hapong iyon, tinawagan niya ang kasintahang si Rukawa upang dalawin ito. Ngunit tulad nang dati ay tumanggi ito. At gaya na makailang beses na katwiran nito, hindi siya mahaharap nito dahil sa abalang pag eensayo sa training camp.

Mabilis naman niyang nakahanap ang daan patungo sa dormitoryo ng kampo. Payuko siyang naglakad upang hindi siya mahuli. Nang marating ang lugar kung saan sila madalas magtagpo ni Rukawa, isang matinis na kaluskos at impit na tinig ang kanyang narinig.

Marahan siyang nagtago sa mataas na talahib upang makiramdam. Nang marinig ito nang malinaw at maintindihan kung anong ibig sabihin ng mga ingay na iyon, paakma na siyang aalis ng marinig ang pamilyar na boses.

Mula sa kanyang tinataguan, dahan-dahan niyang hinawi ang talahib upang silipin at tiyakin na kilala nga niya ang boses na iyon. Nanlaki lamang at halos mapasigaw siya sa kanyang nakita. Mabilis niyang tinakpan ang kanyang bibig upang huwag lumikha ng ingay. Para siyang na hipnotismo sa nakita, bagamat nais man niyang umalis, manakbo at lumayo, may di maipaliwang na pwersa ang nag udyok sa kanya na manatili at manood.

Kitang-kita niya ang mainit na pagtatalik ng dalawa. Pareho hubad ang pang ibabang saplot. Habang si Rukawa ay nakatuwad sa lumang lamesa, sa kanyang likuran naman ay si Sendoh na abala sa pagtulak at mabilis na naglalabas-masok dito.

Isang mainit na eksena ang kanyang nasaksihan sa mga oras na iyon, Rinig na rinig niya ang pagsinghap at malakas na paghalinghing ni Rukawa habang abala si Sendoh sa kaniyang ginagawa.

Kita at rinig niya kung paano sumabay si Rukawa sa ginagawang pag indayog ni Sendoh habang pawisan at nakapikit ang mga mata nito. Rinig niya ang malakas ng halinghing nito sa tuwing isinasagad ni Sendoh ang kanyang ari dito.

Inialis niya ang kanyang paningin sa dalawa at tahimik na umiyak nang makitang tapos na ang dalawa sa kanilang mainit na pagtatalik. Rinig niya ang bawat halinghing nito mula sa kanilang mainit na halikan. At rinig rin niya na ang kanyang mahal na kasintahan na nais pang umulit muli. Habang siya ay umiiyak at labis na naghihinagpis, ang dalawa naman ay lunod sa ligayang kanilang mainit na pinagsasaluhan.

Xxxxxx

Malakas na suntok ang dumalo sa pisngi ni Sendoh mula kay Koshino nang salubungin niya sa kanilang tagpuan. Napagkasunduan nilang magkita nang hapon iyon. Laking gulat niya ng bigla siyang suntukin nito nang kanya itong salubungin.

"Hey, hey Hiro-kun. Para saan yun, anong ginagawa ko. May problema ba?"

"Para saan? Anong ginawa mo? Akira anong kalokohan pinaggagawa mo! Di ba sinabi ko na sayo na wag mo silang pakialaman! Pinairal ko yang 'init mo sa katawan!" Galit na sigaw ni Koshino sa kaibigan.

"Teka, sinong pinakialaman ko? Anong kalokohan. Pwede ipaliwanag mo. Ouch, sana sinabi mo muna bago mo ko sinuntok."

"Alam mo sinasabi ko, nakita ko kayo sa camp. Shit Akira, nagpagamit ako sayo para lang layuan mo sila! Anong ginawa ko sumige ka parin!"

"Tsk, nakita mo pala. Ne Hiro-kun, sana sumali ka samin. Threesome tayo. "

"Gago! Alam mo ba kung ano yang pinasok mo? Akira, kaibigan kita, alam mo yan ginawa ko lahat ng gusto mo wag ka lang gumawa ng kalokohan..."

"Mahal ko siya, mahal niya ako at ako ang pinili niya."

"Akira, init lang ng katawan yan. Di ka ba nag iisip, perahas mo silang sisirain."

"Ako ng ang pinili niya Hiro-kun. Ako ang mahal niya, siguro tama na yun. Oo mali na kung mali, pero siya pa rin ang magde desisyon nun."

"Pinili ka niya...hmmmp dahil lang yun sa init ng katawan Akira at dahil madalas ka niyang kasama, sa ngayon! Isang araw, siya pa rin ang pipiliin niya."

"Akala ko pa naman maiintindihan mo ako pag sinabi ko sayo."

"Maintindihan!? Pano kita maiintindihan kung yang ulo mo sa baba ang pinag iisip mo! Kung hindi ka umeksena sa tingin mo ba mangyayri yan. Bahala ka na nga! Kahit anong sabihin ko, wala ring mangyayari. Pero tandaan mo Akira, sa ayaw at gusto mo, makikipag usap ka sa kanya ng maayos. Pinagkatiwalaan ka niya!... ..." Mapait na sabi nito sa kaibigan.

"Wag kang mag alala Hiro-kun, maayos din namin to. Kakausapin ko silang pareho."

"Dapat lang! Wag na wag ko lang maririnig sayo na hindi mo siya kayang harapin. Kalat mo yan kaya, kaya linisin mo! sigaw nito sa kaibigan.

"Kung hindi sakin mapupunta si Hana-chan...sakin naman napunta si Kaede...at masaya na ko don!"

"Makasarili ka Akira! Pag dating ng araw mong sabihin na hindi kita pinagsabihan! At wag mong sasabihin sakin na nagsisisi ka sa mga ginawa mo!"

"Hindi naman malalaman ni Hana-chan kung walang magsasabi sa kanya..."

"At sinasabi mo bang ako ang magsasabi nyan sa kanya... Walang lihim na hindi na di nabubunyag Akira...tandaan mo yan!"

Tumingin ito ng seryoso sa kaibigan at yumuko. "Alam ko..at sisiguraduhin kong wala siyang malalaman..."

"Sana lang...kasi nakakatakot lang na pag dumating ang araw na yon...di ko alam kung ano ang pwedeng mangyari sa inyo..."

"Hiro-kun..." May bakas ng pag-alaala sa boses at mata nito.

"Akira... Ngayon pa lang ihanda mo na ang sarili mo sa pwedeng mangyari... Nanakit ka kaya sa huli masasaktan ka rin...tandaan mo yan..." Yon lamang at umalis na ito habang naiwang nag-iisip ang kaibigan.

**A/N: salamat po ^_^ **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Flashback Chapter 2-Last Part**

Masaya siyang habang bitbit ang pagkaing pasalubong para sa kaniyang kasintahan. Bagamat nasabi niya dito na hindi siya uuwi nang gabing iyon, pinili niyang wag magtuloy ng panibagong shift sa kanyang part-time job nang maalala na monthsary pala nila nang araw ding iyon.

Marahan siyang naglakad patungo sa kanilang kwarto upang sorpresahin sana ito. Ngunit napigil ang kanyang kamay sa pagbukas ng pinto ng kanilang kwarto nang marinig ang pamilyar na mga boses. Kaya naman marahan siyang sumilip sa nakauwang na pinto.

"Gusto kong i sekreto muna natin to Akira"

"Hanggang kaylan Kaede. Maiintindihan naman tayo ni Hana-chan kung magtatapat tayo sa kanya."

"Ayaw ko siyang saktan. Bigyan mo ko ng time na magsabi sa kanya."

"Kung hindi mo kaya, ako ang magsasabi. Ayaw ko rin itago natin ang relasyon natin. Mahal na mahal kita Kaede."

"Mahal din kita Akira. Pero pakiusap itago muna natin."

"Ok kung yan ang gusto mo." sagot nito habang nakayakap na mahigpit kay Kaede.

"Antay lang..."

Makitang hubad ang mga ito, ibig sabihin ay muli na naman itong nagtaksil sa kanya. Marahan itong umalis at lumabas ng bahay, habang di niya mapigilang tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. At tulad na madalas nitong gawin, nagtungo siya sa lugar kung saan madalas siyang umiyak at mag labas ng sama ng loob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isa malamig at malungkot na gabi ito para sa kanya na dapat sana'y masama para sa kanya. Makailang beses na nga siyang nagawi at naupo sa parkeng iyon. Kaylangan na niyang mag-isip at magdesisyon nang dapat niyang gawin bago pa siyang tuluyan malunod sa sakit na kanyang nararamdaman.

"Okey ka lang ba?" Tanong ng lalaki na nakatayo sa kanyang harapan.

Tumingala siya ngunit dahil gabi iyon at ang liwanag na nagmumula sa ilaw ng poste ay di sapat upang makita niya ang mukha nito. Magkagayon man ay tinanong niya ito. "Kung ang mahal mo ay may magmahal nang iba...palalayain mo ba siya?"

Umupo ang lalaki sa tabi niya at sumagot. "Kung ang taong mahal ko nais lumaya...bakit hindi..."

Matamang tumingin si Sakuragi dito bagamat di niya aninag ang mukha nito at muling nagtanong. "Paano kung ang mahal mo na inlove sa taong pinagkatiwalaan mo at tinuring mong kapatid, anong gagawin mo?"

"Pakakawalan ko siya. Kung mahal niya ang isa at kung iyon ang makakapagpasaya sa kanila." Mahinahong sagot ng lalaki.

Napatinging lamang siya sa kalangitan sa naging pagsagot nito. At naisip niya na marahil ay tama ito. Gaya nang madalas na sabihin nang karamihan, kung mahal ka at may mahal siyang iba, pakawalan mo at hayaan sa tunay nitong minamahal. At muli siyang umiyak habang ang lalaki sa kanyang tabi ay tahimik lamang na nakamasid sa kanya.

Dahil sa labis na pagkagulat, hindi na niyang nagawang tumanggi o manlaban nang bigla, ang lalaki nakaupo sa kanyang tabi ay marahan siyang hinawakan sa kanyang magkabilang pisngi at humalik sa kanya. Makailang beses na siyang hinalikan ni Rukawa, ngunit ang halik na lalaking ito ay kakaiba. Ito ay mas matamis, banayad at mas mainit. Natagpuan niya ang kaniyang sarili na nakayakap ito. Di niya mapagilan ang sarili na wag gantihan ang bawat halik dito.

Huminto ang lalaki upang punasan ang kanyang mga luha. Tumingin siyang muli ngunit di niya makita ang mukha nito. At muli siyang hinalikan ng lalaki. Di tulad nang nauna, ito ay mas malalim, mas mainit at nagsimula siyang haplusin nito sa kanyang katawan. Ramdam niya ang malambot at mainit nitong mga palad sa loob ng kanyang damit na banayad na humahaplos sa kanyang beywang patungo sa kanyang dibdib. Nang di sinasadyang nakagat ng lalaki ang kanyang dila, doon lamang siya natauhan. Malakas niya itong sinuntok at nanakbo nang mabilis. Naiwan lamang na gulat ang lalaki habang pinupunasan ang dugo sa kanyang labi at ngumisi ito habang pinagmamasdan siyang papalayo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasalukuyan silang nasa public court ng mga oras na iyon. Halos katatapos lamang nilang maglaro at naupo sila sa bench upang magpahinga.

"Kaede, sa tingin mo ba may alam si Hana-chan tungkol satin?" Tanong ni Sendoh habang nagpupunas ng pawis sa katawan.

"Wala akong ideya."

"Siguro kung may alam siya tungkol satin, sigurado ko na baka sinugod niya tayo kasama ng mga gundam niya." Nakangising wika niya sa katabi.

Marahan niyang pinisil ang kamay ni Sendoh at tumingin na diresto sa kanyang mga mata. "Malaki ang kasalanan natin sa kanya..."

"Alam ko Kaede...alam ko..." masuyo nitong hinawakan ang kanyang kamay at inalalayan patungo sa likod napng malaking puno. Mahigpit siyang yumakap dito at ginawaran ng mainit na halik. Naging mainit ang halikan nilang iyon at di alintana ang nasa kanilang kapaligiran.

Nang mga oras na iyon, maliban kay Sakuragi, naroon rin ang gulat na si Maki. Mabilis nitong isinakay si Sakuragi sa kanyang kotse...upang pakalmahin nang mapansing dahan-dahan itong bumagsak sa kinatatayuan matapos makita ang dalawang mainit na naghahalikan sa likod ng puno ng parke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa kotse, ipit na hikbi lamang ang tanging maririnig mula dito. Ipinasya niyang isama ito sa kaniyang bahay upang pakalmahin.

"Sakuragi-kun, umiinom ka muna. Kaylangan mong huminahon." Inabot nito ang baso ng tubig habang hinahagod ang likod.

Pagkainom ay bigla itong yumakap kay Maki at muling umiyak. Ramdam ni Maki ang sakit na dinadala nito sa nasaksihan. Kahit walang salita na lumalabas sa bibig nito, alam niya kung gaano ito nais na sumigaw at magmawala. Sino ba naman ang di magkakaganun, ang makita mo ang iyong mahal na boyfriend na nakikipag halikan sa taong itinuring mong nakakatandamg kapatid at isa sa matalik na kaibigan.

"Shhh, shhh, Sakuragi-kun. Tahan na, kung may gusto kang sabihin handa akong makinig. Kailangan mong ilabas ang sama ng loob mo. Wala man akong maitutulong sayo, at least kahit paano mabawasan ang dinadala mo."

Marahan itong tumingin sa kanya. Kita sa kanyang mukha ang lungkot at sakit. "Maki-san, kung ikaw nasa sitwasyon ko, gagawin mo ba ang ginawa ko. Ang magtago at tumakbo.?"

"Hindi ko alam Sakuragi."

"Nung una pinilit kong balewalain, di ko pinansin nang makita ko silang magkatabing natutulog sa kama namin pagkabalik ko galing trabaho. Ilang beses ko silang nahuli pero wala akong sinabi. Akala ko normal lang yun dahil parehas silang importante sakin. Nagbulag bulag at bingi bingihan ako." Bagamat umiiyak nagawa niyang magsalaysay at magtapat kay Maki.

"Tiniis ko Maki-san na wag silang pansinin. Madalas sa tuwing yayain ko si Kaede na maglaro, katwiran niya na pagod siya at nag practice sila ni Akira. Nag tiyaga akong mag aral sa umaga at mag trabaho sa gabi dhail gusto kong makapag ipon at makapag aral sa kolehiyo para makasama siya. Tinanggihan kong mag participate sa All Team Japan kasi gusto kong makapg ipon. Pero bakit... Sana sinabi niya na hindi na ako mahal para hindi akong nagmukhang tanga."

"Sakuragi, mag usap kayo. Pag usapan ninyong mabuti. Siguro ay nagkulang ka."

"Nagkulang? Ako?! Nagkulang?! Maki-san ginawa ko lahat. Pinilit kong abutin at pantayan siya para lang makontento siya sakin. Sinikap kong abutin lahat ng imposible... Ang hindi ko matanggap ... Sila ... sila ni Akira ang nangloko sakin!"

"Kung ganon bakit hindi mo na lang siya pakawalan. Magpatawad ka at mangarap para sa sarili mo. Alam kong importante sila sayo. Tao lang tayo Sakuragi, minsan nakakagawa tayo ng mali kahit alam natin nakakasakit."

"Alam mo ba minsang gusto kong magpakamatay dahil sakit sakit na Maki-san. Minsan tinangka kung magbigti o kaya ay tumalon sa tulay. Wala na akong mga magulang, ang gundam, si Kaede at Akira ang pamilya ko. Pero ngayon...ngayon... Hindi ko na alam"

"Wag kang magsalita ng ganyan Sakuragi. Isipin mo ang gundam , ang team si Anzai-sensei kung mawawala ka. Tandaan mo si Rukawa at Sendoh lang sila. At ikaw ay si Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ipakita mo sa kanila na sila ang nawalan hindi ikaw." Pangangaral ni Maki.

Marahan niyang ipinatong ang ulo ni Sakuragi sa kaniyang hita. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay unti unti itong natulog dahil sa pag iyak. Habang tinititigan ay marahan niyang hinaplos ang kaniyang buhok. Nangiti siya nang mapansin na mukha itong inosenteng bata habang natutulog.

Hindi niya napansin na naroon sa kaniyan likuran sina Fujima at Hanagata na di sinasadyang makinig sa kanilang usapan. Magkakasama silang tatlo sa apartment nito tuwing sila ay uuwi sa Kanagawa.

Marahang lumapit si Fujima at hinagod ang likod ni Maki. "Magiging okey din siya Shinichi-kun." Kung sana hinarang namin siya, hindi sana niya makikita."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Papunta din sana kami sa court nang makita namin sila. Papaalis na kami nang makita namin siya sa kanilang kalye na paparating. pipigilan sana namin siya kaso huli. At nakita ka namin, di ko alam kong anong mangyayari kung di mo siya dinala dito." Sagot ni Hanagata.

"Mabuti na rin siguro ang nangyari. Mas nakakaawa siya kung patuloy lang nila siyang lolokohin." Si Maki, habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Sakuragi na nakaunan sa kaniyang hita.

"Ne Shinichi-kun. Kaylangan ka niya ngayon. Kaya alagaan mo siya."

Xxxxxxxx

Isang mahinang katok ang umabala sa kanyang panonood kay Sakuragi habang ito ay natutulog. Marahan niya itong inilipat at nilagyan ng unan matapos ay tumayo upang buksan ang pinto.

Nagulat siyang mapagbuksan ng pintuan si Kogure. "Kogure-san? ...pasok ka." Wika niya at pinatuloy ang dating ex vice captain ng Shohoku. "Anong maitutulong ko sa iyo?"

"Kamusta na siya?" Tanong niya sa mahinang boses at tumingin kay Sakuragi na natutulog sa couch.

"Alam mo? ...sa tingin ko ay kalmado na siya ngayon. Mabuting hayaan muna siyang matulog." Sagot niya at sinenyasan niya ito na sumunod sa kanya patungong kusina.

"Oo." Sagot niya nang marating nila ang kusina. "Oo alam ko. At nasaksihan ko ang nangyari ngayon... Kaya sumunod ako."

"Kaylan pa?"

"Kaylan lang...at hindi ko alam kung tama bang ipagtapat sa kanya na alam kung ang tungkol dito..."

"Sa tingin koy hindi...sobra siyang nasaktan. Ang mga walanghiyang iyon...paano nila nagawa yun sa kanya..."

"Utang na loob Maki-kun..tulungan mo siya. Kumbinsihin mo siya na magpunta at mag-aral sa Tokyo. Alam kong magiging mahirap para sa kanya...pero iyon lang ang paraan. Ilayo mo siya sa kanila..." At di niya mapigilang mapaluha. "Higit pa siya sa kapatid...pero wala akong lakas ng loob na pretektahan siya...pakiusao Maki-kun...tulungan mo siya.."

"Wag kang mag-alala...ipinapangako ko...matapos lang ang graduation niya...kukunin ko siya. Wag kang mag-alala sa tuition niya. Ako magbabayad."

"Ang tungkol dun...ang alam ko inalok nila siya ng scholarship...payuhan mo lang siyang kumuha at ipasa ang entrance exam. Alam kong kaya niya yun."

"Tignan ko ang makakaya kong gawin..."

"Maraming salamat Maki-kun. At pakiusap i sekreto muna sana natin ito. Magiging kalabisan kung malalaman pa niya ang tungkol dito." At muli niyang sinulyapan si Sakuragi.

Tumayo siya at naglakad, paupo sa tabi nito. Tulad ng isang inosenteng bata ito kung pagmamasdan habang natutulog. Di niya mapagtanto kung bakit at paano nagawa nila Rukawa at Sendoh na saktan at pagtaksilan ito. "Patawad Sakuragi-kun...patawad..." At nagpaalam na siya aalis. Mabigat sa loob na wala siyang magawa upang protektahan ito.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hana, okey ka lang?" Tanong ni Kaede habang paupo ito sa kanyang tabi. "Anong gusto mong pag usapan natin. Di ba may trabaho ka ngayon?"

"Okey lang ako. Off ko ngayong gabi." Sagot niya kay Kaede habang nakatingala ito sa kalangitan.

"Kumain ka na ba?

"Oo."

"Ano bang pag uusapan natin?"

"Kaede, alam mo kung anong ang dapat nating pag usapan."

"Hn?"

"Pansin mo ba, magkasama tayo sa iisang bahay, sa iisang eskwelahan pero wala tayong alam sa isat isa"

"Teka, may lagnat ka ba?" Pabiro nito kay Sakuragi habang hinihipo ang noo nito. At tumititig sa mga mata nito at doon nakita ng kaseryosohan nito.

"Okey lang ako Kaede. At seryoso ako. Kaylan ba tayo huling nag usap ng ganito. Kaylan ba tayo huling kumain ng sabay."

"Hana, anong pinagsasabi mo?"

"Kung magpapatuloy tayo nang ganito, malamang mas lalo lang tayong mahihirapan. Kaylangan nating magdesisyon kung ano ba dapat nating gawin"

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?

"Ikaw ano sa tingin mo ang ibig kong sabihin."

"Teka... Hana..." Napatigil ito sa pagsasalita nang tumingin ito sa kanya ng malamig at malungkot.

"Oo Kaede..."

"Gusto mong makipag..."

"hiwalay... Yung lang ang paraan Kaede. Aminin natin na di na tayo tulad ng dati. Maraming nagbago sayo, sa akin. At kung magpapatuloy pa tayo nang ganito, baka lalo lng tayong magkasakitan."Pagkasabi niyon ay tumayo si Sakuragi. Malalim na bumuntong hininga at tumingin kay Rukawa.

"Yan ba ang gusto ko Hana?"

"Natin Kaede... Natin..."

"Paano ang team"

"Wag kang mag alalala walang magbabago sa team. Balak ko sanang makipag-hiwalay sayo pagkatapos ng Winter Cup. Pero mas mabuti na huwag ko nang antayin pa. Kaya bago mag umpisa ang Winter Cup naisip ko na mas maganda kung tatapusin na natin agad bago pa maging komplikado."

Pagkasabi nun ay nauna nang umalis si Sakuragi. Hindi na niya inantay pa na may sabihin ang dating kasintahan dahil ayaw niyang makita pa nito ang kanyang pagdurusa.

Habang naglalakad papalayo, tumingala siya sa kalangitan. Maya may pa'y bumuhos ang malakas na ulan kasabay nag pagbuhos ng kanyang mga luha na kanyang pinipingilansa harap nito at maging sa harapan ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya.

'_Makakalimutan din kita...Kaede..balang araw_..' Bulong niya sa sarili.

"Hanamichi..." Mahinang tawag ni Youhei mula sa kanyang likuran. "Ayos ka lang ba? sigurado ka?" At iniaabot niya ang isa pang payong na dinala niya para sa kaibigan.

"Ayos lang ako Youhei...at ito ang mas mabuti para samin. Di ko na kaya pa Youhei...hirap na ko...at alam mo yan..

"Kung hindi lang dahil sayo...mapapatay ko silang dalawa...napaka... Basta...bakit wala kang ginawa para pigilan sila...bakit..."

"Wag mong sabihin yan Youhei. Wala nang dapat pang masaktan. Sobra ko nang tiniis ang sakit...tama na..."

"Pero Hanamichi...nagtaksil sila sayo...niloko ka nila. Dapat may ginawa ka man lang."

"At ito nga ang ginawa ko Youhei. Pakiusap wag mo munang sasabihin sa iba. Baka kung anong gawin nila kina Kaede at Akira pag nalaman nila..."

"Bakit ang tanga mo Hanamichi! Pagkatapos ng ginawa nila sayo...gusto mo pa rin silang protektahan..."

"Gaya mo at nang iba pa...mahalaga din sila sakin." At malungkot siyang tumititig dito.

"Naiintindihan ko...kung hindi lang talaga dahil sayo Hanamichi..."

"Salamat Youhei..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ano!? Sigurado ka ba dyan?" Pasigaw na tanong ni Takamiya sa kaibigang may pulang buhok. Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo sa hapag kainin nang gabing iyon habang abala si Sakuragi sa paghahanda ng hapunan. "Bakit sa Tokyo? Akala ko sama sama tayong mag-aaral dito sa Kanagawa?"

"May dahilan ako." Sagot niya habang inilalapag niya ang mga plato sa lamesa. "At saka nag alok sila ng scholarship sakin sa Tokyo. Sa tingin ko maganda pagkakataon ko na iyon kaya sinamantala ko na..."

"Pero bakit?" Tanong naman ni Noma. "Dahil ba kina Rukawa at Sendoh...kaya gusto mong lumayo?"

"Ang totoo nyan.. Oo. Sabi ko na sa inyo hindi ko na siya mahal di ba. At dahil malapit ako kay Akira, ayokong makasagabal sa kanilang dalawa. Ayokong magka problema sila dahil sakin." Sagot niya habang pilit niyang iniyang iniiwasan ang tumingin sa mga ito.

"Sigurado kang iyon lang? "Tanong ni Okhuso. Halatang may itinatago sa kanila ang kaibigan. "Halatang nagsisinunganling ka Hanamichi. Nagtaksil ba sayo si Rukawa o inagawan ka ni Sendoh ng syota? Sige na sabihin mo na..."

Takot at gulat man ay pinilit niyang itago ito. Ngumiti lamang siya at sumagot sa tanong nito. "Syempre hindi totoo yan. Akala ko kasi in love ako sa kanya...hindi pala. At sa tingin ko mas bagay sila ni Akira, kaya ayaw kong abalahin sila. Haha...sa totooang pagod na kong kasama sila..."

Hindi man kumbinsido sa paliwanag ng kaibigan ay sumang-ayon na rin ito. "Okey..pero dapat kahit isa man sa amin ang makasama mo sa Tokyo. Lahat kami ay kukuha ng exam kasabay mo. Ano sa tingin mo Youhei?"

Nagulat si Youhei sa biglang pagtatanong nito sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi kumbinsido ang mga ito sa dahilan ni Sakuragi. Pinilit niyang kumalma at sumagot. "Oo ba...isa sa atin ang dapat makapasa sa exam. At syempre hahayaan ba naman natin ang ating munting Hana-chan na mag isa sa malaking syudad ng Tokyo...hahaha..." Pagbibiro niya sa kaibigan upang itago ang nararamdaman.

"Okey... Isa sa atin ang dapat makapasa. At pangako yan. Ikaw Hanamichi...ikaw dapat ang makapasa. Okey..." Wika ni Noma. Alam niya at ng iba na mas makakabuting wag na munang itong tanungin pa.

"Aba syempre naman... Ako ata ang henyong basketoman...nyahahahha... Malakas na tawa niya ngunit halata ang lungkot sa kanyang mga mata.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lahat sila ay nasasabik at kinakabahan, malakas ang tibok ng kanilang mga puso habang binabasa at hinahanap nila ang kanilang mga pangalan sa bulletin board. Iyon ang ang listahan ng mga nakapasa sa pagususlit.

Ang tatlo ay dismayado nang hindi nila nabasa ang kanilang mga pangalan, na ang ibig sabihin ay hindi sila nakapasa.

Lumapit si Sakuragi kasami si Youhei na may malaking ngiti sa kanilang mga mukha. "Nakapasa kami!" Masayang sigaw ni Sakuragi at niyakap ang tatlo.

"Sugoi...congrats!" Sabay-sabay na wika ng tatlo.

"Masaya ako para sa iyo, Hana-chan. At sayo na rin Mito-kun, congrats!" Wika ni Maki. Masaya ito na malaman na nakapasa ang dalawa sa pagsusulit. "Tutulungan ko kayong makahanap nang tutuluyan ninyo dito sa Tokyo. Kung nais ninyo ay maari kayong manuluyan sa bahay ko.."

"Ow...Maki dito ka rin pala nag-aaral sa Tokyo Uni. Oi Hanamichi, Youhei...makituloy na kayo sa kanya...para hndi na kayo mangungupahan pa...hahaha..." Wika ni Ohkuso.

"Tanga! Syempre hindi pwede. At saka may oras pa naman kami. Pagkatapos ng graduation saka kami lilipat. Maraming salamat sa tulong mo Maki-kun."

"Walang anuman." Nakangiting wika niya. "Kahit anong oras...Hana-chan...hanggang sa muli."

"Ja, Shin-chan..maraming salamat sa lahat-lahat." Wika ni Sakuragi. Masuyo niyang inabot at pinisil ang kamay nito. "Maraming salamat."

Marahan hinila ni Maki ito ay niyakap. "Wag kang mag-alala tungkol dun...andito lang ako para tumulong." At nakangiti niyang tinapik ang ulo ni Youhei. "Mito-kun...ipaaalam mo lang sakin kung kaylan kayo babalik. Maghihintay ako."

"Okay. At paki kumusta na rin kina Fujima-kun at Hanagata-san. At maraming salamat din sa tulong nila..."

"Sure...bye." Paalam nito at naglakasd na palayo.,

Tumakbo ang tatlo upang habulin si Maki. "Maki!" Tawag ni Takamiya. "Pakiusap ikaw na bahala sa mga kaibigan namin..."

Ngumiti si Maki sa tatlong nakakabata at sumagot. "Pangako ko..."

Xxxxxxxx

"Sayang naman pala, ang balita ko hindi mag-aaral ng kolehiyo si Sakuragi-kun. Magiging mas malakas sana ang Kanagawa College kung sakaling nag-aral siya dito." Dismayadong wika ni Hikoichi habang nagsusulat sa kanyang notebook.

"Paano mo naman nalaman Hikoichi?" Tanong ni Koshino habang kumakain sila sa isang franchise ng Danny's.

"Nung matapos ang graduation sa Shohoku, bigla na lang nawala si Sakuragi-kun... May mga bali-balitang dahil iyon kina Sendoh-san at Rukawa-san...pero ang alam ko wala na sila nang magka relasyon ang dalawa."

"Maa, maa Hikoichi-kun... Ang totoo nyan wala na sila ni Kaede nang naging kami...siguro lang may iba siyang dahilan.?" Pagpapaliwanag ni Sendoh habang papalapit sa kanilang lamesa.

"Huli ka na naman Akira!"sigaw ni Koshino sa kaibigan ng huli itong dumating sa nakatakda nilang usapan. "At teka sino naman ang nagsabi nyan sayo Hikoichi saan naman daw siya nagpunta.?" Tanong niya sa kanyang kouhai.

"Sa ibang player ng Shohoku. May nagsabi na nasa Tokyo daw siya kasama si Mito-kun. Ang balita ko, di daw siya magpaptuloy ng college..." Malungkot na sabi nito.

Siniko lamang ni Koshino si Sendoh nang magpaalam si Hikoichi na magtutungo sa palikuran.

"Masaya ka na...di ba yan ang gusto mo?" May halong galit ang boses nito sa tanong sa kaibigan.

"Hiro-kun... Di ko akalain na gagawin niya yun..."

"At anong gusto mong gawin niya...batiin kayo ...sabihing masaya siya para sa inyong dalawa...di ko alam kung bakit ka nagkaganyan..." Naiiling na wika ni Koshino at umalis nang walang paalam.

Naiwang nag-iisip si Sendoh sa sinabi nito. Napabuntung hininga na lamang siya tungkol sa narinig na biglaang pagkawala ng 'dating' kaibigan na si Sakuragi. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang papalabas na si Koshino. Nakaramdam siya ng panghihinayang...lungkot at takot...na maaring magkatotoo ang mga sinabi ng kaibigan sa kanya...sa posibleng mangyari pagdating ng panahon...

**end of flashback**

**A/N: pasensya na sa mga susunod na chapter medyo matagal na ko makakapag update...medyo busy na kasi...pero ilang chapter na lang...matatapos na ang fanfic na ito...thanks sa pagbabasa :)**


End file.
